The Vongola Ninjas
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: The snake changed us, broke us, but our Sky fixed us, and we fixed him. Now his home is in danger, the same home that tried to kill him, for Him we'll go through hell and back. For now we will curb our anger and save the world.
1. VN Character Info

Gender: Female.

Name: Hanajima, Ren (Last, First)- (unknown, water lily)

As Played By: Adriana Lima.

Nickname(s): flower, kiri.

Birthday: July 4th.

Age: 15.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 125 lbs.

Appearance: Tan skin, has curves, Dark brown short straight hair (think lee hyori with short hair) and blue eyes, Bust: 34 D.

Occupation: Mercenary. Vongola Guardian of the Mist.

Personality: has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)- Hatori (the sadist), Ai (the seductress), Chiyoko (the genius), Etsuko (the child), Toushi (the priestess). Generally a nice person unless her precious people are in danger.

Wears:(www(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz284/Harley_Pendragon/The%20Vongola%20Ninjas/Ren%20Hanajima/?action=view¤t;=_melancholic_Aqua_maiden_by_). Dark bluish gray spandex battle shorts with belts and pouches for weapons, scrolls and medical equipment, black thigh length boots with red straps on the top, and purple fishnets under shorts. Black cloak. Rings for mist (vongola ring) and kanji for illusion (right thumb and forefinger), also has a skull and crossbones ring on left middle finger, kanji for honesty on left forefinger, silver bangle on left wrist.

Clan: Hanajima.

Clans Abilities: Hanajima- Master of Illusions, more so in females than males.

Clan Symbol: A flower with the kanji for illusion in the center of flower.

Family: Hanajima Akira, (father), Matahara Chikako (mother), Uzumaki Naruto (adopted brother).

Friends: Houshakuji Akihiko, Kasugazaki Mitsuko, Momochi Takeshi, Takahashi Ayame, Hisoka Ryuu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tattoo(s): A black and white wave on right forearm (top of big wave at inner elbow with a smaller wave underneath and an even smaller wave between elbow and wrist with a thick line from the smaller wave towards middle of wrist and a kanji for water). Black tribal lines underneath a red rose on lower back. A pink and white dragon and black and red koi fish on left leg.

Piercing(s): Right ear- 4x bottom, tragus, and a bar in right cartilage. Left ear- 3x bottom, 2x top in cartilage, bellybutton, labret with a blue gem, and left nose stud.

Weapon(s): double kadachi (scabbard- polished black with a bluish silver wave pattern with random gold and bronze petals along the scabbard, hilt guard- a pink water lily, grip- blue and silver crisscross, pommel- a purplish pink orb. Trident (mukuro rukudo). Tanto (strapped to thigh). Kunais, shuriken, exploding tags, and any ninja weapon.

Pets: Kiri- a female blue parakeet with a yellow head.

Favorite Quote: "4 out of 5 voices in my head say go back to sleep." "It is not our abilities that show what we truly are...it is our choices." "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace."

Other: was kidnapped at age 3 by orochimaru and experimented on and gained the wood, and water (like the 1st and 2nd hokage's) bloodline before escaping with 5 others. Has a headband from mist on left thigh. Eyes for MPD are- Hatori: magenta, Ai: red, chiyoko: green, Estuko: pink, Toushi: gold. Nails are naturally black nails with gold flecks and white tips. Partnered with Akihiko.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Houshakuji Akihiko (last, first)- (?, bright prince).

As Played By: Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Nickname(s): prince, shorty (by ren only).

Birthday: October 30.

Age: 18.

Height/Weight: 4' 10", 75 lbs.

Appearance: Honey blonde hair with blue eyes.

Occupation: Mercenary, Vongola Guardian of the Sun.

Personality: happy go lucky, extremely smart, is sweet and kind to everyone unless his friends and family are hurt. Hates being woken up before 12 (only people to do this are Hanajima Ren and Takahashi Ayame).

Wears: Dark green yakuta (child sized of course) with kanji for sweets on the back, black pants tucked into black ninja shoes and medical tape around ankles and arms from tip of hands to just above elbow, mesh shirt down to elbows and ends a couple inches past elbow. Vangola ring of sun on right forefinger. Dark green cloak.

Clan: Houshakuji.

Clans Abilities: Unknown.

Clan Symbol:(look at this underneath) (www(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz284/Harley_Pendragon/The%20Vongola%20Ninjas/Akihiko%20Houshakuji/?action=view¤t;=).

Family: Houshakuji Zoro (Father), Houshakuji Ami (Mother), Houshakuji Rin (little sister).

Friends: Kasugazaki Mitsuko, Momochi Takeshi, Takahashi Ayame, Hanajima Ren, Hisoka Ryuu, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Tattoo(s): Summoning symbols on forearms.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and tanto.

Pets: A female white and black rabbit name usa.

Favorite Quote: "I aim to misbehave." "Be optimistic all the people you hate are going to eventually die." "The greatest pleasure in life is to accomplish what others say you cannot." About himself- "The most dangerous enemy is that which no one fears."

Other: Was kidnapped as a baby and was experimented on and escaped with six others. Gained the kaguya bloodline. Partnered with Ren.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Kasugazaki Mitsuko (last, first)- (?, light/ shining child).

As Played By: Princess Vivi (from one piece).

Nickname(s): None.

Birthday: February 2nd.

Age: 16.

Height/Weight: 5' 6", 115 lbs.

Appearance: Wavy waist length light blue hair with two bangs one on either side of the face, gray eyes, has slight curves that are sort of noticeable, pale skin (healthy pale).

Occupation: Princess, Mercenary, and Vangola Guardian of Thunder.

Personality: calm and collected, until her friends are in danger.

Wears: a two tone blue stripped tank top, black fishnets on elbows, Olive green cargo shorts, black calf high kunoichi boots, dark green sweater with a blue heart above the heart and two blue line from shoulder to wrists on the sleeves, pouches to store ninja equipment. Vangola ring on left middle finger.

Clan: Kasugazaki.

Clans Abilities: Weapon Masters.

Clan Symbol: A sword on a circle with the kanji for Kasugazaki underneath.

Family: King Kasugazaki Taro (Father), Queen Kasugazaki Ivy (Mother- Deceased), Queen Kasugazaki Mirabelle (Step-mother), Princess Kasugazaki Bethany (younger step-sister), Prince Kasugazaki Basil (Older brother-missing assumed to be Deceased).

Friends: Houshakuji Akihiko, Hanajima Ren, Momochi Takeshi, Takahashi Ayame, Hisoka Ryuu, Uzumaki Naruto, Menon (body guard), James (stable boy).

Tattoo(s): A half moon with a kanji symbol in the center on left hip (royal seal).

Piercing(s): two in each ear and bellybutton.

Weapon(s): Kunais, shuriken, poisons, whip.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Because someone has to be the voice of reason around here." "Our strength does not come from never failing, but from getting up every time we fall" "You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love." To Ren- "If you can smile when things go wrong, you have someone in mind to blame."

Other: was sold to orochimaru by queen Mirabella, and then later escaped with six others, gaining flame like abilities. Has also found out that her brother is alive but doesn't know where he is. Knows that her stepmother is the one who sold her but doesn't have concrete proof. Partnered with Ayame.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Momochi Takeshi (last, first)- (?, fierce- violent).

As Played By: Momochi Zabuza (younger).

Nickname(s): Momo (only by Akihiko, Ren and Ayame).

Birthday: August 15.

Age: 16.

Height/Weight: 6' 1", 158 lbs.

Appearance: look up zabuza.

Occupation: Mercenary. Vangola Guardian of storm.

Personality: Sarcastic, blunt, but has a kind heart (doesn't like to show it much), when his friends or family are in danger you better start running.

Wears: Black wife beater, black cloak, black cargo pants with black ninja shoes, bandages from elbows to wrist, and around the top of ninja shoes. Vangola guardian ring on left forefinger.

Clan: None.

Clans Abilities: Can make water out of nothing (like the nidiame hokage).

Clan Symbol: None.

Family: Momochi Zabuza (father- deceased), Momochi Mika (mother- presumed dead).

Friends: Houshakuji Akihiko, Hanajima Ren, Takahashi Ayame, Hisoka Ryuu, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kasugazaki Mitsuko (Takeshi thinks of them like family).

Tattoo(s): if lost return to Satan in red on left forearm, sealing symbols on arms.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): any ninja weapons, Kubikiri Hocho.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: To an interrogator- "I live on the corner of kiss my ass and no friggin way!" "Destroy is such a strong word! I prefer 'redecorated for free'." "Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them."

Other: Was kidnapped as a young child and was experimented on and gained lightning affinity, then escaped with six others. Was partnered with Ryuu but now is partnered with Naruto.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Takahashi Ayame (last, first)- (a city in Japan, night rain).

As Played By: Rukia Kuchiki.

Nickname(s): Taka, Aya.

Birthday: May 4th.

Age: 16.

Height/Weight: 4' 11", 105 lbs.

Appearance: Short chin length black hair, pale skin, light blue eyes.

Occupation: Mercenary, Vangola Guardian of the rain.

Personality: Kind, sweet, loving, until her friends are in danger.

Wears: Blue Kimono with wave like pattern at the bottom and sleeves, dark blue obi with rain like pattern, geta sandals. Vangola ring for rain on left pinky.

Clan: None.

Clans Abilities: Water.

Clan Symbol: Water drop with name in kanji in the drop.

Family: Presumed Dead.

Friends: Houshakuji Akihiko, Hanajima Ren, Momochi Takeshi, Hisoka Ryuu, Uzumaki Naruto, Kasugazaki Mitsuko.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): 1x each ear.

Weapon(s): Umbrella, Kunais, and shuriken.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "True accomplishment may be defined as achieving something which, by all reasons, should be beyond you." "It is not our abilities that show what we truly are...it is our choices." To Naruto about Ryuu, "The day they no longer considered themselves brothers...was the beginning of the end for one of them."

Other: was kidnapped by orochimaru as a baby then later escaped gaining flying like abilities. Partnered with Mitsuko.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Hisoka Ryuu (last, first)- (reserved, dragon spirit).

As Played By: Roronoa Zoro.

Nickname(s): None.

Birthday: February 10th.

Age: 16.

Height/Weight: 6' 3", 225 lbs.

Appearance: Black layered spiky hair, amber eyes with a blue-green ring around the edge of eye (not the pupil), medium olive skin tone.

Occupation: Mercenary, Vangola Guardian of Cloud.

Personality: Quiet, a little cold, can be sarcastic and blunt (when ever he speaks), seems to have an indifferent view of something's.

Wears: Black track jacket with two dark red stripes down both arms, red wife beater with a black dragon in the front, black cargo pants with pockets, black ninja shoes, medical tape taped around the top of the shoes and right hand to elbow.

Clan: Hisoka.

Clans Abilities: Unknown.

Clan Symbol: Dragon footprint with a black H in the center.

Family: Unknown.

Friends: Hanajima Ren, Houshakuji Akihiko, Momochi Takeshi, Kasugazaki Mitsuko, Takahashi Ayame, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Tattoo(s): black dragon wrapped around right forearm, Demon sealing symbol on left side of chest.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Any ninja weapon.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: To Ren- "People put up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down." "Since the day I was born till the day I die... the only side i'm on is mine." "Only the dead have seen end of the war."

Other: was kidnapped by orochimaru when he was a child, then later escaped with 5 others and gaining shadow like abilities. Has a demon inside of him called the black dragon.

* * *

Sun- Houshakuji Akihiko. Male.

Thunder- Kasugazaki Mitsuko. Female.

Storm- Momochi Takeshi. Male.

Rain- Takahashi Ayame. Female.

Mist- Hanajima Ren. Female.

Cloud- Hisoka Ryuu. Male.

Sky- Uzumaki Naruto. Male.


	2. The Goodbye

_If we must part forever,_

_Give me but one kind word to think upon,_

_And please myself with, while my heart's breaking._

_~Thomas Otway.  


* * *

_

_**Song**_

_Flashbacks  


* * *

_

AN: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. Only Ren Hanajima, Akihiko Houshakuji, Mitsuko Kasugazaki, Takeshi Momochi, Ayame Takahashi, Ryuu Hisoka, Jupiter Charon, Ana Charon, Oracle. Also the Mist is 13, Thunder, Storm, Rain, and Cloud are 14 and Sun is 16.

Beta read by: Bad Company, who is completely awesome, so check out her stories :) and re-written by me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Goodbye  


* * *

**

_**tooi natsukashiki keshiki yasashii yuki no kaori**_

_**togire togire no kioku wo tsumui de michi wo sagasu**_

Dark, cloudy skies, rain pouring down like cats and dogs. All's quiet as six figures shrouded in black cloaks (like organization XIII) a brown haired man, a pale skinned woman and a priest being illuminated by a fire, as they stand in a circular pattern watching as their leader and friend burns in a funeral pyre.

_**kurui dashita sadame ni tashikana me no mae mo**_

_**nani mo kamo mienai**_

The priest then begins to speak with his hands on the bible, "We are gathered here today to honor Ana Charon, a woman of untold kindness and a giver. It is sad to see such a woman leave this world but know that she didn't leave this world without touching people who will be forever grateful for her influence and guidance. There are some who come and go in our lives but forever leave behind a part of themselves wherever they go, some we remember better than others some we forget but we will never forget Ana Charon a woman with so much love that is shown unto the darkest corners of the world forever changing the people all around her, She will be missed, thank you for everything. Amen."

Barely listening to the prayer that was being said, each black figure was lost in memories of a woman who put rescued them from the loneliness and hate.

_**tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi**_

_**negau hodo ni ushinau mono**_

_**fukai yami wo kirisaiteku**_

_**kokoro ha koko ni aru to**_

They all remember escaping Orochimaru's lab, destroying anything in their way to escape and meeting the people who would soon be their family.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_Hearing a feminine voice behind them, they whip around and see a woman in her late twenties or early thirties with wavy midback light brown hair and purple eyes standing 5 feet behind them. _

_The woman speaks again, "Hello my name is Ana. Would you like to live with me and my husband?"_

_-An Hour Later-_

"_Why did you bring them here?" _

"_Please dear they need a place to stay and didn't oracle say 6 out of 7 savior would land at our doorstep." The brown haired green eyed man sitting at the table doesn't look happy but then sighs and looks across the table to a woman with black hair pale skin and white eyes whom is smirking._

_The man sighs in exasperation as the two women's cunning but says, "Fine, don't make me regret this."_

_~Flashback Jutsu, Kai!~_

_**kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida**_

_**koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri**_

_**sora wo aogu akai hitomi**_

_**mitsuketa asu he no michi**_

_**arukidasu**_

The shortest of the cloaked figures holds a black and white bunny, thinking the time Ana had helped him when was looking for his new pet.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_Looking around the new place, still unsure of the people who took them in, Akihiko is trying to find his little pet bunny named Usa-Chan when he runs into the woman who found them._

"_Hello little one." Ana asks softly, crouching down to Akihiko's level._

_Akihiko looks towards the woman who took them in and says quietly, "I lost Usa-Chan."_

_Ana blinks and questions, "Your little pet rabbit?"_

_Akihiko nods quietly, hands behind his back._

_Ana gives a small smile and says, "Let's go find Usa-Chan together, okay?"_

_Akihiko nods as he and Ana search the entire house looking for the elusive rabbit._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**itsuka chikatta kotoba ga azayaka ni yomigaeru**_

_**tadorifureyuku kioku ha ibara no michi no shirushi**_

A taller cloaked feminine figure standing at about 5' 8" stands behind the one holding the bunny, this one had a small blue and yellow bird inside the black hood, hiding behind large piece of dark brown hair, thinking of the time when Ana gave her something for the voices in her head.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_A young Ren sits on the floor of the massive dojo, hands to her head trying to keep the voices out._

_Ana then walks in, and sees Ren on the floor looking like she has a headache._

_Walking forward Ana draws Ren's attention as Ana quietly asks, "Are you okay?"_

_Ren looks at Ana, trying to determine if she was only trying to be nice so that she could hurt her later._

_Ren shrugs and says, "The voices in my head are giving me a headache."_

_Ana nods and says, "I believe I have something to help you, follow me."_

_Ren follows Ana as they walk out of the dojo and into Ana and Jupiter's room._

_Ren looks around Ana and Jupiter's room while Ana looks through her jewelry box and pulls out a 1 inch wide silver bangle with 5 empty holes for some type of jewel or bead._

_Ana turns back around and holds out her hands with the silver bangle in them as Ren looks at it curiously before looking Ana in the eyes unsure of why she's giving her a piece of jewelry._

"_Here take it, it should help with those voices of yours," Ana says as she hands Ren the bangle._

"_What's it for?" Ren asks curiously twirling the bangle in her hands._

"_It's a piece of jewelry that is specialized for people with multiple personalities, and it's for you to keep," Ana says smiling at Ren._

_Ren puts on the silver bangle and the holes that were in it fills up with Magenta, Red, Green, Pink and Gold._

_After Ren puts on the bangle the voice are quieter and not trying to give her a huge headache anymore, smiling Ren looks up at Ana and says, "Thank you!"_

_Ana smiles and says, "You're welcome."_

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**omoidashita sadame no subete wo ukeireta**_

_**nigiru te ha kesenai**_

Another cloaked feminine figure with long light blue hair stands one foot away on the right, with her arms crossed under her bust staring at the fire, remembering the day that she told Ana who she was related too.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_Ana walks down the hall and as she passes by Mitsuko's room and she hears sniffling and knocks on the door._

_Mitsuko opens the door slowly and lets Ana in and then sits back on the bed as Ana sits on the bed next to Mitsuko and asks, "What's wrong Mitsuko?"_

_Mitsuko doesn't say anything for a moment but then gets up and grabs something off her desk before handing it to Ana._

_Ana looks at the paper and sees that it's a wanted poster of a teen who looks like a male version of Mitsuko._

"_Who's this Mitsuko?" Ana asks still looking at the picture._

_Mitsuko is silent for the moment before saying, "It's my brother Basil... he went missing a year before I was... sold by my step-mother to HIM."_

_Knowing who him was Ana nods and asks, "Do you want us to help find your brother?"_

_Mitsuko looks at Ana with an extremely hopeful look on her face, and wrings her hands in anticipation._

_Ana nods and says, "Of course we will, after all he's family to you."_

_Mitsuko launches herself at Ana sobbing 'thank you' over all while Ana hugs Mitsuko, letting the girl tire herself out._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**itsukushimu inori chiisana hohoemi**_

_**mamoru tame ni michibikareru**_

_**kanashimi sae kirisaiteku**_

_**kokoro ha koko ni aru to**_

Another cloaked feminine figure standing about 4' 11 remembers the time that Ana told her something about small people.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_Ayame sits on the couch in the living room sniffling when Ana walks into the room to and finds Ayame all by herself._

_Ana walks towards Ayame and sits down next to her and asks, "What's wrong honey?"_

_Ayame sniffles before muttering, "I'm short."_

_Ana gives a small smile, and wraps her arms around Ayame's shoulders and says, "It's okay sweetheart, I know several short people who are short and extremely talented."_

"_Really?" Ayame asks as her sniffling stops, and looks at Ana with her light blue eyes._

_Ana nods smiling and says, "Yes, and it's as they say, big things come in small packages."_

_Ayame smiles slightly as she says, "Really? Do you think I can become strong despite the fact that I'm small?"_

_Ana smiles and hugs Ayame tighter to her side and says, "Yes I believe you can, and to become strong you need to train and protect those who are precious to you, understand?"_

_Ayame nods, her smile nearly spitting her face._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**tsunagaru utagoe ai wo shiru namida**_

_**ikutsumo aru inochi no kagiri**_

_**sora he tsudzuku hana no tsubasa**_

_**sakaseta asu he no michi**_

_**tsudzuiteku**_

Another cloaked figure standing at 6' 1 with a mask covering the lower part of his face stares angrily at the flames remembering when Ana taught him some calming techniques to deal with his anger.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_A nine-year-old Takeshi angrily paces back and forth in the indoor dojo muttering to himself._

_Ana walks by the dojo and then back tracks too see an agitated Takeshi, walking in Ana asks, "What's wrong Takeshi? You've been so angry lately."_

_Takeshi looks up and says, "I'm angry and I can't control it... I'm actually scared that I will hurt my family."_

_Ana walks up to Takeshi, puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Are Akihiko, Ren, Mitsuko, Ayame and Ryuu your family?"_

_Takeshi nods then mumbles, "so are you, oracle and Jupiter."_

_Ana smiles and says, "Well you're in luck, I have some calming exercises to help you with your anger, do you want to hear them?"_

_Takeshi looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding; listening to what Ana was telling him._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**saigo no negai wo kanaeru no da to shitara**_

_**hitotsu dake no hikari wo todokeru**_

The last cloaked member stands still at about 6' 3", staring blankly into the fire not an emotion on his face, though his eyes show something different, remembering what Ana had told him after he lost control.

_~Flashback no Jutsu~_

_Ryuu hides in a tree in the outdoor training arena, looking at the destruction from having lost control and nearly hurting those he cared about like family._

_All of a sudden Ryuu hears someone sitting on the branch next to him and turns to look._

_Ryuu sees Ana sitting there looking at him._

_It's silent for a moment before Ana asks, "Are you okay Ryuu?"_

_Ryuu doesn't say anything for a moment then mutters, "No, I hurt them."_

_Ana gives him a look of understanding before saying, "I understand what happened to you, something similar had happened to Oracle and her brother."_

_Ryuu looks at Ana with a curious expression in his eyes._

"_That's something you'll have to ask her about, as it is not my place to tell her secrets," Ana says looking at Ryuu._

_Ryuu looks thoughtful before muttering, "They won't forgive me."_

_Ana looks at Ryuu with a small smile and says, "Talk to them, with what you all went through together, he's more of a monster then your scaled friend is."_

_Ryuu sits there quietly, thinking about what Ana had said, then nods saying, "I will... thanks... Kaa-san."_

_Ryuu then disappears, leaving Ana with a surprised look on her face._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

_**tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi**_

_**negau hodo ni ushinau mono**_

_**fukai yami wo kirisaiteku**_

_**kokoro ha koko ni aru to**_

Each looking at the rings adorning their fingers, they remembered the time that they founded the Vongola, and getting their own rings that match their personalities, and abilities.

They also remember the day their mother figure died.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

_CLANG CLANG "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM PAIN!" _

"_I will have the dragon it's only a matter of time."_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!"_

"_As you wish."_

_Squelch._

"_Ana, why?" Ren, Akihiko, Ayame, Mitsuko cry to the woman whom they consider their mother as Takeshi and Ryuu stand off to the side clenching their fists with angry expressions upon their faces._

_Ana rasps out, "It's my time... I don't want you to unnecessarily look for revenge your... too little... the time will come... when they will fall... and don't be... sad... for my... death... do me one favor?" Ana looks at us as we all nod._

_Ana continues, "Don't be sad or angry... especially you Ryuu... you... had no choice in housing him... if... your... happy... i'm happ...y." With her last breath she smiles and closes her eyes not to open them again._

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

After the priest leaves, they look at each other after a few minutes of silence, then two by two they leave, leaving behind the ones who started it all and saved them from a worse fate but at the same time thanking the ones who made them that way.

_**kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida**_

_**koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri**_

_**kageri mo naku mayoi no nai**_

_**hitomi no kotae idaite susundeku**_

Walking in different directions they all hear her voice saying, "When I come to the end of the road, and the sun has set for me, I want no rites in a gloom-filled room, why cry for a soul set free? Miss me a little-but not too long, and not with your head bowed low, remember the love that we once shared. Miss me but let me go. For this a journey we all must take, and each must go alone. It's all a part of the Master's plan, a step on the road to home. When you are lonely and sick of heart, go to the friends we know. Bury your sorrows in doing good deeds. Miss me but let me go."

* * *

AN: sorry for the late update I was...a bit distracted but I will be working on more chapters soon, and if you want the translations for the song message me or look them up yourself.

Playlist for Chapter:  
Aaliyah- I Miss You  
Avril lavigne- when you're gone  
Carrie Underwood- just a dream  
Noria- Hitomi no Kotae

* * *

Character Introduction:

(Deceased):

Gender: Female.

Name: Charon (fierce brightness), Ana (the sun in Egyptian). (Last, first).

Birthday: May 5th, 1965.

Age: 44.

Height/Weight: 5' 8", 125 lbs.

Appearance: Wavy light brown midback length hair, pale skin, purple eyes.

Clan: Charon.

Clans Abilities: Master swordsman.

Clan Symbol: a sword with a c on the hilt.

Family: Kenji Miyazawa (father), Mira Miyazawa (mother), Jupiter Charon (Husband), Akihiko Houshakuji, Mitsuko Kasugazaki, Takeshi Momochi, Ayame Takahashi, Ren Hanajima, and Ryuu Hisoka (thinks of them as her children).

Friends: the 7 warlords: Tristan Matranga (from the western country a.k.a America), Fang Dong (from china), Akira Hanajima (from Land of water), Arata Namikaze (from land of fire), Iwao Akasuna (from land of wind), Daisuke Fujimoto (from land of earth), Hajime Takigawa (from land of lightning), Jiraiya (sannin from konoha), Tsunade (sannin from konoha).

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Senbon and Kunais.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

Other: Found Akihiko, Mitsuko, Takeshi, Ayame, Ren and Ryuu about two months after they escaped from one of orochimaru's labs.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Charon (fierce brightness) Jupiter, (last, first).

Birthday: January 3rd, 1964.

Age: 45.

Height/Weight: 6' 3", 240 lbs.

Appearance: brown waist length hair, tanned skin, green eyes.

Clan: Charon.

Clans Abilities: Master swordsman.

Clan Symbol: a sword with a c on the hilt.

Family: Unknown all presumed dead. Ana Charon (Wife- deceased), Akihiko Houshakuji, Mitsuko Kasugazaki, Takeshi Momochi, Ayame Takahashi, Ren Hanajima, and Ryuu Hisoka (thinks of them as his children).

Friends: the 7 warlords: Tristan Matranga (from the western country a.k.a America), Fang Dong (from china), Akira Hanajima (from Land of water), Arata Namikaze (from land of fire), Iwao Akasuna (from land of wind), Daisuke Fujimoto (from land of earth), Hajime Takigawa (from land of lightning), Jiraiya (sannin from konoha) and Tsunade (sannin from konoha).

Tattoo(s): has the kanji for fire, wind, water, earth and lightning on left forearm, and the vongola ring symbols on right forearm.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Double bladed staff.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Real comrades are those who will be with you when you're in the most pain. They can show their weakness and tears in front of you."

Other: Is the husband of the woman who found Akihiko, Mitsuko, Takeshi, Ayame, Ren and Ryuu about two months after they escaped from one of orochimaru's labs.


	3. Hello Sky

_Any society that would give up a little liberty to gain a little security will deserve neither and lose both.- Benjamin Franklin.  


* * *

_

AN: The Konoha 11 are 15 except team 9 who's 16. Mist is 15. Thunder, Storm, Rain and Cloud are 16 and Sun is 18.

Beta read by: Bad Company, who is completely awesome, so check out her stories :) and re-written by me.

* * *

_Thoughts/__flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi talking  


* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 2: Hello Sky  


* * *

**

~Two Years Later~

~Unknown Person's POV~

"Are you sure oracle?" A male voice says from the darkness.

"Yes." A haunting female voice replies.

The same male voice sighs then says, "Who's the closet to Fire Country and Konoha?"

"Mist and Sun." The female voice replies.

"[Sighs] I'll send them a summon, shall I send for the others too?" The male voice asks, pausing at the white archway.

"Yes."

"I'll get it done." The male voice says as he walks away.

After a moment of silence, the female voice says to herself.

"The sky has finally come home."

~Naruto's POV~

_Tired. _

_So tired._

_Why did they do this to me? I brought him back alive didn't I?_

_~Flashback no Jutsu~_

Dragging Sasuke's unconscious body across the gates with Kakashi-Sensei behind me. I notice Sakura standing there.

"Sakura-Chan, I kept my promise to you, see-" *BAM*

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU MONSTER!" _Sakura_.

"DEMON!"

"GET RID OF IT!"

_Ow this hurts, why are they throwing stones at me? I brought him back didn't I?_

"STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!" _Tsunade-obaa-san, it hurts_.

"SHIZUNE! GET HIM TO THE HOSTPITAL NOW!"

I feel someone pick me up from where I had fallen on the ground, "It's okay Naruto. I got you." Kakashi-sensei says running as fast as possible to the hospital with Shizune right behind us.

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

Beep... Beep... Beep... _What's that noise? Oh yeah, I'm in the hospital_.

"Ugh," I groan in pain trying to open my eyes.

"Naruto... naruto... wake up." _Tsunade-obaa-san_.

Opening my eyes, I look up and see Tsunade's face looking down from the clipboard in her hands.

Looking down at myself, and all I see are bandages... like I was a mummy or something.

After reading and checking on my health, she puts the clipboard down, Sniffling...looking at me with a forlorn expression on her face.

All of a sudden I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Brows furrowing I look at her and ask, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Sasuke?"

Tsunade shakes her head in despair before saying, "Sasuke's in a coma but that's not what i'm sad and distressed about... Naruto... the council decided to have you executed."

My jaw drops in disbelief.

The door opens and the rookie 11 minus Sasuke (who's in a coma) and Sakura (who is a useless bitch), Chouji, and Neji, walk in and surround my bed.

Some of them have flowers or get well cards. All have some look of sadness or hope.

I sit their stunned for a few seconds before yelling, "WHAT!"

"Ssshh! Be Quiet!" Tsunade snaps quietly yelling (is that even possible?).

Tsunade continues saying, "I'm sorry Naruto, they went behind my back, there is nothing I can do, the council also revealed your furry friend."

Tsunade puts a hand on my shoulder, and steps aside.

I sit there, nervous as the others surround my hospital bed.

Ino speaks up from the right of Shikamaru and speaks, "I know I haven't been the most friendliest of people to you naruto but what Sakura did was wrong, she asked you to bring him back and you did, and I know the difference between a flower and a pot."

Shikamaru speaks up from his spot as he leans against the wall, "Naruto if you were the demon that everyone says that you are, you would've killed everyone years ago. I got your back too... [Sighs] so troublesome."

Kiba spoke up from the foot of my hospital bed and says, "I agree with shika, besides you did everything in your powers to make everyone happy and safe. Also it takes a whole lot of strength to keep something of that size at bay. Akamaru and I totally got your back buddy."

Akamaru barks in agreement.

Shino speaks up from the corner of the room, "Demon's don't put other peoples lives before their own. You're also not afraid of my Kikai bug, and for that I have your back."

Ten-Ten speaks up from the left side of my hospital bed, "You are the hero because you hold back what everyone fears, and you don't let anything anyone says to you get you down and when your down you just get right back up. That makes you a hero in my eyes. I got your back naruto."

Lee then starts speaking sitting in a chair next to Ten-Ten on the right, with crutches in hand, "YOSH NARUTO-KUN! [Everyone shushes lee] sorry their flames of youth is very unyouthful for not liking your strength to never give up, I got your back Naruto-kun."

Hinata quietly speaks up and surprisingly without stuttering from sitting on the right side of my hospital bed, "I know that most of the villagers and ninjas may think of you as a failure but I know you're not... you're a proud failure, and it's because you're not perfect, because you fail, and you have the strength to get back up, and I believe that's where true strength comes from... I will always have your back Naruto-kun."

Hearing that they still accept me despite having the kyuubi sealed in me made me start to cry, Tsunade, and surprisingly Hinata wrap their arms around my shoulders.

The others sat around the room in silence.

Suddenly the hokage's advisors came through the door along with Danzo and some ANBU guards, the rookies in the room are escorted out of the room.

Tsunade reluctantly gets off the bed and stands to the side of the room.

One of the advisors... Homura steps forward and says, "Naruto Uzumaki you are here by detained and later executed for the use of the demon's chakra and the assault on a fellow konoha shinobi at noon tomorrow. These anbu will be your guards until tomorrow afternoon."

I just sit there quietly, thinking of many ways to torture them, with Kyuubi agreeing for the most part.

Homura then turns around and walks out followed by Koharu with Danzo only sparing him a glance. The ANBU look at each other for a second and move into positions.

Two outside the door, one in each corner of the room and the last four patrolling the floor.

Sighing, then moving to lay down wincing and gasping in pain, Tsunade-Obaa-san is by my side helping me into a laying position with the ANBU watching us like hawks.

Tsunade then whispers that she is sorry for not trying hard enough, then leaves the room.

I slowly drift off to sleep but fully aware of my surroundings. Not noticing two cloaked figures outside the window.

Opening my eyes I find my self in my mind.

_Why couldn't I make my mind better than a sewer_?

_**Yes, Why couldn't you brat?**_

_Kyuubi not now_.

_**I know about you being sentenced to death already i'm in your mind you know**_.

_I hate those damn advisors they always made my life fucking hell_.

_**I know never liked them or Danzo either when I was in human form**_.

_... Wait what! What do you mean in human form!_

_**Yes before I got stuck in you I was able to shift from giant fox to human**_.

_That's awesome!_

_**Yes and I knew your parents too**_.

_...What? You knew my parents and neglected to tell me!_

_**Yes! Now stop yelling or I could not heal you for you!**_

_..._

_**That's what I thought**_.

_Can you tell me?_

_**Not yet but soon I'll be able to tell you when this is all over**_.

_When will that be?_

_**Soon a friend of your fathers and mine is coming around noon tomorrow.**_

_Their coming around noon tomorrow? Don't I have an execution tomorrow?_

_**No you don't that's why they're coming tomorrow**_.

_...Okay_.

_**Don't think about it anymore and go to sleep kit you got a realllly big day tomorrow**_.

_Night fuzzy_.

_**Shut it**_.

The next morning by 11:45 in the morning, I was wide-awake but I had my eyes closed.

I hear the door open and one of the ANBU guard walk in the room. One walks up to the right side of my bed and says, "Wake up, it's almost time."

Opening my eyes I look at the ANBU who spoke and see pity and anger. "I'm here to escort you."

Nodding my head I wince as I get up even with the ANBU helping me up.

Going to change I could have sworn there was somebody outside the window just moments before walking into the bathroom to change, shrugging I put on my clothes that were laid out as fast as possible.

Walking out of the room with the ANBU guards and my hand bound in chakra binding rope, towards the execution ground.

Outside on the streets it's dead quiet (no pun intended), many of the villagers who hated me were there jeering and throwing objects at me as we walked by, thankfully some of the ANBU who respected me for the power I have and for not using the kyuubi's chakra, caught the objects before they could reach their destination.

The ANBU lead to the platform where I am to be executed.

Standing there looking out at the crowd filled with both civilians and ninjas, most noticeably his friends (who looked angry minus sakura who looked happy I was gonna die), their clans (who looked angry and regret for not trying harder) and the one of the cloaked people again.

_I think those cloaked people are up to something._

Advisor Homura steps forward and says, "The accused Naruto Uzumaki stands here today to be executed for an attempted murder on the last loyal Uchiha."

The crowd becomes angry and starts to boo and yell, throwing insults at me.

As Homura Finishes Advisor Koharu steps up and says, "We will now begin the execution. Not! Ha-ha!"

Koharu grabs Naruto and jumps to a rooftop with unconscious ANBU lying around.

"Ha-ha! Losers!" the 'Koharu' poof and a cloaked person standing at 4' 10 standing there, he then jumps around saying, "Mist hurry up! I want to eat cake now!"

Hearing a snort to my left I turn my head and see another cloaked person but this one standing at 5' 10, at least a foot taller than his companion.

_Where'd this person come from?_

I hear a feminine voice say, "I'm right here sun, lets get back to base, and get your cake too. The others should be there too."

The midget continues to jump around and says, "Thunder, Storm, Rain, and Cloud! They're here too, let's go so we can eat cake together, just like old times!"

The feminine giant say, "Yes them, and were not that old sun."

"HEY UNHAND THAT DEMON! BRING HIM BACK! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" various people yelling and screaming at us from down below on the streets.

The two that were on either side weren't paying attention to them just quietly conversing with each other and I could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation like vongola and new guardian.

_Must be the people ero-sennin was talking about when I was training with him_.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

Sitting around the fire eating dinner with ero-sennin I ask him a question about the vongola where I overheard him talking with someone.

He pauses with the fish halfway to his mouth, "What?" he spits out slowly as if he didn't hear what I said, so I repeated the question this time staring him in the eyes never looking away.

"Alright what I can say about the vongola without them finding out and kicking my ass is that do not mess with them they're badass motherfuckers and they don't fuck around, especially the midget... just don't call him that to his face." Jiraiya starts out and says the last part really quiet and fast that I almost didn't catch it.

_Good thing Kyuubi gave me enhanced senses or else I wouldn't have heard that._

Nodding, we finish eating and go to sleep.

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

I snap out of my daze when I hear the one called mist telling everyone that nothing ever goes according to plan, then a flash of light, and then everything goes black.

~A Couple Hours Later, Inside A Random Room In The Middle Of Nowhere~

"Ugh that hurts," I slowly open my eyes to see a smooth white ceiling; I turn my head and realize that i'm not alone. It was the tall one from earlier.

"Hello Sky, welcome to the Vongola Guardians." Mist say and with that I freeze and the only word to come out of my mouth is, "What?"

* * *

AN: I had debated whether or not to end it here but I decided to put more to this chapter since it was short to me.

* * *

~MIST'S POV~

*~FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THE EXECUTION~*

"Mist what was the mission we are doing?" Sun asks just as we are exiting the hidden Compounds gates.

I look at him in his small blonde haired glory whom is also holding a piece of cake (from out of nowhere by the way).

"We are getting Naruto Uzumaki. Oracle had a vision of Sky getting killed around noon in three days." I tell looking down at him with a smile on my face.

Doing the light teleportation jutsu and teleporting a 1 mile outside of konoha. Setting up camp for the night before heading to konoha.

A little while later, sitting around a small campfire and eating some fish that I caught for dinner. Sun turns to me and says, "Heeeyyy~ Mist will the others me us at oracle's oasis?"

I turn to him and say, "Yes, Thunder, Storm, Rain, and surprisingly even the elusive Cloud will be there."

Sun jumps up and down in joy. He eventually tires himself out and goes to sleep, leaving me with the first shift. Around 2 in the morning I go and wake up sun for his shift, we switch shift and I drift off soon dreaming of what oracle told me before she sent us off.

~(Mist's dream)~

_Walking through the halls of the oasis towards the domain of the oracle. _

_I come across a huge set of Titanium doors with bronze trimmings and doorknobs with gold and silver swirls all over the door. _

_Opening the door I come into a hallway that starts off as woods then merges into a forest, walking through the one of many trails but only one leads to the oracle._

_Heading in the right direction, I come across a large tower with many steps to walk up the steps._

_Once at the top of the tower there is grass at the top with a 3-foot marble wall going around the edges so no one falls off the tower._

_In the center of the tower was a large lily pond with different colored water lilies and koi fish swimming around, and a bridge going across the pond to a large alcove in the back._

_In the back of the pond are Greek column is various stages of breaking down in the back in a semi circular pattern with a small ring of fire in front of the Greek columns._

_Near the columns is a large metal dish in the center, In the dish is a woman with straight waist length black hair, pale skin, white eyes, white dress (like Marilyn Monroe) with black mesh tights and off white heels with criss crossing ribbons lacing up calf to knee._

_ORACLE: [In a haunting voice] Hello Guardian of the Mist._

_MIST: [In a kneeling position] Oracle, you have summoned me?_

_ORACLE: I have had a vision concerning one Guardian of the Sky._

_MIST: What is it you want me to do?_

_ORACLE: You and Sun are to head to konoha to rescue one Uzumaki Naruto from being killed. He is to be the new Guardian of the Sky. Make within three days or all will be lost... oh and I don't think that Arata-Sama will be too happy with us._

_MIST: Why?_

_ORACLE: Uzumaki Naruto is his younger brothers son, his nephew._

_MIST: Ah I see, when we return shall we bring Uzumaki-san here?_

_ORACLE: Yes we have much to discuss, and don't worry about the other guardians for I have summoned them and they will be here when you return._

_MIST: Yes I shall return with him._

_I then stand up and turn around and leave. Walking to the marble wall and I stand at the top._

_I jump off, landing in a crouching position (not hurting myself) and get Sun and set out to Konoha, home of that bastard and the Sky._

~(End Mist's dream)~

"Miiist waaake uuup~ [in a sing song voice]. It's time to go to Konoha [spits out the last word]." Sun tells me handing me some breakfast...fish...again.

_Woo so exciting_.

Sealing the tents into a storage scroll, we then head towards Konoha.

~Konoha's Main Gate~

Catching sight of something blonde and orange, we stop and watch the scene before us.

The blonde was carrying someone with black hair on his back towards the gate's where a pink haired girl and a small crowd which was growing by the minute.

Some words were exchanges between the blonde boy and the pink haired girl.

Soon she hits him and starts yelling at him saying, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE! YOU MONSTER!" and continues to hit him, then the crowd joins in by beating him and throwing rocks.

Then a busty blonde woman comes out of nowhere, storming through the crowds, throwing them out of her way like she was swatting flies, and a woman with short brown hair following behind her.

She was followed by a red headed teen with a gourd on his back, following behind him was a teen wearing some sort of cat suit and is carrying something wrapped in bandages on his back.

Behind cat suit boy was a teenage girl with blonde hair in four ponytails and carrying a battle fan on her back.

The busty blonde says something to the brunette and man with silver hair who came out of nowhere rushed towards the downed blonde and black haired teen and rush towards the hospital.

The blonde woman, from our observing the crowd we find out she's the Godaime Hokage, whom is yelling at her ANBU to take in the stupid villagers who were stupid enough to break some law and those who threw the stones at the blonde boy to Ibiki.

_Ibiki the Sadist, I don't feel sorry for those villagers._

The hokage turns towards the pink haired girl, who cringes under the glare that promised certain doom, then stalks off towards the hospital with the ANBU dispersing the crowd.

Subtly we follow the hokage as she heads towards the hospital, and into a surgery room where we could catch a glimpse of the blonde boy.

A couple hours later we locate his room but have to hide as the Hokage is there. Upon taking a closer look at the Hokage we notice a genjutsu cast to make her look like she's in her twenties.

She has honey brown eyes, a purple diamond in the center of her forehead, big breasts and blonde hair, though not as bright as the boy lying in the hospital bed.

She is wearing a light green kimono top with kanji for gamble on her back with a blue sash and blue pants that cut off at the calf, and black healed sandals.

There were others in the room, there was a platinum blonde with blue pupiless eyes leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed, there was a brown haired boy with a pineapple style hair, practically asleep on the left side of the platinum blonde, he also had a bandage on one of his fingers.

There was another boy in the corner wearing a coat up to his nose and dark glasses and poofy hair. At the foot of the bed there was a boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes with red triangle like tattoos on his cheeks and wearing a hospital gown.

On the left side of the hospital bed was a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, which reminded me of a panda, has brown eyes, wearing a pink Chinese styled shirt and dark green pants.

On the chair on the right of the panda girl, was the weirdest person that I've seen so far.

This person had on a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and blue ninja shoes, his headband was used as a belt and bandages covering his hands to his elbows, his hair was black in a bowl cut styled and giant eyebrows that looked like caterpillar, he was leaning on crutches.

The last person in the room was seated on the right side of the hospital bed and she has short indigo hair, lavender pupiless eyes, and wore a tan colored jacket with a yellow circle and a red flame in the middle on the shoulders of the jacket, blue pants and blue ninja shoes.

_Hm, she's a Hyuuga; by her posture she has self esteem issues._

They all say something to the blonde on the bed, but the mood changes when two old men, one of which reminds someone of a mummy and a woman with her hair in a tight bun and some ANBU behind them.

_That mummy man, I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't seem to remember where._

Some of the ANBU escort the kids out of the room expect the two blondes, one being unable to move without some assistance at the moment.

After a moment of talking to them.

_And it's not good from the look on the blonde's faces._

The three then leave followed shortly by the Hokage who did not look pleased at them.

The ANBU took their positions around the room and started patrolling the hallways, making it difficult to take him at the moment.

I glance at Sun to see his normally happy-go-lucky expression not there but a blank mask.

_He's not happy._

Tapping him on the shoulder I shake my head no, and then jump off the ledge, followed by Sun himself.

We go to a hotel and rent a room for the night and talk about what we seen and heard.

Which meant watching Sun walk back and forth, ranting.

Not really a pretty sight.

We leave the cloaks behind and head to a bar/restaurant to meet with our father's friend, Jiraiya, whom is sitting in a corner booth.

We head in his direction, take our seats, and order some shots and cake, we then start talking about a certain container.

Jiraiya sighs and says, "I see you guys are here a little early, anyway this is what you asked for?"

Jiraiya then hands over a manila envelope to me for Jupiter.

I smile and say, "It was Aunt Oracle, she told us something bad would happen to the container at noon tomorrow."

Sun's attention was distracted when the waitress brought some cakes to the table.

Jiraiya nods and says, "Ah, yes oracle. How is the all seeing one by the way?"

I smile, leaning against the tabletop and say, "She's well as usual."

Sun wasn't paying attention, as he was inhaling cake upon cake.

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow and asks, "She told you guys to get here?"

"Yes," Sun and I say at the same time.

Jiraiya just nods.

I lean forward, whispering, "What's going on with the boy? All Oracle saw was death."

Sun stops eating his cake mid bite, fork still in his mouth.

Jiraiya leans forward as well and whispers, "He's going to be executed at noon tomorrow."

Sun and I 'whisper yell', "What?"

Jiraiya agrees and says, "I know, I can't believe that they're doing this to HIS child."

I tilt my head to the left, looking Jiraiya straight in the eyes as I say, "He's HIS child isn't he?"

Sun goes back to eating a new piece of cake.

Jiraiya takes a deep breathe and slowly answers, "Yes."

I smirk evilly as I say, "They better not hope HE finds out, then all hell will break loose."

Sun looks up from his cake and says, "Yeah, he's already upset that his little brother is dead."

Jiraiya slightly pales as he mutters, "Y-yeah that would be very bad... for them."

I smirk and say, "Yeah? Well that's too bad."

Sun snickers while eating his cake.

Jiraiya pales completely as he whispers, "What?"

I shrug, smirking slightly as I say, "You heard me. Somehow he got word of his little nephews execution and is pissed the fuck off. He wants the council's blood."

Sun looks up from his cake, fork halfway to his mouth as he says, "Yeah, but the other warlords managed to calm him down enough so he could think straight."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitches as he says, "Him thinking straight is even worse than with him loosing it."

I take a shot from the table as I say, "True."

Sun tries to reach a shot but I slap his hand away as I say to him, "Later."

Jiraiya sighs and puts his hand to his head and mutters to himself, "I need to get smashed."

I grab another shot and hand it to Jiraiya as I say, "You need it more than I do."

Sun innocently says, "But you don't get drunk Mist."

Jiraiya laughs softly to himself and orders more drinks.

I twitch as I say, "After tomorrow are you heading towards the oasis?"

Sun finishes his last cake and was making the owner very happy.

Jiraiya grabs another shot and knocks it back and then says, "Maybe, but I have to make sure that Tsunade won't kill the council before Arata does."

I smile, then get up as I say, "Okay then, have fun with that, I'll send Kiri when Naruto settles in."

Sun tries to reach another shot again but I pick him up first.

Jiraiya by now is tipsy and slurring his words together as he manages to say, "Yeaz, latersh (Yeah, later)."

(An: if someone could do a better job at slurred speech, that would help, thank you.)

As we leave, we hand the waitress the money for the cake Sun had eaten and we head back to our hotel for the night.

On our way to the hotel we notice that the ANBU getting ready for the execution tomorrow.

_Which won't happen, not if we can help it. You know, for the greatest ninja village we've been getting around quite easily but then again we can never be to careful, just being overconfident can get people killed_.

Entering our hotel room, we head to our beds to get some rest, for we have a long day tomorrow.

~Day of Execution, 11:45 a.m.~

Sun and I woke up early and got ready for the day, throwing on our cloaks and do what we have to do to get ready.

An hour ago we got the drop on the female elder just as she was about to leave her residence.

Now... she lays bound and gagged on the floor, glaring and mumbling insults at us.

I glare at the elder but I speak to Sun, "You know what do to Sun?"

Sun nods and does a henge into the elder and leaves when the procession of ANBU guards leading the Elders to the execution platform.

Still looking at the downed elder, I kneel close to her face and say, "You made a big mistake in making the order to execute Naruto, better hope Arata-Sama is EXTREMELY merciful but now KNOWING that his nephew was actually alive the entire time and finding out that the council lied to him, I don't think he'll be too merciful on you elders."

The old woman pales and her eyes grow wide with fear.

I poke her cheek and continue saying, "So miss elder, you don't have to worry about Naruto from what our friend tells us he'll forgive you but Arata-Sama and the Vongola will never forgive you, so good luck getting out of that rope, as it won't come undone unless someone not the one trapped in said rope dispels it."

Walking to the window Sun and I came through, I turn around and say, "Bye, bye now and let's hope that we don't meet again because I will most likely kill you."

With that I jump out the window and slowly make my way to the execution site.

I quickly make a shadow clone and that one headed towards the crowd as the I made my way to the surrounding building rooftop behind the platform and knock out the ANBU stationed there quietly.

Looking into the crowd, I see the same teen's as yesterday but this time it's with their families, I stay in the shadows of the building to not be seen but close enough so that if Sun needs help I'll be there.

Soon it's noon and Naruto is seen walking towards the execution site with his ANBU guards, he is then lead to the center of the platform.

As he stops, the male elder speaks, "The accused Naruto Uzumaki stands here today to be executed for the attempted murder on the last loyal Uchiha."

The crowd becomes angry and starts to boo and yell, throwing insults at Naruto.

My clone snorts trying not to laugh, gaining looks from Naruto's friends and their families. The adults notice how intently my clone is staring at Naruto.

I look down at the platform where the disguised Sun steps up and says, "We will now begin the execution. Not! Ha-ha!"

Sun (still disguised) grabs a stunned Naruto and jumps onto the rooftop just one foot away from me.

Sun dispels the henge jutsu and starts jumping around excitedly as he says, "Mist hurry up! I want to eat cake now!"

I snort, which draws Naruto's attention as I say, "I'm right here Sun, lets get back to base, and get your cake too. The others should be there too."

Sun's eyes light up as he continues to jump around excitedly saying, "Thunder, storm, rain, and cloud! They're here too, let's go so we can eat cake together, just like old times!"

I roll my eyes as I say, "Yes them, and were not that old Sun."

We then hear people in the crowd yell out, "HEY UNHAND THAT DEMON! BRING HIM BACK! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

We ignore the screaming morons and Sun turns to me and asks, "This is Sky right Mist?"

I nod and say, "Yes, this is Sky we need to get him to the oasis to meet the other vongola members Sun."

Sun nods.

Finally having enough of the screaming morons, I turn and scream, "SHUT THE HELL UP! NOTHING EVER GOES TO PLAN! SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"

Sun and I then use the teleportation jutsu (the one without hand seals so that a certain red eyes person doesn't copy it).

~At the oasis, 1:00 p.m. Mist's POV~

Sun and I land at the Oasis entrance to see Jupiter Otou-san training with Cloud.

Upon stepping onto the Oasis, they pause and look over at us, seeing Uzumaki on my shoulder Otou-san says something to Cloud who disappears and then comes to my side and then quickly escorts us to Naruto's new room and places him inside the bed, as I stand outside the door.

Otou-san then checks to see how his injuries were healing.

Seeing that they were almost healed, he re-bandages the wounds that still need it.

Otou-san then exit's the room, closing the door behind him and motions for Sun and I to follow him to the diningroom/meetingroom.

Upon entering the dining room, I see a lot of familiar faces sitting at the table, and surprisingly Oracle was even there.

Considering she rarely ever leaves her Oasis.

Otou-san sits at the head of the table with Oracle to his left; the chair to his right had been empty for several years.

Next to Oracle is the calm and collected Thunder, next to Thunder is the hyper Sun.

Next to Sun is the ever-quiet Cloud, across from Cloud is the sweet and loving Rain.

Next to rain is the temperamental Storm, and next to storm is myself.

Otou-san speaks as soon as Sun and I sat down, "We should get this over with soon incase Naruto wakes up, I fore one would not want to wake up somewhere not knowing where the hell I am and with no clue as to what's going on."

We all nod in agreement.

Oracle then speaks up in her haunting voice, "What was Jiraiya's face when he found about the news?"

Sun and I snicker, as we imagine the look on Jiraiya's face.

I smile slightly as I say, "His face was hilarious, that was only after he finished looking like a ghost."

Sun nods in agreement as he says innocently, "I thought he would bolt hearing that Arata-Sama is pissed off."

Thunder sighs, shaking her long light blue hair as she says, "You shouldn't make fun of people like that you two."

Storm snorts as he says kind of rudely, "You should stop being such a goody goody all the time, you'll get someone killed."

Thunder goes to say something but gets interrupted as Otou-san barks out, "Storm! Be nice to your sister! Though you do have a point. There are times when you have to obey the law and there are times when you have to work beyond the law, okay?"

Storm nods and mumbles an apology.

Thunder sighs and says, "I know you meant well storm but right now we should focus on getting Naruto up to speed, so that he can protect himself and his precious people from the people who wish to do them and him harm."

Everyone silently agrees in unison as Oracle speaks, "Thunder is right, first we help Naruto, then we'll deal with the council and that damned snake later."

I then remember something and take out the manila envelope and slide it towards Otou-san.

"I almost forgot, I have this from Jiraiya to you." I tell him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Hm, how interesting, I wonder what it is this time?" Otou-san picks up the envelope and looks through it.

After a couple of second his eyes widen and he mutters, "Holy shit."

Oracle smack the back of Otou-san's head as she chastises him, "Watch your language."

Storm snickers but then gets smacked in the head by me, he then rubs the back of his head and mutters, "Ow."

The corner of Cloud's lips twitch as if he's trying not to laugh.

Rain who had been quiet the entire time speaks up, "Is that all Otou-Sama?"

Otou-san nods and says, "Yes, that's all, and before you go there's something's that need to be done, Oracle look to the horizon and be watchful of our enemies, Storm behave yourself and meet me and Cloud in the indoor training room, Thunder I need you to get some information on all the dirty little secrets within Konoha I don't care how little it is I want it here ASAP, Rain I want you to check our supplies, see what we need and get what we don't have, Mist I want you to go and wait for Naruto to wake up and explain everything to him, Sun... Try not to eat all the cakes in the refrigerator or the pantry."

Rain as we start to get up asks Otou-san, "What are you going to do?"

Otou-san gets up as well saying, "Well, I am going to talk to Arata about his nephew and to cool his calling the council's blood for a while. Dismissed minions."

Everyone sighs at the nickname but goes and does their assignments.

~Naruto's room, Vongola compound, 1: 30 p.m.~

I sit in a chair by Naruto's bed reading a book on poison's and their purposes waiting for Naruto to wake up from his first time being in the teleportation jutsu.

A couple of minutes later I hear groaning coming from the bed and Naruto mutters, "Ugh, that hurts."

I put a bookmark on the page that i'm on and put and book down, turning to look at him I say, "Hello Sky, welcome to the Vongola Guardians."

He freezes, looking at me and says, "What?"

"I have some explaining to do as to why you are here, if you would be still and quiet, I will answer any questions you have after okay?" I tell him, and Naruto nods.

"Our aunt had a vision of you and death, so she sent Sun and I. We got to Konoha to see you dragging your friend back through the gates and saw what that pink haired girl [naruto twitches] did to you, we also saw what went on in the hospital room, what the elders did, we also met your teacher the pervert king [naruto tries to hide a smile] at a bar and we discussed some things... and it turns out you have family out there."

Naruto freezes and goes to open his mouth but I lift a hand, cutting him off and I continue, "Not yet, I'll answer your questions as best as I can after I finish explaining, as I said you have family out there that is not at all happy at what the council's decision to have you executed or how you were treated as a child, so in about a month they should be coming here to get to know you. Now any questions?"

Naruto sits up and asks, "So you rescued me?"

I nod as he continues, "What are my families names?"

"There names are Arata Namikaze, his wife/ your aunt Akiko, and your cousins Arisu, Asami and Hideaki." I tell him and watch him think about what I had just told him.

Naruto takes a deep breathe and sighs saying, "So what happens now? What about my dream of being Hokage?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and say, "Don't worry about that right now, right now you just heal up and rest, because as soon as your healed your training starts, and don't worry about your dream, as long as you believe it will come true."

Just then Rain comes in with a clipboard with a list of what we need and I give her my list, than I sit back down in the chair I was previously occupying.

Rain and I then help Naruto write down he wants for his room besides the stuff that Jiraiya sealed into scrolls before we left as Naruto was in the hospital.

After writing down what he needs, Rain leaves to the room.

I get up to leave the room, stopping at the door; I turn and say, "Tomorrow when you wake up, you'll be able to meet the others."

Naruto sleepily nods and I leave the room and start heading towards the Library to write Naruto's training schedule.

_That will be a pain, considering what he went through at the academy, he'll need a shit load of work... first I should find out what I can about Kyuubi's seal.  


* * *

_

**Playlist for Chapter:**  
Ana Johnson- We Are  
Paradiso Girls- Patron Tequila  
Aaliyah- I refuse

* * *

Character Introduction:

Gender: Female.

Name: Oracle.

As Played By: Angelina Jolie.

Nickname(s): Vision.

Birthday: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 130 lbs.

Appearance: Straight Waist length black hair, pale skin, white eyes,

Personality: honest, kind, generous, blunt.

Wears: wearing a white dress (like Marilyn manrope), black mesh tights and off white heels with criss crossing ribbons lacing up calf to knee.

Occupation: Seer.

Clan: Unknown.

Clans Abilities: Seeing the past, present, and future.

Clan Symbol: a triangle with an eye in the center.

Family: Unknown.

Friends: Jupiter Charon, Ana Charon, Jiraiya, Akira Hanajima, and Arata Namikaze.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): 3 in each ear.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: Koi fish.

Favorite Quote: "I must acknowledge, once and for all, that the purpose of diplomacy is to prolong a crisis."

Other: Is like an aunt to Ren, Akihiko, Ayame, Mitsuko, Takeshi, and Ryuu.


	4. Tempest Howls

_The most violent element in society is ignorance. ~Emma Goldman.  


* * *

_

Beta read by: Bad Company, who is completely awesome :) and re-written by me.

* * *

_Thoughts_

_Flash backs_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 3: Tempest Howls  


* * *

**

~Arata's POV, Before Naruto's Execution, Somewhere West~

Watching my children playing in the front yard, I notice my wife coming from my left.

Looking at her face, I can tell that something isn't right.

My wife speaks as she comes to stand by my side, "The other warlords are waiting for you."

I raise an eyebrow at her as I ask, "About what?"

My wife shrugs and says, "I don't know they just told me to get you, don't worry about the children I'll watch them."

With that she goes to our children and starts to play some games with them.

With my interest now spiked, as I'm usually the one calling for the meetings, I get up and head towards the meeting room and go through the doors.

Glancing around the room, I see all the warlords.

I notice that Tristan's here, _surprised he's even here, considering how anti-social the bastard is._

Tristan noticing that I am looking at him turns to me and stares back, after a moment he nods his head, crosses his arms and leans his head back to stare at the ceiling.

As I enter further into the room, the others notice my presence.

Sitting into an empty chair I ask not looking at anyone yet, "So what is so important that it involves my presence?"

No one answers so I look up and around the room.

Recognizing the looks on the guy's faces, the curious look that was on my face is replaced with a serious expression in the span of a second.

The others look at each other, then Hajime stands up and says, "We have word from Jiraiya that your brother's son and his new student is still alive."

I freeze and mutter, "What, did you say?"

Hajime clears his throat and then says, "your nephew is alive, it seems that the council has lied to us more specifically they lied to you, about their death's."

I look at Hajime confused as I say, "What deaths? My younger brother is death as is his wife and son."

Hajime shakes his head as he says, "Only your younger brother is dead, your sister-in-law we believe is still alive but her location is unknown, but considering she's an ANBU level ninja... and your nephew is alive... for the moment."

Hajime winces as he said the last part.

I freeze as my blood starts raging and I yell, "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE MOMENT!"

Hajime takes a step back and continues, "Calm down, anyway, you know before your little brother died he sealed a demon into your nephew right?"

Calming down somewhat I nod.

Hajime continues again, "Well they're saying that he used some of the demon's chakra to bring back some rouge ninja and um... I don't know how to say this without you going postal but um... [Speaks fast] they're going to execute him tomorrow at noon."

There's a brief pause as I process what Hajime just said, I then see red and go to leave the room yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONNA BE EXECUTED I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BASTARD'S! THEY'RE BLOOD IS MINE!"

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, certain members of the council shiver in fear from their impending doom (sense the sarcasm).

As I'm about to storm out of the room to spill those bastards blood and send them to hell, Tristan speaks up scaring the hell out of just about everyone, "Arata! Calm down [to Hajime] What does Jiraiya say about his new student's fate?"

Hajime twitches and says, "He's pissed off but he's called a friend of our, he called Jupiter."

All our eyes widen as Hajime continues, "To help out with your nephew."

We all look confused since the last time anyone saw him was the day after his wife's funeral.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Help how? Last time anyone saw the man he was still mourning his wife."

Hajime grins and then says, "Well from what Jiraiya has told us, Jupiter and his late-wife Ana rescued six children, four of them males the other three are females, so they save them and train them to be kage level ninjas."

Everyone including myself mutter 'fuck' 'holy shit' and 'damn.'

Hajime snorts and says, "I know, I just about had a heart attack when I found out, so anyway after his wife died I went to give our condolences on the death of Ana, and the place looked empty save for him and Oracle, guessing from the state of the place looked like I'd say those kids left just after her funeral and haven't been there since, and then Jiraiya reports back with the news of your nephews execution and that the kids came back and they are now called Vongola."

Every looks shocked as Hajime continues, "Well, they're back and ready for action. Also there's word that Chikako has a daughter in the group."

Daisuke, Iwao, Fang and I look straight at Akira who looks stunned.

Tristan just looks at the ceiling, trying to look inconspicuous.

Akira blinks and looks at us as he manages to say, "What? Chikako has a child? [Mutters to himself] why didn't she tell me?"

Hajime gives a small smile and says, "Well when you were becoming a warlord you had and still have enemies that would love to hurt you by killing them so, i'm guessing she went into hiding, I found her about ten years ago and I saw a picture of her and a three years old girl who looked like a female version of you, when I asked where she was, Chikako broke down and told me that some pale man with snake like eyes took her."

Our eyes narrow at Hajime's description for a very familiar pain in the ass.

"And she hasn't been found until now." Hajime finishes telling us.

Akira shuts his eyes, takes a deep breathe and says, "When can I see Chikako and my daughter?"

"Well for the moment we can arrange for you to see Chikako," Hajime tells Akira.

Akira stares hard at Hajime and asks, "Why only Chikako?"

Hajime replies, "Because the Vongola are currently getting their base ready for Naruto."

Still standing by the door, I turn around shocked at what Hajime just said as I ask, "What, what do you mean my nephew is going to be staying with the Vongola?"

"It's as I said, if he came to stay here with us, this place would be the first place THEY would look for him, and right now based on what Jiraiya told us about his training, he's not strong enough to take THEM on, they are what's best for him at the moment." Hajime explains to us.

Feeling satisfied with what he said, I sit back down, calm for the moment.

"As for your daughter Akira when Jupiter send word, we'll all go and meet her personally," Akira nods solemnly at what Hajime said.

Everyone then gets up and starts to leave the meeting room.

On our way out of the meeting room one of Arata's pupils comes up with a letter from the Hokage who to our surprise was Tsunade and one from Oracle.

_I thought after losing everyone she cared about from Konoha that she wouldn't return, I wonder who changed her mind?_

The letter said that he was to be executed for use of the demon's chakra and as he was about to be executed, he was rescued by two cloaked people and she had an inkling that Jiraiya was involved somehow and that she would find out how.

The letter from Oracle said that Jupiter was coming to discuss Naruto and to meet him at the meeting room at noon tomorrow.

_I wonder what Naruto's condition is? It can't be good if Jupiter is coming himself._

Thanking Arata's pupil we walk further out into an open area where our families were playing.

A hawk's cry makes us look up; we recognize the hawk as one of Jupiter's messenger birds.

Said hawk lands on Tristan's outstretched arm, and he grabs the letter, handing it to me. Tristan gives the bird a piece of jerky for the effort of traveling all the way here.

After opening the letter, I read it out loud, "Dear devil's rejects [everyone snorts at the nick name] tomorrow I will come and discuss Arata's nephew who is in my glorious care [everyone rolls their eyes] so expect my oh so lovely visit."

We shake our heads in exasperation at how Jupiter is acting in his letter and we relax with our families but Tristan who's petting the messenger hawk while leaning against one of the boulders in the meadow area.

~Akira's POV~

Sitting watching my younger children running around, I start to think to myself.

_Why didn't she tell me? I understand that I have enemies on my ass all the time._

_I'm just glad she's all right, I wonder if she's moved on?_

_I hope she understands that I don't feel the same way as I used too._

~The Next Day, Meeting Room, 12:00 p.m.~

~Arata's POV~

Sitting around the table, I yawn cause of the little sleep I got last night because of hearing that my sister-in-law maybe alive and that my nephew is the container of our best friend and the council tried to have him executed.

"When's Jupi gonna get here?" Iwao pouts, acting like a child.

Daisuke shakes his head saying, "You realize that he's probably going to kill you when he hears what you're calling him now."

I glance at Tristan who had his eyes closed and had his head on his arms on the table, practically asleep, I think.

_Lucky bastard, but based on his breathing, he's wide-awake._

Fang snickers.

Akira just sighs, silently looking at the table, a tired look on his face since yesterday from hearing that his lover was alive and had a child by him.

_Poor guy thinking that she's dead, only to learn that she was alive and had his child, who is missing thanks to that snake bastard._

Iwao just continues to move around the room, acting like a child, as he's one of those types who can't sit still unless it's an emergency.

_He acts like such a child but he's also hilarious when trying to get people to loosen up and have fun._

Daisuke just watches the free entertainment that is Iwao.

Hajime is taking pictures of the things that Iwao is doing.

_Of course it's for blackmail purposes, the only way._

A few moments later the door opens and Jupiter walks in.

I grin and say, "Well, look who it is, Iwao was just complaining about you."

In the background Iwao whines and says that he was not.

Jupiter grins and sits down in one of the empty chairs and says, "You all know why i'm here? [We all nod] Okay so you've heard from Jiraiya about the idiotic council members, the civilian council of course, they're always meddling and screwing things that there big fat noses don't belong in."

We all nod in agreement; people should butt out when something doesn't concern them.

Jupiter clears his throat and continues, "Anyway the council decided and somehow without getting the ninja council and the Hokage's approval got an execution form passed and sealed Naruto's 'fate' but what they didn't count on was a seer to predict that if he died then the entire elemental nation's would fall."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "What about the ninja population? What do they think of him?"

Jupiter says, "Most of the ninjas don't have a real problem with him, they see him as a hero and a never ending source of amusement, Naruto also has the courage to never give up in the face of adversity [mutters] I wonder where he gets that from?"

Jupiter, along with everyone else stares at me with an 'it's so your fault' look on their faces.

Jupiter then continues, "Must in those damn Namikaze gene's to be a pain in the ass and pull shit out of fucking nowhere."

I give everyone a sheepish grin while scratching my head.

"It was mostly the civillians who tried to kill him many times, and just before his execution, two of the Vongola members got to your nephew just in time and now he's at our compound recovering from his injuries." Jupiter's finishes explaining.

I sit up straight and demand, "What injuries?"

Jupiter calmly says, "The injures are from when he and a team of ninja went to get that rouge ninja back but it's thanks to Kyuubi that he's healing faster then a regular person would."

I nod in understanding and ask, "When can I see him?"

Jupiter looks at me and says, "When he's ready."

My brows furrow but Jupiter cuts me off, "Don't look at me like that Arata, he's lived his whole like in the belief that he has no family out there and that he's all alone but finding out that he does have family out there and that the civilian council lied about it, it's a big shock for him and when he gets better and over his shock, we'll send word or better yet he'll come himself when he's ready."

From the corner of my eye I see Tristan nod in complete understanding, I also nod and say, "Okay, when he's ready."

Jupiter nods, then gets up saying, "Don't worry so much Arata, I have to go make sure no one blew the place up but I'll send daily progress reports so you can be updated on his condition and training."

Smiling we all leave the room, and out of the corner of my eye I notice Tristan and Jupiter walk off in the direction of the training grounds.

_I wonder what's up between those two?_

Ten minutes later I see a bright flash of light, and I automatically know it's Jupiter's new teleportation Jutsu.

_I hate that damn jutsu; it always knocks me out for a half an hour._

~Jupiter's POV~

Once the meeting was dismissed I caught Tristan's eye and gestured for him to follow me.

_I want to know how he feels about her._

Tristan and I end up at their training area where he turns around and asks, "What?"

I cross my arms over my chest and demand, "Cut the bullshit Tristan. What I want to know is how you feel about Ren? How serious are you? She might not be my real daughter but I still care about her like she's my own."

Tristan doesn't looked shocked, he just stares at me and then says, "I will do anything she asks of me, she is my world and I would kill anyone who wishes her harm, she has my heart and she is the other half of my soul, I would walk through hell for her."

Looking into his eyes I could tell he's telling the absolute truth, satisfied with my little questioning, I smile and say, "Okay, I will believe you for now but if you ever harm her mentally, emotionally or physically, nothing will stop me from hunting you down and removing you from the face of the earth, okay?"

Tristan twitches at the smile on my face but all he does is nod and head back to the housing area, and I teleport back to the oasis.

~A One Day Later, The Council Room, Konoha, 12:00 p.m.~

~Tsunade's POV~

_I swear if these jackasses don't shut up I'll show them the strength of my fists... Damn I need some sake_.

_These morons don't know when to shut up, Damnit that's enough!_

Slamming my hand on the table nearly splitting it in two as I yell out, "SHUT UP! ONE MORE WORD SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

The council pales somewhat and look like they want to bolt, and oddly... I feel extremely satisfied with the looks on their faces.

I go to open my mouth again but I get interrupted with Jiraiya walking through the doors.

"You're late. What the took you so long Jiraiya?" I ask him, but the look on his face showed that he was about to massacre everyone in this room.

Jiraiya doesn't answer, he sighs, looks at the council and sort of loses it as he yells at them, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! THE ONLY ONE TO GIVE OUT THE FINAL VOTE ON PUBLIC OR PRIVATE EXECUTIONS IS THE GODDAMN HOKAGE! DO YOU REALIZE WHO NARUTO'S RELATED TO!"

The civilian council and the elders look confused, obviously not connecting the dots, they were also saying that he was an orphan with no importance.

_If he's related to who I think he's related too, those elders, council members and civillians are totally screwed._

The ninja council on the other hand were connecting the dots and paled, obviously realizing whom Naruto's related too.

I look at Jiraiya like he's a nut cause most of the time he is, then I look at the council with a look that medusa would envy and told them all to get the hell out of the room.

The ninja council wisely got the hell out of the room while the civilian after some complaining eventually left the room.

I grab my head, feeling the massive migraine that the council and elders have given me.

I lean back against the chair for a moment and I sense that Jiraiya was still in the room.

Opening my eyes I glance at him saying "Is there something you wish to tell me about who the hell Naruto is related too. I know who his mother is, and I have a suspicion on who his father is."

Jiraiya was now sitting in one of the empty chairs in the room, he sighs, looking at me and says, "Who else do you know who had blonde hair that bright? How else could he learn the rasengan so fast? Who was the greatest hokage of all time? Who is his brother?"

Thinking, I start putting the pieces together, _bright blonde hair? It's not the yamanaka's they have platinum blonde, the rasengan? HE created_ _that technique, the greatest hokage is HIM, and his brother is..._ "His father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, and his older brother is one of the warlords Arata Namikaze, his mother is Kushina Uzumaki."

Jiraiya nods and says, "Yep he's related to three of the most dangerous ninjas, one of which is dead, the yellow flash his father, the pyromaniac his uncle and the red death is his mother."

I sigh in exasperation and say, "The council is totally screwed aren't they?"

Jiraiya nods, getting up and moving towards my side saying, "Yep they're screwed, they condemned an innocent boy, pissed off the red death, and has the psychotic pyromaniac on their asses and looking for their blood."

Jiraiya takes out some sake and hands me a cup and pours the sake.

Lifting the sake up to my lips, I look at him with a raised eyebrow and say, "So basically their screwed."

Sipping his sake he nods and says, "Yep, they're so screwed."

Pouring another cup of sake I say, "Why do I feel like trouble will come calling?"

Jiraiya snorts saying, "Probably because it will."

I rub my temple, trying to ease the migraine which was coming back as I angrily mutter, "Great... shit!"

"Yep."

I glare in Jiraiya's direction as I say, "Say yep one more time jiraiya, so help me I will end you."

Jiraiya smirks and says after a moments of silence, "Yep."

BAM

Jiraiya was now plastered against the wall, like a pancake.

Jiraiya mutters, "Ow."

Shaking my head I mutter, "Dumbass."

_Naruto, please be safe.  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
Anastasia ft Ben Moody- Everything Burns  
Avenged Sevenfold- Unholy Confessions  
Bowling For Soup- I Melt With You


	5. The 7 Warlords

Gender: Male.

Name: Matranga, Tristan (L/ F).

As Played By: Karl Urban.

Country: Western Country, North America.

Nickname(s): Aries.

Birthday: October 31.

Age: 27.

Height/Weight: 6' 1", 215 lbs.

Appearance: Short spiky black hair, olive green eyes, paleish tanned skin, muscular but slim.

Occupation: Mercenary, warlord.

Personality: Quiet, seems to hate everyone, sarcastic, blunt, but when family is in danger you better hope that he never finds you.

Wears: black S.W.A.T. gear but with a white skull on his bulletproof vest (think punisher: war zone).

Clan: None.

Clans Abilities: able to bend light and metal into any weapon (even bullets).

Clan Symbol: Unknown.

Family: Unknown.

Friends: Dong Fang, Hanajima Akira, Namikaze Arata, Akasuna no Iwao, Fujimoto Daisuke, Takigawa Hajime, Sarutobi Hiruzen (deceased), Jiraiya, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina (presumed dead), Namikaze Minato (deceased).

Tattoo(s): White koi fish with some pink scales on right side of chest facing the heart. A black Japanese dragon head on left side of chest over heart with the body going down left arm. A geisha sitting sideways on back with waves (left shoulder and neck, to over privates, left thigh), and a orange koi fish in middle of chest over right breast with tail going between hips and random pink flowers with dangled hoop earrings and geisha hair with a red ribbon on top with gold hair pieces (some have circles on the top and others have flowers. Kanji for illusion on left side of neck.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Anything he touches.

Pets: Male Black German Shepard called Logan.

Favorite Quote: "Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand."

Other: Knows how to use many weapons due to his training as a child to adult years. Joined the warlords when he moved to Japan when he was seventeen years old. Is great friends with Fang, Akira and Arata.

Gender: Male.

Name: Dong, Fang (L/F)-(east or winter/ upright and honest).

As Played By: Donnie Yen.

Country: China.

Nickname(s): Swift.

Birthday: July 27th.

Age: 46.

Height/Weight: 5'8", 205 lbs.

Appearance: pale skin, slanted brown eyes, short black hair.

Occupation: Martial Arts Instructor, Warlord.

Personality: Quiet but funny, when friends are in danger watch out.

Wears: Green Chinese martial arts uniform.

Clan: Dong.

Clans Abilities: Supreme Martial Arts fighting skills.

Clan Symbol: A hand with their last name on palm of hand.

Family: Unknown.

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Hanajima Akira, Namikaze Arata, Akasuna no Iwao, Fujimoto Daisuke, Takigawa Hajime.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): 1x each ear.

Weapon(s): Many, mostly hand-to-hand.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "You weren't paying attention. Besides, the best way to win an argument is to knock the other person out."

Other: Is great friend with Tristan, Akira, and Arata.

Gender: Male.

Name: Hanajima Akira (from Land of water).

As Played By: Hideto Takarai.

Country: Elemental Countries.

Nickname(s): Surf.

Birthday: July 4th.

Age: 40.

Height/Weight: 5' 6", 208 lbs.

Appearance: Tanned skin, spiky brown hair, blue eyes.

Occupation: Mercenary, Clan leader, Warlord, Father.

Personality: Calm and collected, smart, but when friends or family are hurt you better watch out.

Wears: Dark blue yakuta, with a black sash, black ninja pants, black ninja shoes with medical tape over tops of shoes, and hands from knuckles to elbow.

Clan: Hanajima.

Clans Abilities: Hanajima- Master of Illusions, more so in females than in males.

Clan Symbol: A flower with the kanji for illusion in the center of flower.

Family: Matahara Chikako (secret lover), Hanajima Ren (oldest daughter/ secret heir), Hanajima Mika (wife), Hanajima Sota (oldest son), Hanajima Aimi (youngest daughter).

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Dong Fang, Namikaze Arata, Akasuna no Iwao, Fujimoto Daisuke, Takigawa Hajime, Sarutobi Hiruzen (deceased), Jiraiya, Tsunade, Namikaze Minato (deceased), Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina (presumed dead).

Tattoo(s): Clan symbol on left wrist, a water lily over heart.

Piercing(s): a bar in left cartilage, 2x bottom right ear, 1 ring in right ear cartilage.

Weapon(s): Any but mostly uses illusions.

Pets: A male blue parakeet with a yellow head names blue.

Favorite Quote: "Let time heal the pain... and love heal the heart. May you take comfort in knowing others care."

Other: Doesn't know he has a daughter and heir with his lover. Is great friends with Tristan, Fang, and Arata.

Gender: Male.

Name: Namikaze Arata (from land of fire).

As Played By: Namikaze Minato.

Country: Elemental Countries.

Nickname(s): Pyro.

Birthday: January 29th.

Age: 40.

Height/Weight: 6' 2", 215 lbs.

Appearance: Spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, green eyes.

Occupation: Mercenary, Warlord, and Clan Leader.

Personality: Serious, tough, quiet, but when the ones he cares about are in danger it's a whole different story.

Wears: Standard jounin uniform, black ninja sandals, with medical tape on top of shoes.

Clan: Namikaze.

Clans Abilities: Seal Masters.

Clan Symbol: Unknown.

Family: Namikaze Akiko (wife), Namikaze Arisu (oldest daughter), Namikaze Asami (middle daughter), Namikaze Hideaki (oldest son/ heir), Namikaze Minato (younger brother/ deceased), Namikaze- Uzumaki Kushina (Sister-in-law/ presumed dead), Uzumaki Naruto (nephew).

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Dong Fang, Hanajima Akira, Akasuna no Iwao, Fujimoto Daisuke, Takigawa Hajime, Sarutobi Hiruzen (deceased), Jiraiya, Tsunade.

Tattoo(s): Many seal symbols on both arms.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Any.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: To Tristan about Ren- "Maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they're supposed to run wild until they find someone just as wild, to run with."

Other: Is great friends with Tristan, Fang and Akira. When he has some type of flammable materials in his hand he gets a little crazy.

Gender: Male.

Name: Akasuna no Iwao (from land of wind).

As Played By: Ron Yuan.

Country: Elemental Countries.

Nickname(s): Sandman.

Birthday: February 20th.

Age: 36.

Height/Weight: 6'1", 215 lbs.

Appearance: Spiky red hair, tanned skin, rust red eyes.

Occupation: Mercenary, Construction Company Owner (Scorpion Construction).

Personality: Goofy, smart, nice, but don't mess with friends or family.

Wears: Dark red shirt, Dark brown pants, brown ninja shoes, tanned cloak.

Clan: Akasuna.

Clans Abilities: Puppet Makers.

Clan Symbol: A circle with a small mountain of red sand.

Family: Akasuna Chiyo (grandmother), Mother and Father deceased), Akasuna no Sasori (cousin), Akasuna Takara (wife), Akasuna no Tenshi (daughter).

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Dong Fang, Hanajima Akira, Namikaze Arata, Fujimoto Daisuke, and Takigawa Hajime.

Tattoo(s): Sealing symbols for his special puppets on left forearm.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Puppets, Hand to hand.

Pets: Many scorpions.

Favorite Quote: "When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it."

Other: Has a collection of scorpions.

Gender: Male.

Name: Fujimoto Daisuke (from land of earth).

As Played By: Sonny Landham.

Country: Elemental Countries.

Nickname(s): Hunter.

Birthday: February 11th.

Age: 35.

Height/Weight: 6' 4", 230 lbs.

Appearance: Short black hair, brown eyes, pale tan skin.

Occupation: Mercenary, Warlord.

Personality: Quiet, serious, doesn't usually say much.

Wears: Brown shirt, brown pants, and black cloak.

Clan: None.

Clans Abilities: None.

Clan Symbol: None.

Family: Dead.

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Dong Fang, Hanajima Akira, Namikaze Arata, Akasuna no Iwao, Takigawa Hajime.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Axe and katana, any ninja weapon.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Falling doesn't make you a loser, not getting back up does."

Other: Hates people who judge before getting to know the person.

Gender: Male.

Name: Takigawa Hajime (from land of lightning).

As Played By: Masa Yamaguchi.

Country: Elemental Countries.

Nickname(s): Bolt.

Birthday: June 17th.

Age: 33.

Height/Weight: 5' 11", 205 lbs.

Appearance: Chin length wavy black hair, brown eyes, pale skin.

Occupation: Mercenary, Warlord, honey maker.

Personality: Funny, quiet; smart when the situation calls for it, when friends or family are in danger you won't live to see tomorrow.

Wears: white shirt, Black pants, black boots.

Clan: None.

Clans Abilities: None.

Clan Symbol: None.

Family: Takigawa Atsushi (father), Takigawa Izanami (mother), Takigawa Jun (younger sister).

Friends: Matranga Tristan, Dong Fang, Hanajima Akira, Namikaze Arata, Akasuna no Iwao, Fujimoto Daisuke.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): katana, and electricity.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Never regret something that once made you smile."

Other: Helps his mother and sister run their honey business since their father disappeared when he was 16.


	6. Healing and Hell

_The trouble with always trying to preserve the health of the body is that it is so difficult to do without destroying the health of the mind. ~G.K. Chesterton.  


* * *

_

YELLING

_Thoughts/__flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi  


* * *

**_

Beta read by: Bad Company, who is completely awesome, so check out her stories :) and re-written by me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Healing and Hell  


* * *

**

~Naruto's POV, The Next Day After Rescue, Noon~

_Yesterday I thought I was all alone in my life besides having friends. But friends weren't enough. They had something that I did not; they had families while I had no one but myself. Well maybe besides the old man and the ramen stand owner and his daughter. Finding out I have family out there, now that is a shock, but the shocks now over. Now i'm nervous and scared about meeting them, I mean what if they don't like me?_

_Considering what's inside me. __**Hey! I'm not a what!**_

_I wonder what they're like, if they're nice or mean or something like that. _

"Naruto, naruto," Mist's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, I turn towards the doorway where she is standing with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, it's time to meet the others."

_Okay, here goes nothing._

I nod, and get up with little difficulty; Mist leaves the room for a few minutes while I change out of my pajamas.

Walking slowly towards the dresser in my room, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out some black cargo pants that had orange stitching, and three pockets on both legs.

In the middle drawer I pull out a red wife beater, and in the top drawer I take out black boxers, then put everything on.

After getting dressed I meet Mist outside of my room and follow her towards what she says in the living room.

Entering the living room I see five people in random places around the room.

In the middle of the room there was a small child with honey blonde hair and blue eyes sitting cross-legged in front of a coffee table that had different kind of cakes on it.

Sitting next to the child on his right was a teen girl with long light blue hair, pale skin and grey eyes and was wiping cake that was on his face.

There was a large table next to the left wall with weapons on it, and sitting at the table was a teen boy who looked a lot like zabuza was cleaning said weapons.

_I wonder how he's related to him?_

Sitting on a recliner just to the right of the coffee table, and next to the table of weapons was a small teen with short black hair and light blue eyes knitting something.

_I remember her from yesterday, I think Mist called her Rain._

Laying on the couch just behind the small child eating cake is another teen but he had layered black spiky hair, tanned skin and amber eyes, he had a book on his face, blocking his face so no one would know if he was awake or sleep.

_Based on his breathing, he's awake and alert._

All of them but couch boy looks up as we enter the room.

Mist speaks up, "Everyone this is Naruto, Naruto this is Akihiko."

Akihiko waves eagerly while still eating cake.

Mist points to the blue haired girl saying, "Next to Akihiko is Mitsuko."

Mitsuko turns towards me and nods politely.

"The one at the table cleaning his weapons is Takeshi."

Takeshi just grunts and continues to clean his weapons.

"The one sitting in the recliner is Ayame."

Ayame look up and smiles before looking back at the mess of knitting string that had become tangled.

"Mr. sleepy over there on the couch is Ryuu."

Ryuu doesn't do much; all he does is lazily wave with one hand.

"And my name is Ren."

Mist or Ren points to herself, finishing the introductions.

I turn and look at Ren for the first time, well since so much was going on all at once I never really got the chance to find out what she looked like.

Ren has tan skin with short straight dark brown hair and blue eyes, and seemed to be around my age, she is tall and... She has large breasts.

_They're not like Tsunade Oba-san's though... Wow I sound like Ero-sennin._

"How old is everyone?" I ask since they all seem to be around my age.

Ayame spoke up, "Ren is 15, Mitsuko, Takeshi, Ryuu and I are 16, and don't let his age fool you but Akihiko is actually 18... he just looks like he is 8 years old, So all in all, Akihiko is the oldest then it's Mitsuko, Ryuu, you and Takeshi, and Ren who's the youngest."

Ren turns to me and asks, "How old are you and when's your birthday?"

I blink saying, "15, and October 10th."

Ayame smiles and says, "It seems the youngest is now Naruto."

We all look at Ayame as she explains, "Ren was born in July and Naruto was born in October, that's 3 month's apart."

Nodding, Ren and I walk towards the second couch on the right of the coffee table and sit down.

Mitsuko turns to us and asks, "How are you injuries Naruto?"

Blinking I flex my arm saying, "Huh? Oh i'm fine, just a little sore, my... uh friend has almost finished healing me but then decided to go to sleep before finishing so i'm a little bit sore."

They glance at Ryuu and I with a look of understanding, Mitsuko then turns towards Akihiko, scolding him for making a mess of the cake on the table.

"By the way, I just remembered there are three more people you have to meet, so you won't be meeting Otou-san yet as he's not here at the moment, and Oracle is at her mountain place, though she should be coming down for dinner so you'll meet her then, we'll take you to meet mother later." Ren says taking a piece of cake that Akihiko split with her.

I nod, leaning back on the couch talking with the others, so we can get to know each other better, the only two not talking was Ryuu, and Takeshi would cut in from time to time.

After talking for an hour, Ren looks over and offers to give me a tour of the place so that I don't get lost if i'm ever walking around on my own.

I nod and get up.

Following Ren who gives me the lay out since this place is so large, and she tells me from time to time even they still get lost.

She shows me her room and where everyone else's rooms are including my own.

She also shows me the library, the dining room, the kitchen which is huge as is the dining room I had just seen, a bunch of random room that are empty.

Ren shows me the heated indoor swimming pool, and the indoor training room incase it rains.

We then head outside where she shows me the outdoor training areas, which included a small lake, a hot spring, and a huge forest which I can't go in at the moment, as I'm not strong enough to face the guardian that lives there.

After a couple hours Ren checks the time and says, "It's almost time for dinner, and just so you know, everyone helps with dinner."

~Vongola Base, The Kitchen, 6:15 p.m.~

Once in the kitchen, everyone moves to do a part of the dinner.

I got the glorious task of making mashed potatoes.

_I wonder how they taste? All I've ever was Ramen._

Grabbing and washing each potato only took a minute; I grab a potato and a potato peeler and start peeling the potatoes one by one.

As I'm peeling away the potato skins, a pale dark skinned woman enters the kitchen.

The pale woman pauses and starts to talk to Ren.

Red turns around and walks towards me with the pale woman following her.

I pause in peeling as Ren and the woman stops in front of me, Ren then says, "Naruto this is Oracle, Oracle this is Naruto, Oracle is like an aunt to us."

Oracle smiles and says in a haunting voice, "Hello Naruto, welcome to our and now your home."

I smile and bow saying, "Arigatogozaimasu (an: means thank you)."

After exchanging some friendly words, Oracle goes into the pantry and comes out with some carrots.

She cleans and starts to cut them into pieces.

As we make dinner we make a little conversation, and after a half an hour, dinner is ready.

Grabbing some of the food we place them on the table, the table had been set the moment Ren and I walked through the kitchen arch way.

We then take our places at the table, Oracle then speaks up with a prayer, "We are gathered here today to enjoy the meal that has been prepared with happiness and to thank god that we are alive and survived the hardships we all faced to get this far, amen."

Everyone, including me says amen, and then starts grabbing food and then passing it on when someone asks for it.

As we dig into the food, we all talk about random things and laugh at the memories; they also share the random adventures that they had done together.

~Konoha, Training ground 7, Rookies POV (minus Sakura and Sasuke~

Ino paces back and forth, raking a hand through her short platinum blonde hair as she asks, "I wonder who those two people in the cloaks are?"

The other rookies are stumped as Hinata quietly and without a stutter says, "Our parents might know."

Chouji as he munches on his chips says, "Yeah [munch] I saw the looks [munch] on our parents faces when [munch, munch] those cloaked people took Naruto."

Kiba as he leans against a training post says, "Yeah, they looked like they've seen ghosts."

Akamaru barks in agreement to his master.

Shikamaru rubs his forehead with his fingers as he says, "I tried asking my father last night, about what he knew about those two cloaked people, but he just changed the subject and we didn't talk about it again [sighs] this is so troublesome."

Ten-Ten agrees as she says, "Yeah, I know, it seems suspicious, did anyone notice that Jiraiya didn't go after them, but he looked relieved."

Shino who had been quiet says surprising everyone, "He was smiling too."

Neji agree as he says, "I think he know who they were, based on the look that was on his face when they took Naruto-kun."

Kiba speaks up again, "Yeah and I could hear him screaming at something the other night, and it was confirmed by my mom who told me he tore the council a new one last night."

All the rookies look at Kiba and Shikamaru asks, "What did he say?"

Kiba has a look on his face like he's thinking then says, "Um, I think it had something to do with who Naruto is related too."

Everyone thinks about who Naruto is related too, and then Hinata quietly speaks up, "The fourth."

Every one's head snaps their heads in Hinata's direction.

Ten-Ten stutters out, "What?"

Shikamaru quickly connects that dots and says, "Hinata might be right, if you look closely at the fourth's picture and Naruto's picture you see a lot of similarities when you take away the whisker marks on his face."

The others quietly think about what Shikamaru said and quickly put the dots together as they all mutter, "Holy shit."

Lee then starts jumping up and down as he yells out, "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN AND THE FOURTH ARE RELATED!"

Everyone smack Lee on the back of the head and shushes him as Lee quietly says, "Ow, sorry."

Ino starts to walk towards the Hokage toward and calls back to the others, "Let's go ask the Hokage, she should know right?"

All the rookies get up from where they were sitting or standing and started towards the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru sighs and follows at a slow pace, only to go faster when Ino threatens to kill him does he go faster.

While walking towards the tower Hinata looks up at the night sky, and at the moon, she wonders if Naruto is looking at the same moon.

~Konoha, Some Random Bar, Rookie's Parents POV~

A man who looks like an older version of Shikamaru, only he had scars on his face and had a ratted jacket sighs and says, "My son asked me last night if I knew who those cloaked people were."

Inoichi, and Chouza choke on their sake they had just started to drink.

Shibi raises his eyebrows but you can't see passed his dark glasses.

Tsume and Hiashi who surprisingly was actually at a bar look at Shikaku (older looking Shikamaru).

Chouza takes a deep breathe and says, "What'd you say to him?"

Shikaku takes a sip of sake and says, "I just changed the subject because I didn't know how to tell him how we knew them, THAT mission is an S-class secret."

Inoichi says to himself, "I wonder if Naruto's related to THEM."

Shibi speaks up for the first time in the entire night, "He's related to the Yondaime Namikaze Minato, the Red death Uzumaki Kushina and the warlord Namikaze Arata."

The parents of the rookies and the bar patrons who were listening in all muttered holy shit.

Tsume sighs in exasperation saying, "We are so screwed."

Shikaku sighs and mutters, "This is so troublesome."

~Suna, Gaara's POV~

Standing out on the balcony overlooking all of Suna, I watch the wind sweep sand everywhere.

Thinking about what has happened so far, remembering the letter that the Vongola had sent.

_The world is in for a huge wake up call when Uzumaki, wait, Namikaze Naruto comes back, and I will enjoy it._

~Vongola Compound, Two Days Later, Naruto's POV, 7:15 a.m.~

_Why am I being dragged through the halls to the training room this early... Oh yeah, I remember now._

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

"Wake the fuck up!" Takeshi yells as Akihiko starts jumping up and down on my bed and with each jump I come out from the sleeping world.

I groan as Takeshi grabs my foot and starts dragging me out of my room, still in my pj's and towards the training room saying, "Lazy ass mother fucker, I'll train you real good so fucking good your damned future children will be feeling it."

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

Arriving at the training room, I see Ryuu and Ren warming up.

I see Akihiko skipping happily towards Ren and in a sing-song voice says, "Looook~ he's heree~"

Ryuu and Ren pause in their warm-up and stare at Takeshi and I as Ren says in a deadpanned voice, "He looks dead."

Ryuu doesn't say anything, he just raises an eyebrow and steps towards one of the punching bags, and starts punching and kicking it.

Takeshi and Akihiko despite them being loud have completely disappeared from the training room.

I blink, wondering where they had gone, but I shrug as Ren says, "Don't worry Naruto, you're in OUR capable hands today."

I tilt my head and ask, "Are you and Ryuu training me?"

Ren realizes that she forgot to explain something and says as if it's nothing, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have multiple personalities, though I only have to keep an eye on two of them."

I nod in some understanding, as I know what it's like to have a voice in my head.

_**Hey I am a demon! Not a voice.**_

I ignore him as Ren tells me to start stretching, so that during training my muscles don't cramp up.

After doing some stretching, I suddenly get this feeling that I should run for my life.

Slowly I turn around and look up to see Ren with a smirk on her face and two magenta eyes staring at me hard as she says, "Hello my names Hatori, welcome to hell."

I gulp, sweating slightly, _I'm so doomed._

~Many Miles Away, Random Cave~

~Unknown Person's POV~

_So they've finally tried._

_I was wondering when they were going to try and have our son killed._

_I will kill them and send them to hell, hopefully they stay there._

With that the mysterious figure shrouded in a dark cloak covering a curvy body goes to the entrance of the cave.

As the cloaked female leaves the cave, the winds blow by to reveal some tuffs of red hair.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
An American Tail- Somewhere Out There  
Beyonce- Halo  
DBSK- Always There

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if Sasuke should be a bad guy or a good guy so please vote, thank you.

Poll: Should Sasuke be a good guy?

1. Yes.

2. No.


	7. The Council

_You're not supposed to be so blind with patriotism that you can't face reality. Wrong is wrong, no matter who says it. ~Malcolm X.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts/__flashbacks_

YELLING

_**Kyuubi  


* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 5: The Council  


* * *

**

~Arata's POV~

Traveling towards Konoha, lost in my thoughts.

_I should kill them slowly and painfully who in the hell do they think they are, they'll regret doing this to my family, even if I don't know Naruto well yet._

"Arata are you alright?" Akira's soft-spoken voice cuts through my thoughts of torture and murder.

I nod and say, "Yeah, I'm alright... I just can't wait to get there, why do you ask?"

Akira says, "Your killing intent is rolling off you in waves man."

I hear a snort from behind me, turning to look to see both Tristan and Fang walking behind us and I ask them, "What's so funny?"

Fang glances at Tristan who is 'innocently' watching the surroundings.

_Yeah right, innocently my ass._

Fang looks back at me and says, "You're only going to kick their asses, so you should make them squirm."

Raising my eyebrow I say, "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

Fang grins and says, "When we're closer to Konoha, let's send a summon to the Hokage and have her read it to them, let them sweat and think that they have a certain amount of days but in reality we're a day away and surprise them."

Tristan, Akira and I look at each other before grinning, well in Tristan's case the corner of his lip twitched.

Taking a break, I take out a letter scroll and start writing with Akira and Fang helping.

Tristan was standing still but keeping an ever-watchful eye on the surrounding area.

_Paranoid asshole._

~Vongola Compound, Naruto's POV~

Lying on the couch, groaning, feeling pain in my muscles from Ren-Chan or Hatori-Sama's Spartan training.

Ayame looks up from the table where she was reading medical books and asks, "You okay?"

I wince and lazily wave in her direction saying, "Yeah... It's just the Spartan training that Ren-Chan's putting me through, though it is working."

Ayame smiles and says, "Don't worry about that Naruto-Kun, you aren't the first to go through the Spartan training."

I turn my head slightly, and ask, "You went through it too?"

She nods, picking up another book saying, "Yep, though we did better than you, we still weren't sure on if we should trust them, after what we had been through, but he told us that if we wanted revenge against a certain snake bastard that we needed to get stronger. So we did, and we got to know out father, mother and aunt figures really well in the process."

I raise an eyebrow, trying to decipher what she said.

Ayame glances at me and says, "You'll find out soon."

Looking around the room, I realize that I haven't seen anybody all morning, except Ayame. I turn so that i'm on my side and look at Ayame and ask, "Where did everyone go today?"

Ayame's brows furrow, thinking and says, "Mitsuko went to the nearest village to get some supplies, Ryuu and Takeshi are doing some sort of training, Otou-san should be back later this evening, Oracle is at her oasis, and I believe Ren and Akihiko went to Konoha. Why?"

I shrug; wincing as I accidentally moved and say, "Nothing really, it was just too quiet, especially with Akihiko always on a sugar high, and Takeshi swearing up a storm half the time."

Ayame nods snickering, before picking up some jar on the table and walks over to me, and hands me the jar saying, "Here, I made this to soothe aching muscles, you should try this, we all practically bathe in this stuff after training or a huge fight."

Taking the jar from her hand, I get up off the couch and start to head to me room saying, "Thanks."

Ayame smiles and nods before going back to the table.

Getting to my room, I open and then close the door after walking in and head towards the bathroom that is attached to my room.

I take off my clothes, wincing every time I moved. Opening the jar I start massaging the balm into aching muscles. The instant the balm touched my skin, an almost immediate reaction, I mutter, "Wow! This stuff really works, Obaa-chan would have a field say with this stuff."

~Konoha, Council Chambers, Tsunade's POV~

"Achoo!" _Someone's talking about me._

_My god! All this yelling is going to drive me insane._

"QUIET!" I bang my hand on the table, cracking the brand new table and making the council become quiet and nervous.

"Now why in the hell are we here? I didn't call for a meeting in the first place." I demand letting my killing intent rise a little making the civilian council uncomfortable and making the ninjas in the room on edge.

Jiraiya speaks up from the window saying, "The elders looked at a letter that was on your desk."

_Fucker's invaded my damn privacy._

I glare at the elders, and they slightly flinch except Danzo as I ask, "From whom?"

Jiraiya grins in their direction before saying, "Who else would send them a letter threatening them with everything and anything possible for lying to him about the fact that his nephew was dead when in reality his nephew was very much alive."

I grin at the pale looks on the civilian council and elder's faces.

Hearing footsteps heading out way and a VERY familiar chakra signature, I grin and say as the door bangs open, "Arata Namikaze also known as the Fire warlord."

The terrified looks on the civilian council and elders face were enough to make me laugh.

_If the situation was a hair trigger away from a bloody massacre._

Arata stood in the middle of the door.

A tall man standing at 6' 1" with short spiky black hair, olive green eyes, with a pale-ish tanned skin, he was muscular but slim at the same time, he stood on Arata's left.

A short man at 5' 6" with tanned skin, spiky brown hair, blue eyes stood on his right.

A Chinese man at 5' 8" with short black hair stood behind them with an amused look on his face.

The council and the elders pale to the point that they look like walking ghosts.

Danzo speaks up, "What are you doing here Arata-Sama?"

Arata's eye twitches putting the ANBU in the room on guard, though it would be a little useless against that man.

Arata looks towards Danzo with a glare that can freeze Satan in his place as he spits, "Because of my supposedly dead nephew... and I wonder who's brilliant idea was it to lie to my face."

The civilian council and the others refused to believe what we said about who Naruto was related too.

Well, poor delusional council and elders are about to get an enormous dose of pain filled reality courtesy of Arata.

_I hope he makes it hurts for that bullshit they've put sensei and me through._

The look on Arata's face promised pain, and for some reason that made my feel all giddy.

Jiraiya the perverted king was smirking at the council's impending doom.

One of the elders Koharu stutters out, "Wh-what do you mean? Wh-what nephew?"

The spiky black haired man just sighs and looks at the ceiling while the other two were trying not to laugh as if something was hilarious to them.

Arata glares stops and an eerie smile shows up on his face, making the people including Jiraiya and me up our guards.

"Oh~ you don't realize it do you? Poor, poor little ignorant council members~" The spiky black haired man smacks Arata on the back of the head before Arata continues, "Itai! Anyway..."

Arata takes a deep breathe before yelling, "MY NEPHEW IS THE ONE YOU SO CALLOUSLY THREW OUT FOR A GODDAMN TRAITOR! IS IT WORTH IT TO LOOSE YOUR PRIDE AND HONOR! CONDEMING AN INNOCENT BOY WHO IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM BEING BORN THAT NIGHT KONOHA WOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED INTO THE GROUND!"

The council and elder's eyes widen, with fear or realization, I don't know.

The killing intent in the room rose, making most of the civilian council pass out as well as the ANBU, the shinobi council looked like they were going to pass out.

The brown haired man put his hand on Arata's shoulder, which slightly calms him down, but only enough so that the rest of the civilian council doesn't pass out, as well as the shinobi council.

Taking a few deep breaths, the rage in his eyes slightly subsides though there is still that dangerous look in his eyes.

The council members while getting their breath back, they start thinking about what Arata had reamed them about. Suddenly their faces pale, and then start looking at each other with faces that basically say 'we fucked up big time.'

"Your nephew is Uzumaki Naruto, isn't he?" Shibi Aburame speaks up.

The other's are hoping that what Shibi said isn't the truth, but their hopes are dashed when Arata speaks up saying, "Uh huh, and word has reached my little ears of you trying to kill said nephew."

Arata puts on a thinking face and continues, "And don't lie, because i'm already pissed off at you."

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop from down the hall.

Danzo being the stupid asshole says, "Why would the demon brat be related to the great Yondaime-Sama and Arata-Sama!"

The spiky haired man stares at Danzo like he's lost his mind.

_He probably has, probably from the past wars._

Arata twitches at the asshole's ignorance but does nothing nor says anything.

I speak up, drawing everyone's attention to me, "If you can't connect the dots then none of you deserve a seat on this damned council."

Sighing in exasperation at the stupidity of this council I state, "Minato the Yondaime is Naruto's father, Arata here is his uncle and his mother is the red death and also his mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

The civilian council erupts, yelling that it isn't possible and that we were just saying that so the demon brat wouldn't be caught and executed again.

Jiraiya speaks up from his spot against the wall next to the window, "I got the records from the hospital after Naruto was born, I also went to the Namikaze compound and found the marriage certificate, so yes Uzumaki Naruto is actually Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime."

"Marriage?" Elder Koharu yells.

"What marriage? And Why weren't we informed?" Elder Homura yells, finishing Koharu's sentence.

Jiraiya gives a smirk saying; "Because Minato knew you guys would try with the help of Danzo turn his only heir into a mindless weapon for your goddamn power plays!"

The guys who had come in with Arata were now leaning against the doors, just watching the idiots on the council.

I look at them, recognizing them from somewhere, so I ask, "Who are your friends Arata?"

Arata looks at me then turns and looks at his companions.

Arata gestures towards the brown haired man and says, "This is Hanajima Akira," he then gestures towards his left where the spiky black haired is standing, "This is Matranga Tristan and the Chinese man is Dong Fang."

I go to open my mouth but I get cut off when a child like voice comes from the window near Jiraiya, "They're the warlords of the West."

All our heads snap towards the window where two cloaked figures were standing.

_They might be the ones who took Naruto._

Only one of the figures could be seen, a child like honey blonde boy, the same height as one of the two who took Naruto.

The only one who doesn't seem shocked to see them was Jiraiya.

_He knows something about them._

Elder Koharu, upon seeing the child-like honey blonde starts towards him, like she's going to hurt him. But she suddenly stops when the tall-cloaked person stands in her way, and pales, taking a couple of steps back.

A female voice comes from the tall-cloaked figure who was standing next to Jiraiya, "I see you remember me Elder Koharu."

The female smiles and then asks, "How's the rope burn by the way?"

Jiraiya grimaces and says, "I had a feeling you had something to do with those rope burns... which are still there by the way."

Elder Koharu looks like she swallowed a lemon, as she demands, "Get the burns off now!"

Jiraiya and the cloaked female look at the Elder like she's lost her mind, as the cloaked female says, "No, that's there to show you your biggest mistake."

Elder Koharu then says, "What mistake is that?"

The cloaked female just says, "Execution."

Every then knew now that those burns were for Naruto.

Elder Homura narrows his eyes and demands, "How in the hell did you two get in this secure room anyway? And hand over the demon now!"

The honey haired kid and the cloaked female narrow their eyes and the temperature in the room drops several degrees.

The one in the cloak just smiles and says, "Through the window and we will never had over Naruto-Sama to you."

Elder Homura turns red in anger, bursting out, "HOW CAN YOU TREAT THAT DEMON WITH RESPECT! I ORDER YOU TO RETURN THAT DEMON IMMEDIATELY!"

Before anyone of us could blink, the honey haired kid moved so fast, one minute he was sitting on the window sill and the next he was lying on top of Homura with a kunai at his neck saying with calm anger, "Do not talk about our friend like that or I'll kill you."

The warlords go to move and get the little kid off the elder but once again before anyone could move, the cloaked female is standing in front of them, stopping them from moving any closer.

I look over to Jiraiya to see him slightly pale and ask, "What's wrong with you?"

Jiraiya takes a deep breath, looking towards the cloaked two and the warlords, completely ignoring me saying, "Please don't fight you guys, we need our sanity and strength for what is to come."

I narrow my eyes and demand, "And just what is to come Jiraiya? And don't you think about lying to me."

Jiraiya gulps as the cloaked female turns slightly and says, "The fight with Madara Uchiha."

Yells of 'no way', 'he's dead', and 'your crazy', came from around the council room from both sides.

Jiraiya having enough of the council's ignorance and stupidity yells, "ENOUGH! HE IS ALIVE AND HE'S LOOKING FOR WORLD DOMINATION! WE NEED TO PUT ASIDE OUR GODDAMN DIFFERENCES AND FACE THAT BASTARD BEFORE HE COMPLETES HIS DAMN GOAL!"

Akira of the warlords was staring at the cloaked girl like he's seen her somewhere before, but didn't know where.

The cloaked female sighs and looks at the honey haired boy and says, "He's right Sun, now get the hell of him or no cake when we get back to the others."

The look on the honey haired boys face went from angry to panicked in a split second and he was at the girl's side tugging on her hand with a puppy dog eyed look on his face that made all the females in the room go 'aw'.

"But Mist! I love cake please don't!" The little boy known as Sun whines as he continues to tug on her hand.

"I won't if you just listen to what I say, I swear why are you older again?" The cloaked female now known as Mist says, gently patting Sun's head with affection.

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "And just how old are the both of you?"

Jiraiya answers my question, "Mist is 15 and Sun is 18, believe it or not."

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief as everyone watches as Sun twirls around Mist's legs.

As if realizing something, Jiraiya says, "Mist, Sun... By the way what on earth does Vongola want? You guys already have Naruto."

All the ninjas in the room draw their weapons at the two as they turn towards him.

Mist says, "We want Yondaime's jutsu scrolls and for someone to teach Naruto-Sama how do to seals."

Elder Koharu speaks up before Jiraiya has a chance to say something, "The Vongola are wanted all around the elemental countries, what would happen if I arrested you right now?"

Mist and Sun just look at Elder Koharu like she's freaking crazy as Jiraiya says, "Like we can stop them, they're stronger than Minato and Sarutobi-sensei together in their primes."

Everyone pales as everyone remembers how strong both men are... or were.

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "And just how do you know about the Vongola?"

At the question everyone in the room looks at Jiraiya for an answer from him as he takes a deep breathe and says, "I ran into their father nine years ago and he asked for some help in training them as a favor that I owed him."

Seeing the look on the elder's face's, Jiraiya says, "And no I won't tell you were they are at."

Mist turns and looks at me, and seeing the look on my face says, "Naruto's fine Hokage-Sama."

Looking into Mist's face to see that she's telling the truth and I breathe a sigh of relief and I say, "Thank you."

Mist then turns towards Jiraiya, her eyes flash magenta then turning back to their regular blue and says, "Are you going to help or am I going to have to bring up THAT incident again?"

Jiraiya pales as Sun starts to snicker hysterically, before stuttering out a reply, "N-no need f-for that, I'll h-help."

Mist smiles sadistically and says, "Good choice Jiraiya."

Curious I ask, "And what would this incident be?"

Jiraiya's head snaps over to me and says, "Not saying."

I hear a cough to my left and I turn my head to see Mist standing there.

She leans down to my hear and whispers, "He was almost raped by two big women and transvestites in a village hot spring once about 3 years ago."

I start to laugh hysterically and just as I stop laughing, I look at Jiraiya and start laughing again, Inuzuka Tsume also was laughing since the Inuzuka's have enhanced hearing.

Jiraiya just hands over some scrolls, then crosses him arms and pouts.

Mist back at Sun's side says, "This was fun and all but we have to get back to make sure the compound wasn't destroyed by thing 1 and 2."

Mist and Sun do some jutsu and disappear in a ball of light.

I look at Jiraiya, trying not to laugh as I demand, "Why the hell do you know the Vongola?"

Jiraiya ignores my question and turns towards Akira of the warlords and says, "You wanted to meet your daughter right?"

Akira nods, looking at Jiraiya funny, wondering where this was going.

Jiraiya grins and says, "Well you just did."

We all look at him weird.

Akira looks confused for a moment before a look of realization came on his face as he says, "Mist."

Jiraiya grins then says, "Yep though you'll be able to really meet her later."

Akira nods sadly, with Arata and Fangs putting their hands on his shoulders, I glance at Tristan to see him staring lovingly at the spot where mist was last at.

I look at Tristan who had been quiet the entire time, and when we were talking about the Vongola he didn't look surprised about them at all, and it hit me, Tristan knew about the Vongola because his girlfriend was in the group, I look towards the council members who are now arguing over how to deal with the vongola.

The council had been arguing on what to do about Naruto and the Vongola, finally having enough, I break the table as I yell, "ENOUGH DAMNIT!"

~Vongola Compound Entrance, Mist's POV~

Returning to the base Sun and I find that chaos had ensued.

Ayame, Mitsuko, Oracle and Jupiter were M.I.A.

A purple stained Ryuu was chasing Takeshi who was chasing a ragged looking naruto.

My eyebrow starts twitching and Sun notices and takes a couple steps back as I rage forward, magenta eyes are the last thing the idiots see for the rest of the night.

When the time comes for everyone to sleep, I enter my room, change into my pajama's and crawl into bed. The last thought running through my head are,_ I wonder where the hell the walking shark and his half blind sidekick are_.

* * *

Playlist for chapter:  
SuG- LOVE SCREAM PARTY  
Alice Nine- Number Six  
Alice Nine- Blue Planet


	8. Konoha 11

_Oh, the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all out, just as they are, chaff and grain together, certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away. ~Dinah Craik.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts/__flashbacks_

YELLING

_**Kyuubi's voice**_**/sakura's inner voice  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: Konoha 11  


* * *

**

~Five Years Later~

~Tsunade's POV~

"Tsunade-Shishou, What are we going to do now?" My student Ino Yamanaka asks me as I sit at my desk.

"I honestly don't know, even with the Warlords and Suna's help we're in a dead lock with Iwa and Oto." I tell her while searching my desk for my sake stash.

_Where are they? I know they were here not too long ago._

"What about Kiri and Kumo?" My assistant Shizune asks from her spot next to my desk on the left and Jiraiya leaning against the wall.

I sigh and say, "Kumo is an uneasy truce but are staying out of it, Kiri is in it's civil war with the bloodlines and won't be in anyone's business for a while, If Kiri does get involved, and if they do I hope that they're on our side."

_I give up on the damned sake._

"Why's that Tsunaded-Shishou?" Ino asks.

"Just because Kiri's forces are low doesn't mean they still can't fight back when cornered, they also have a powerful armada." I tell her, leaning on my fist with my left cheek.

Ino nods and says, "I understand."

Getting up from my desk, and coming around to stand in front of the window, arms folded and say, "I'm sending Team 8 as an envoy to Kiri in case, and let's just hope that help comes soon."

~Kirigakure no Sato, Mizukage's Office, Unknown's POV~

"Sky-Sama, Konoha's in trouble." A female voice says walking into the Mizukage's office.

"Why the fuck should we give a shit?" A male voice spits angrily from his spot just right of the desk.

On said desk was a small three tailed turtle, the turtle was gray with spikes, including the tails and the underside was a dark purple, it's eyes were bright red.

The person in Kage robes just roles his eyes as his two assistant's come in with some paper with more paper work, with a twitch in his eye he glares at the paper work as he says, "Storm-san be nice."

Said person just snorts and crosses his arms across his chest, a sour look on his face.

The assistants drop the evil paper work and leave.

The turtle tries to eat the paper, though slightly unsuccessful.

The voice of his secretary comes through a speaker box, "Mizukage-Sama, and envoy from Otogakure is here."

"Hm, let's see what the Hebi-teme wants of us," The Mizukage says, smirking underneath a veil.

A minute later the secretary and the Oto envoy comes in.

"What do you want?" The Mizukage demands, though he knows exactly what Orochimaru wants.

"Orochimaru-Sama wants an answer from you Mizukage-Sama." The envoy says looking at Storm who was still in the corner nervously as if he was going to attack him at any second.

_Knowing Storm as well as I do, he probably would._

The Mizukage sighs before saying, "I told him once before I have to think about bringing my people into a war that doesn't concern us, so that means boy-lover's going to have to wait for a damn answer or I won't be coming at all, is that clear?"

The envoy just nods in response as he's to terrified to speak thanks to Storm who was smirking evilly at the poor man.

_He's having too much fun terrorizing the poor man._

"Good, now you can leave," I tell the man, and he practically runs out of the office in terror.

"So what now of glorious leader," Storm sarcastically says, looking at the Mizukage.

Said person just smiles and slightly panics at the mess his turtle left on the desk.

~Orochimaru's Secret Base, Five Days Later~

"So the Mizukage is refusing to help, huh?" A pale dark haired man says as he watches a certain pale snake man pace back and forth, as he swears.

"Yes it seems that Kirigakure is unknown right now, they're not helping us but they're not against us so it's a toss up right now," Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto says to the dark haired man from the doorway.

The paled haired man with a chicken butt hair style just Hn's and walks away ignoring the swearing and pacing.

~Kirigakure no Sato, Mizukage's Office... Again, Unknown's POV~

"Say what?" The Mizukage asks his secretary for the third time after she told him that one of the newly formed Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu saw some Konoha ninjas in the village.

The Mizukage signs and mumbles looking a little apprehensive about having to deal with Konoha, "Well shit."

The turtle looks at him with understanding.

As the secretary leaves, a female voice comes from the right of the desk or left of the entrance, "Where's the pervy-sage at?"

"Where the hell do you think he's at." Storm says, rolling his eyes.

"Storm-san be nice to Thunder-Chan." The Mizukage says, trying to make the on-coming headache to go away.

"What the hell are we going to do about those bastards from Konoha?" Storms says looking at the Mizukage who was staring at the floor in deep thought.

"Storm bring them here." The Mizukage tells him, absentmindedly. But upon seeing the look on Storm's face, he adds, "Alive and in one piece."

Storm pouts but grudgingly nods and disappears in a poof of smoke.

~Kirigakure no Sato Streets, Team 8, Kurenai's POV~

"Okay, let's split up, your jobs are to find out if Kiri is joining Oto and Iwa in the war against Konoha, and be careful, if you're caught don't fight back, we definitely don't need to start another war that we definitely won't win." I tell my ex students, looking at Kiba at the last part.

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba nod in understanding as we split up to look for some information.

Five minutes later I sense a presence following me, and before I could do anything, a figure shrouded in a black cloak (like organization XIII) appears in front of me.

The crowd gasps in surprise and someone asks, "What is the Storm guardian doing here?"

My eyes narrow in recognition as the cloaked figure turns towards me and a male voice says, "You fuckin' Konoha ninja are to be brought before the Mizukage, whether you're in one piece or not is completely up to you, so what's your damn pick."

I quickly weight my options, sensing that the cloaked man is definitely stronger than me, I quickly surrender without a fight and hope that Shino, Hinata and Kiba will surrender quiet and willingly.

~Shino's POV~

Walking around the village, I ask people about the war that was going on and if the Mizukage was joining up.

Most of the people I had spoken too had praised the Godaime Mizukage, saying he was a great man who along with six others came and defeated the Yondaime Mizukage, thereby stopping the bloodline hunts.

They also said that he was a kind leader who spent most of his time either walking around the village talking with the citizens or running from his assistant who was trying to make him do some paperwork.

Suddenly someone appeared behind me and said, "You Konoha ninja are to be brought before the Mizukage immediately, surrender now or I'll gladly drag your broken body before him."

Sensing that he was easily 5 times stronger than I was and he could've taken me out easily instead of talking to me, so I surrender, and the person grabs my shoulder and poofs away.

~Hinata's POV~

Walking around, I talk to the people who were praising the Mizukage and the Vongola who had swept in and made Kiri a better place for everyone.

Sensing that someone was following me, I duck into an alley as the person following me goes into the alley as well.

I whip around, making the person stop as I ask, "Why are you following me?"

The person who'd stopped at the front of the alley was covered with a black cloak, the only part of him I could see were his hands, chin and mouth.

The cloaked person looks me over and giving a small smile saying, "The Mizukage wishes to meet with you Lavender-Chan, please come with me."

I blink and stutter, "Y-yes of c-course."

The man appears behind me in a blink of an eye, and we poof away to the Mizukage's office.

When we appear in the waiting room of the office, I notice Kurenai-sensei and Shino-kun were already there waiting, so all whom we were waiting for was Kiba-kun and Akamaru to get here.

The cloaked man disappears; after he disappears I walk over to Kurenai-sensei and sit down next to her.

_I wonder how that man knew the nickname HE gave me._

~Kiba's POV~

Walking around with Akamaru, trying to find some information, when all of a sudden Akamaru runs down an alley after a cat, and I run after him to make sure he doesn't kill anyone's pet.

As soon as I corner Akamaru someone comes up from behind me and I immediately turn around to block an oncoming attack but nothing happens as a cloaked guy stands there before saying, "I'm here to take you to see the Mizukage and if you fight me I will drag your unconscious body to his office."

Growling to myself I don't do anything, sensing that this man can and most likely will tear Akamaru and me to pieces before I could blink.

I grudgingly nod, and the guy grabs my arm and Akamaru's collar before poofing away to the Mizukage's office.

The guy disappears in a poof as soon as we stepped inside.

Looking around I see the rest of the team sitting on benches outside the office in a waiting room area, so I walk over and sit on a bench in front of Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata.

Akamaru just lies down at my feet as we wait to be allowed in.

~Kurenai's POV~

Shino quietly asks, "What's going to happen now sensei?"

I sigh and say, "I don't know all we can hope for is that he either joins Konoha and Suna or he just plain doesn't get involved."

Hinata nervously looks at me and asks, "Wh-why?"

"Just because Kiri's in a civil war with the bloodline carrying clans doesn't mean they still can't defend themselves when push comes to shove."

Hinata nods and mutters, "That does make a little sense."

"That guy in black reminds you of them," Shino says quietly.

Hinata, Kiba and I nod in unison.

"You think he's connected to the one who took Naruto?" Kiba asks.

Hinata gets a sad look on her face and I give her a sideways hug.

Kiba sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he says, "Sorry Hinata."

Hinata quietly says, "It's okay Kiba-kun, it's just... that I miss him, it's like... the sun's been missing."

Shino agrees, quietly saying, "She's right, it's been too quiet since he left."

As I go to open my mouth, the doors to the Mizukage's office open and a slender woman in her mid thirties comes through the door.

She had ankle length auburn hair with a herringbone pattern at the back tied with a dark blue hair band, with four bangs in the front, two of the bangs are short with one covering her right eye and two are long crisscrossing across her huge chest and just below her chin, her eyes are light green.

She was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress, which fell just below her knees, and it seemed to be closed at the front with a zip that is kept open from the right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts, underneath she's wearing a mesh shirt that covers her upper body then her dress but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable amount of cleavage.

She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh legging that reach down over her knees. Around her waist, she's wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

She's has high-heeled sandals with shin guards that are reaching up over her knees. When she shows her hand as she walks, she has dark blue nail polish on her finger and toenails.

Stopping in front of us, she looks at us with a smile on her face as she says, "So these are the intruder ninjas they spotted, well anyway the Mizukage will see you know."

She then turns back around and into the office with us right behind her.

We walk into the office as the woman stops in front of a desk with a figure wearing dark blue kage robes with lighter blue wave like patters on the bottom, sleeves, and the kage's hat with a white triangle in the middle with kanji for water shadow in the middle and a veil hiding the bottom part of kage's face.

There was also an odd three tailed turtle on the desk, looking at us with its red eyes.

The woman speaks to the Mizukage saying, "The ninja's have arrived and in ONE PIECE Mizukage-Sama."

We look confused as to why she expressed 'one piece.'

We snap out of our thoughts as the Mizukage says, "Thank you Mei-Chan, you can get back to work now."

The woman who we now know as Mei nods, smiling and starts to leave the room and winks at Kiba, who blushes as she walks out and closes the door.

The Mizukage looks me like a hawk, making me uncomfortable, and then his gaze shifts to Hinata and his eyes soften like he cares for her.

The same with his turtle.

_Like he knows her as he was her friend._

The man who brought us here, stands in the left corner of the room, looking at us like he was a predator and we were the prey.

_If the Mizukage weren't in the room he'd probably tear us to shreds._

The other person in the room was a woman, we could tell by her hands and that her legs were crossed as she sits on one of the couches in the office, she looks at us with a small smile.

After a few moments of silence the Mizukage speaks, "Konoha is either here to see if Kiri is going to join a war that doesn't really concern us or you're here to bring back a certain person back so they could kill him."

His turtle was glaring at the mention of Konoha.

_But the only person recently that Konoha's trying to kill is Orochimaru or..._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mutters quietly but with excitement in her voice.

The Mizukage reaches up and takes off his kage hat... to reveal a certain blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun... you're... you're... okay!" Hinata manages to yell out, tears building in her eyes.

From the corner of my eyes, I see that Kiba and Shino are smiling widely, well Kiba is, you can't ever tell with Shino.

I also smile in relief, thanking any god that was listening.

Tears that were building in Hinata's eyes started to fall but before they could get far, Naruto who was sitting behind the desk was suddenly in front of Hinata hugging her and wiping away her tears.

_They would be an amazing couple, if only the council and elders hadn't tried to kill him._

A minute later, Hinata's tears finally stop as Hinata and I sit on the couch next to the cloaked female called Thunder, who had her hood down revealing her light blue wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail.

The turtle after flying around, which scared the crap out of everyone had settled down on Hinata's lap, enjoying her petting with relish.

"You never answered my question." Naruto asks, sitting on the right of Hinata who was trying not to blush.

"Oh, Ah... Tsunade-Sama wanted to know if the Mizukage was going to join Oto and Iwa, and now that we know that you're the Mizukage, she wanted to know your standing in the war." I tell Naruto, as I have a feeling that we can trust him even though the Konoha Elders and the civilian council tried to kill him.

"Hmm, we won't participate in the war, Kiri still has a lot of healing to do thanks to the Bloodline wars and minor civil wars that had happened, so you can tell Tsunade-Obaa-san that she doesn't have to worry about us." Naruto tells us but the look in his eyes was saying something completely different.

_He wants to help someone he thinks of as family, but can't because he doesn't want to involve the people who have no reason to get involved._

I give a small smile as I say, "We'll tell her Naruto."

Looking out the window, we all notice how late it was getting.

Naruto gets up, helping Hinata stand up and says, "It's getting late, Thunder-Chan here will show you your rooms for the night and we'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

The turtle had moved from Hinata's lap and was now crawling around the floor.

We nod because we were getting a little tired from what we did today, traveling and then getting to work.

Thunder gets up and goes to the door with Shino, Hinata and Kiba following.

As I'm about to leave the office I remember something Tsunade-Sama asked me to do before I gathered my team.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

"Before you go Kurenai, there is something I need you to do." Tsunade-Sama says as I go leave the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama?" I ask coming back to stand in front of her desk.

"Do you know who Naruto is related to?" Tsunade asks me, looking me directly at me piercing my soul with her eyes.

"No, though he and the Yondaime look eerily similar." I tell her truthfully.

_Minus the whisker marks, Naruto would be an exact clone of Yondaime-Sama._

Tsunade looks at me before saying, "It's true, Naruto is indeed related to the Yondaime as he is his son."

My eyes widen as I say, "So that would mean Arata-Sama would be his uncle, but who's his mother."

Tsunade nods then says, "Correct, Arata is his uncle, and his mother is Uzumaki Kushina, The Red Death."

My eyes widen in shock as I manage to get out, "He's related to THEM."

Tsunade smiles and says, "Yes, that's right, he's related to three of the most dangerous people that ever lived, two of which are alive and are not very happy with the council, and the elders."

"I see, is that all you wish to tell me Tsunade-Sama." I ask her.

She shakes her head and says, "No, but I have a feeling you might see Naruto on this mission, I want you to tell him that his mother is alive and is in Konoha, and that the council had lied to her as well saying that he was dead, can you do this?"

Saluting I say, "Yes Hokage-Sama, I understand and if I see him I'll tell him."

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

"Naruto? Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" I ask turning to look at him.

He looks at me before nodding and gesturing for Thunder to take the others to the hall to wait before saying, "Sure."

I glance at the still cloaked Storm, who had the turtle on his shoulder just chilling, but Naruto shakes his head and says, "After I saved his ass in a mission once he's never left my side so whatever you have to say you can say in front of him too."

I nod and say, "Tsunade-Sama wanted me and all the sensei's that if we say to tell you that your mother is still alive."

I look directly in Naruto's face and he looked like he was having trouble breathing, and Storm is immediately at his side and leads him to the couch and takes out a bottle of water from no where.

After a minute or two, Naruto and Storm turn to me as Naruto slowly says, "She's alive, so she did abandon me."

"No!" Naruto and Storm look at me a little surprised that I yelled like that.

"She was told that you didn't survive the sealing." I tell him, and I start to leave and as he processes it and I go to step out, when Naruto's voice stops me saying, "Is she there in Konoha?"

"Yes, she is, she killed most of the civilian council members, the two advisors have been arrested, never to leave their property until their death and Danzo got away." I tell, looking over my shoulder at him.

He doesn't say anything but nods and disappears in a poof of smoke.

Storm who was previously sitting on the couch at Naruto's side also disappeared in a poof of smoke a split second after Naruto left.

I give a sad smile to an empty room before leaving and closing the door.

Thunder then takes us to our hotel, and as soon as we got room she said she had to do patrol so she bid us goodnight and disappears in a splash of water.

~Naruto's POV~

Sitting at the edge of Kiri's port docks, I feel a little overwhelmed from seeing Hinata and learning that my mother is alive and in Konoha right now.

The sound of two people landing behind me and walking on the docks behind me almost set me on edge.

If I didn't already know the chakra of the people behind me.

I turn my head slightly to see Storm and Kyu-kun walking towards me, Kyu sits by my left side and Storm sits on some random boxes to my right that were lining the dock.

It was silent for a moment before Kyuubi spoke in a slightly demonic voice, "_**Storm told me what that Kurenai woman told you.**_"

I sigh and say, "I don't know what to do, I'm torn between helping my friends, and meeting my mother but I don't want to bring the people of Kiri into a war that doesn't concern them."

Storm snorts and says, "You should just let Konoha burn to the fucking ground."

Kyuubi just rolls his eyes and says, "_**Ignore him, you'd think that if chaos and destruction had a child said child would be him.**_"

Storm just Hn's and crosses his arms across his chest, looking away from them as I let out a small laugh.

Kyuubi coughs bring our attention back to him, "_**As I was trying to say, I know you want to help them because you still have precious people who are fighting to protect their home, and your mother as well since Konoha is all she knew as a child since her home was destroyed, Konoha has become her home, while you also have to protect the people who have become precious to you here, and for saving them, they would gladly go to war with you.**_"

I look at Kyuubi confused and ask, "Why?"

Storm rolls his eyes again and says, "It's so fucking obvious."

Still confused I say, "Why would they care about Konoha?"

Kyuubi then says, "_**They don't, they're grateful to the hero that saved this country from turmoil, you brought the people together, whether they were civilians, ninjas or clans with bloodlines, you practically created a world where people can come together no matter who they were, they would willingly follow to your grave if you asked.**_"

Storm sighs and says, "He has a point, or maybe you can fucking ask them if they want to go to war with Iwa and Oto for you... cause if you don't I fucking will."

Kyuubi smirks, looking at Storm he says, "_**Such language, wonder where he learnt it.**_"

Storm doesn't say anything; he just glares at Kyuubi who is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I sigh and say, "I have to sleep on that."

Grinning Kyuubi changes the subject from war too, "_**So what are you going to do with that Hinata chick.**_"

I blush as Storm grins at me as I manage to get out, "W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyuubi rolls his eyes in exasperation and says, "_**You're such an idiot, she's loved you forever and she's even more beautiful than she was five years ago.**_"

Storm Hn's and says, "Will you just fucking kiss her and ask her to stay already."

"She won't be staying Storm, she had her friends and family in Konoha who she wants to protect." I tell him, looking at the clear water.

Storm and Kyuubi look at each other with a look that says they know what i'm going to do.

I continue not noticing, "Well we should get some sleep... I have a feeling we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Storm and Kyuubi nod as they also get up and we all poof away to our large house.

~11: 45 a.m. The Next Day, Still Naruto's POV~

Standing at the village gates with Storm, Thunder, Kyuubi though they don't know who he is, and Team 8, as we send Team 8 with a message.

"Kurenai-san I need you to give this to Tsunade-Obaa-san, only she and Jiraiya will be able to read it, and give this to my mother." I tell her giving her a scroll and a letter.

Kurenai nods and Hinata gives me a sad smile before jumping away with the others.

For some strange reason my heart starts to ache, like something's missing.

What I don't see is Kyuubi, Thunder and Storm looking at each other with knowing eyes.

Making up my mind, I turn around to look at Kyuubi, Thunder and Storm as I say, "Gather the military council immediately!"

Thunder nods as she summons a Hell butterfly **(1) **and whispers in their antennas, "The Mizukage calls a meeting for the military council, you are to show up at the council room immediately."

The hell butterfly's fly away to where the ninja clans are residing.

"Storm, find the others and tell them they are to be heading towards Konoha to stall for time until we get there." I command him, he nods and poofs away in a cloud of smoke.

Thunder and Kyuubi raise their eyebrows as Kyu says, "The council hasn't agreed to anything yet."

I look at him and say, "They will and it's about time that we stop hiding."

~An Hour Later, Council Room~

The clans present were the Kurosaki, Yamashita, Fujiwara, the newly forming Kaguya clan and Hyouton, and the Namikaze with my aunt Akiko, along with Mei Terumi and Tazuna who are my two advisors.

"Why are we here Mizukage-Sama?" Mana Kurosaki, who is the head of the Kurosaki clan, asks.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on the war that's between Iwa, Oto against Konoha and Suna." I tell all the clan heads who are here.

The clan heads look at each other, and the Hyouton clan head speaks up, who was a Haku saying, "I believe that war breeds hate, pain and loss on both sides, but if I had a choice between Orochimaru and the bastards in Konoha, I would rather be with the people who treats their heroes like crap then someone who hurts people and doesn't care in the slightest."

_Ah, Haku, I was surprised to see him and Zabuza again; it took a while for Storm to accept that Zabuza is his father, didn't take a genius to figure it out, they are identical._

"I say we should let them rot in hell for what they did to our hero!" Ichigo Yamashita the head of the Yamashita clan yell out, with the Fujiwara clan head agreeing with him.

"What do you want to do Naruto-Sama?" Kimmiaro, head of the newly resurrected Kaguya clan says glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to help but I also don't want the people of Kiri involved in something that has nothing to do with them." I say sighing, and rubbing a hand over my face.

Haku Hyouton looks at me with a look that Storm, Thunder and Kyuubi have been giving me since I saw Hinata yesterday.

Everyone then starts arguing about Konoha, that they should or shouldn't help, then Haku of all people yells out, "Enough!"

Everyone freezes and looks at him as he says, "Let's all take a vote on this matter, and vote yes for helping Konoha or no for leaving them to their fate."

"I agree." I tell them, nodding in agreement as the clans are quiet for a moment before making their decision.

"The Yamashita Clan votes no." Ichigo Yamashita says.

"The Fujiwara Clan votes no as well." Kane Fujiwara says nodding.

"Orochimaru needs to pay for what he's done so the Kaguya Clan Votes yes." Kimmiaro says nodding in my direction.

"The Namikaze Clan also says yes." My cousin Arisu Namikaze who sends a small smile in my direction, and it's returned with a small smile and a nod.

"The Hyouton says yes." Haku says nodding.

"The Kurosaki Clan will remain neutral." Mana Kurosaki says sighing at the end of his sentence.

I raise an eyebrow at Mana Kurosaki and ask, "Why do you remain neutral?"

Mana sighs and then he says, "I will remain neutral as I don't necessarily like war but Orochimaru needs to be stopped before he ruins anyone else's lives like with the..."

Mana trails off as he looks at me and I nod in understanding.

Sighing I look at the ceiling as I say, "With the votes being two votes no and three votes for yes with the Kurosaki remaining neutral."

I pause and say, "It's settled we are going to war!"

Looking at my advisors I tell them, "Mei-Chan go gather the ninja forces and Tazuna will take my place until I get back, while the clans will get their ninja who wishes to participate in the war with Iwa and Oto."

Everyone agrees and I say, "The meeting is now dismissed, let's get a move on!"

~Konohagakure, Three Days Later, Hokage's Office, Tsunade's POV~

"Tsunade-Shishou the ANBU has gotten 95% of the civillians out and into the shelters." Ino Yamanaka reports.

I nod and say, "Good, that's good, even with the warlords and Suna's help as soon as we take one step forward with them, they end up making us take two steps back, anyway go to your team at the east wall."

Ino nods and says, "Hai! Tsunade-Sama!"

With that she leaves the room.

I sigh tiredly commanding, "ANBU!"

Two ANBU poof into the room as I order, "I want to tell Team 8 to take the west wall, Team 9 to take the south wall, Team 10 to take the east wall and Team 7 to protect the remaining civillians who are still leaving, tell the warlords to spread out where they deem necessary! And someone find Jiraiya and Kushina and tell them to get their Asses here immediately!"

The two ANBU salute and say, "Hai!" Before disappearing to do their jobs.

Ten minutes later Kushina Uzumaki comes through the door, dragging Jiraiya behind her.

_Normally I would laugh at the sight but now isn't the time._

"You wanted to see us Tsunade?" Kushina asks as she dumps Jiraiya on the floor not really caring if he hurt himself.

"Yes When I face Orochimaru and Tsuchikage, I want the both of you by my side." I say to them.

Jiraiya just nods moaning in pain from Kushina beating his ass, and Kushina just nods a little sad that she couldn't see her son before she probably dies.

"Thank you," I say as a knock comes at the door and I yell out, "Enter!"

Kurenai comes in with a scroll and a letter, and comes to a stop in front of my desk.

"Tsunade-Sama, Mission complete." Kurenai says putting the letter and scroll on my desk.

"What did you find out Kurenai?" I ask her picking up the letter and seeing Kushina's name on it I hand it to her, as she looks a little confused.

"The Mizukage is going to remain neutral." Kurenai tells me, I nod.

"Thank you Kurenai, you're dismissed." I tell her and she bows and leaves, just as she's leaving she turns back around and says, "The Mizukage was someone definitely unexpected."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Just who is the Mizukage?"

She smiles and says, "Who did the council try to execute for doing his duty as a shinobi?'

With that she leaves, and I sit there... than it hits me, Naruto!

I gasp as Kushina and Jiraiya look at me and I look at the saying, "It's Naruto! Naruto's the Mizukage!"

I'm ecstatic that he's alive and okay; Kushina looks happy that he's alive, and Jiraiya has a poker face.

_That bastard know more about this but won't say anything... old perverted bastard._

I look at my desk and notice that there is a scroll addressed to me, picking it up I open it and it says:

"Hello Oba-san [_brat_],

I'm sure by the time your reading this Kurenai has told you that i'm the Mizukage.

Surprise!

I know Kurenai has probably told you that i'm staying neutral but that was before the council meeting.

So this is how it's gonna go, the Vongola are going to be there soon [my eyes widen] to stall for time until the rest of Kiri's armies get there.

So please hold on until some more help arrives.

From the unpredictable,

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

I smile and put the scroll down relieved that he was okay and he was coming to help even though he didn't have too.

~Kushina's POV~

I get confused as Tsunade hands me a letter that Kurenai put on her desk.

After a minute of staring at it in confusion, I open the letter and reading it.

"Dear Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a. Mother,

I know you probably think I hate you... but I don't [my eyes widen in surprise].

I can't hate someone who was lied to as well, and don't worry about me, we will be seeing each other a lot sooner than you think.

From your son,

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

I breathe a sigh of relief, _I'm glad my son doesn't hate me and what exactly did he mean when we would be seeing each other sooner than I thought._

I shrug and I go to speak when we hear several explosions, we look at each other for a split second before we leap out the window along with tsunade's anbu guards towards the battle.

~A Minute before the Explosions~

~Team 10, East Wall~

"Tsunade-Sama says Team 10 are to watch the East wall." An ANBU says then poofs away.

"Man this is so troublesome." Shikamaru says leaning against the wall.

"This is war Shikamaru, war's always troublesome." Asuma-Sensei says leaning on the wall opposite of Shikamaru smoking a cigarette.

"Smoking's bad for you sensei, if you keep smoking, the condition of your lungs will catch up with you." Ino Yamanaka tells her ex-teacher seriously.

"Kurenai's going [munch] to kick your [munch] ass." Chouji Akimichi says munching on some chips that came from nowhere.

Asuma just snorts then, Boom!

~*BOOM*~

"So troublesome."

~Team 9, South Wall~

"Orochimaru and Iwa are being unyouthful trying to snuff out our flames of youth!" Rock Lee shouts out throwing his hands in the air.

Tenten and Neji just roll their eyes and shake their heads as our ex-sensei Gai joins in.

Just as Ten-Ten goes to open her mouth an explosion rocks the area.

"Let's go youthful students!"

"Oh please." Ten-Ten mutters before getting on the offensive.

~Team 8, West Wall~

"Man just as soon as we see Naruto we had to leave cause of this damn war." Kiba says grumpily as he crosses his arms and leans on Akamaru.

Hinata has a sad look on her face as she sighs.

Shino agrees with Kiba silently.

Kurenai puts an arm around Hinata, seconds later their is an explosion.

"Shit!"

~Team 7, Evacuation Shelters~

"Kakashi-Sensei! Why are we doing this when we could be helping elsewhere! Like searching for Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yells to their sensei.

Sasuke, a couple of years back ran back to orochimaru, there by making Tsunade put him in the bingo books with a kill on sight order.

Of course this made the council shit bricks but could not sway Tsunade in her decision, which made a lot of people happy.

Especially the parents of the one who got sent to bring him back the first time.

Sakura of course pitched a fit which resulted in her getting her ass kicked by Ino, Tenten, Temari (when she visited Shikamaru), and surprisingly Hinata who seemed to not have a violent bone in her body, completely shocking everyone mostly her family gaining her sister's admiration and father's respect.

Of course the beating put sakura in the hospital for a year.

Sai their new team mate, despite being emotionless he hates her with this unexplainable passion and loves demeaning her.

Hearing Sakura screaming again about Sasuke again, causing the civillians to wonder where her sanity was, and Sai and Kakashi to roll their eyes as Kakashi says, "Sakura this is a war! We can't worry anymore about sasuke! If any of the ninja sees him he's to be executed on site so shut the fuck up and do your damn job!"

Sakura has a shocked look on her face, as if she was expecting me to be on her side, but she snaps out of her shock and goes to help the remaining civillians move a little faster.

Just we start to move three explosions happen at nearly the same time sending shock waves knowing people down.

All of us had one thought, _Shit_.

"Sensei! What's going on?" Sakura's voice cuts through some of the smoke.

_For someone so smart she can be so stupid._

Kakashi doesn't answer at first; he makes some clones to help the people get up and he turns towards Sakura saying, "Welcome to war."

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Jonas Brothers- When You Look Me In The Eyes  
Avenged Sevenfold- Warmness on the Soul  
Renji Yagami & Kentaro Kanesake from tenimyu- Kimi wo Shinjiteru (I believe in you)

AN: I used narutopedia for the description of Mei Terumi, just to let you know.

Translation:

(1)- Hell Butterfly's are black with different colors on each one, and each one is unique to the individual who summons them.


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry about this not being a chapter, because I have a slight but easily fixed problem.

I have a battle between Sound & Iwa versus Sand & Konoha and I suck at writing fight scenes.

Then I have the warlords and some of the new seven swordsmen helping as well and I am stuck.

So I need your help, and if you can here's the placements:

* * *

Team 7, Evacuation Shelters: I have this part done so you don't have to think about it if you don't want too, if you want to see what I have, message me.

Those who will live through their fights: Tayuya, Emi Sasaki, Gen Kobayashi.

* * *

Team 8, West Wall:

Hinata Hyuuga vs Karin

Hajime Takigawa & Kurenai Yuhi vs Daiki Aomori

Kankuro, Shino Aburame & Kiba Inuzuka vs Sakon & Ukon

* * *

Team 10, East Wall:

Daisuke Fujimoto & Asuma Sarutobi vs Akeno Sato

Chouji Akimichi vs Jirobo

Shikamaru Nara & Temari vs Tayuya

* * *

Team 9, South Wall:

Gai vs Akio Miyagi

Neji Hyuuga vs Kidomaru

Rock Lee vs Daichi Narita

Ten-Ten Higurashi vs Emi Sasaki

* * *

Konoha's Forests: Training Ground 44:

North of Tower: Yamato & Shibi Aburame vs Oto & Iwa

South of Tower: Sun vs Gen Kobayashi

* * *

Outside ANBU head quarters: Ibiki, Anko & Storm vs Oto & Iwa

Konoha Ninja School: Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo & Haku vs Oto & Iwa

Zabuza Momochi vs Sugeitsu

Third Training Ground: Cloud vs Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Outside Konoha Hospital: Ino Yamanaka & Rain vs Kabuto Yakushi

Fang Dong, Iwao Akasuna vs Goro Tanaka & Juro Yoshida

Tristan Matranga vs Danzo

Naruto, Tsunade & Jiraiya vs Orochimaru

* * *

Arata Namikaze, Hotaru Uzumaki & Gaara vs Tsuchikage

Akira Hanajima & Mist vs Hachiro Watanabe

Kimimaro Kaguya vs Oto & Iwa

Kaze Kamihanketsu vs Oto & Iwa

Hideki Kimura vs Oto & Iwa

Katashi Gozen vs Oto & Iwa

* * *

Also the chapter can be in parts if it's easier for you, and when your done e-mail it to me, thank you :)


	10. Rock and Sound pt 1

_What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world. ~Robert E. Lee, letter to his wife, 1864.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts_  
YELLING

AN: I'm using Sasuke's retrieval fights in the manga for Chouji's, Kiba's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's fight since they're pretty much fighting the same people, if you want to rewrite this chapter on how you think it should be written, then rewrite it and e-mail me the result and I'll repost the chapter and give credit to whoever's rewrite better since I suck at writing fight scenes, also Naruto or Katekyo Reborn belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The War with Rock and Sound Pt 1  


* * *

**

**~Team 10, East Wall~**

Smoke clouds blew as the sounds of clashing metal and the cries of pain came from both enemies and allies alike.

"How is everyone?" Asuma asks after taking out an Oto-nin.

Coughing out the dust in his lungs, Shikamaru replies, "I'm [cough] okay [cough]."

Chouji says he's okay.

"I'm fine Asuma-sensei." Is Ino's reply.

Taking out another Oto-nin Asuma turns towards his ex-students and says, "Let's get going, Ino you should find the wounded who are lying on the ground, Shikamaru follow her, Chouji and I will stay here."

Ino nods and takes off in search of wounded Konoha and Suna ninjas with Shikamaru close behind.

After Ino and Shikamaru turn around the corner something hits Chouji hard, sending him into an already crumbling wall.

"Chouji!" Asuma yells out to his student and goes to his aid but has to duck when something sharp and pointy nearly took off his head.

* * *

**~Asuma Sarutobi vs. Akeno Sato~**

"Now, now Konoha's Fire Guardian Sarutobi Asuma-san." A male voice says from beyond the smoke.

When the smoke clears Asuma can see a man and a teenager, the man's tall and in his 30's with pale skin, brown hair to his chin and pale blue eyes. The man was wearing a black hakama, an open white shirt and a purple rope like belt that ties in a bow in the back and black ninja sandals.

The teenager next to him is heavy set with pale skin, orange hair in two small Mohawks and brown eyes. He was wearing black pants, black ninja shoes, an off white shirt with a white circle in the middle and a purple rope belt like the mans.

The teenager ignores Asuma and goes after Chouji who was starting to get up from the force of the blow.

Asuma and Akeno stare each other down as the sounds of war comes from all around them.

They both move in a blink of an eye, kunai and katana clash together in a deadly game of cat and mouse; one wrong move and one will die.

"Nice moves Asuma-san. Now show me what a Fire Guardian can do." Akeno says as he charges towards Asuma.

Asuma quickly does some hand signs, takes a deep breathe and yells, "Katon: Haisekishino! **(1)**."

A stream of smoke comes from Asuma's mouth and surrounds Akeno, who doesn't realize how dangerous that cloud of smoke is.

Once Akeno is in the cloud of smoke, Asuma clicks his teeth, lighting some kind of flint, thereby igniting the smoke cloud, which erupts into a giant ball of flaming inferno.

Thinking that his opponent was dead, Asuma let down his guard.

"Is that all you got Asuma-san!" Akeno's voice calls out, as a silver streak comes towards him, then something slams into his side and the silver streak passes overhead, cutting a stonewall in half.

* * *

**~Daisuke Fujimoto & Asuma Sarutobi vs. Akeno Sato~**

"You shouldn't let down your guard Asuma-san." Another voice cuts in as Asuma turns to look at who side swiped him.

To his surprise it was Fujimoto Daisuke, one of the 7 warlords.

Akeno upon seeing Daisuke starts to get worried.

Daisuke notices the look on Akeno's face and mockingly says, "Oh! Getting a little scared are you?"

Akeno doesn't say anything, he just twitches.

Daisuke takes out his battle-axe that was huge.

It was 8 feet long, one side was spiky the other sided was just a huge blade, and the handle twisted around like a braid.

Thinking he could take on a warlord, Akeno charges but his left arm gets cut off at the elbow, making him stumble back, holding his arm and in extreme pain.

Akeno manages to hold his katana with one hand as he charges; he doesn't notice that Asuma had moved behind him with trench knives out.

Asuma charges chakra into the blades, making them glow as Daisuke slams the spike end of the axe into Akeno's stomach, pushing him into Asuma's trench knives.

Asuma's trench knives pierce his lung and heart, killing him instantly.

Daisuke looks disappointed in the fight as Asuma says, "Well... that was easy."

Daisuke looks at Asuma and says, "I know. Bad guys who can fight are so hard to find these days."

Asuma just looks at Daisuke and shakes his head, before taking out an Oto-nin who was sneaking up behind him.

* * *

**~Ino Yamanaka & Shikamaru Nara vs. Tayuya~**

Turning around another corner, though still a ways away from the hospital was an Oto kunoichi.

Looking closer at the kunoichi, she had shoulder length pinkish red hair, with a lock going between her brown eyes, and was wearing a hat on her head that looked like wrappings with a sound headband around the rim, a pale purple shirt that went to her thighs, black shorts, and a purple rope belt.

She narrows her eyes and pulls out a flute from her sleeve.

Shikamaru doesn't take his eyes off the kunoichi in front of him and he tells Ino, "Go, I will handle her [sighs] this is so troublesome."

The kunoichi twitches as Ino runs off and doesn't notice a shadow heading her way.

She only notices the shadow when it almost touches her but she leaps back just out of its range.

"You're a fool, what can you do with a little technique like that." The kunoichi says to Shikamaru with a slight smirk on her face.

On the way to facing the kunoichi in front of him, Shikamaru noticed a construction site and takes off in that direction, with an irate kunoichi behind him snarling, "Get back here fucker!"

* * *

**~Team 10, East Wall~**

**~Chouji Akimichi vs. Jirobo~**

While Akeno and Asuma were fighting, the heavyset teenager with orange hair walks over to Chouji who was now staring him down.

Jirobo kicks a large fallen piece of concrete towards Chouji yelling, "Shoushitsu! **(2)**"

Chouji dodges the slab of concrete and leaps towards Jirobo.

As Chouji gets closer, Jirobo tackles Chouji saying, "Tokken! **(3)**"

Chouji flies back into the ground, leaving a huge whole in the ground as he slowly gets up.

Chouji as he gets up puts his hand in his pocket.

"Hah! I'll make quick work out of you useless fat ass!" Jirobo yells as he charges at Chouji.

"It won't go as planned." Chouji says as he takes a pill packet out of his pocket.

Chouji takes a blue pill out of the packet.

Jirobo has a feeling that those pills aren't normal and is cautious.

Chouji swallows the blue pill and charges at Jirobo, and they clash in a cloud of dust.

When the cloud of dust is settled, Jirobo and Chouji had locked fingers and were trying to push each other.

Jirobo is surprised that Chouji could keep up with his strength, All of a sudden Chouji pushed back Jirobo and grabs his purple belt, lifting him into the air Chouji flings Jirobo down the street, and Jirobo crashes into a wall, crumbling it as Chouji pants.

Chouji all of a sudden gets a sharp pain in his stomach, and he thinks to himself, _Ugh... Damn, using even one pill is hurting this much_.

Shaking off the pain Chouji takes out some ninja wire, stringing a bunch of kunai together and wrapping them around his body, making him a spiked ball.

Chouji then spins towards Jirobo, spikes digging into the ground to enhance damage and the grip for the spinning in an attack that he calls, "Barbed meat tank!"

Jirobo does some hand signs, slamming his hands onto the ground calling out, "Earth Style: Doton doroku gaeshi! **(4)**"

A shield made of earth appears but doesn't hold as Chouji comes slamming through and into Jirobo again.

Instead of flying through the air, Jirobo grabs onto Chouji, making him look him in his face to see triangle lines going all over his face and arms as he yells, "Don't be so confident trash! Houshou! **(5)**"

With that Jirobo throws Chouji away and down the street into the ground leaving a giant whole in the ground.

Jirobo walks towards the downed Chouji ranting and raving about losers and trash but Chouji doesn't listen, he just gets up and takes out the second pill and chews on it.

A surge of chakra flows through Chouji's body as he charges towards Jirobo arm extended and getting bigger as he calls out, "Partial multi-size no Jutsu!"

Chouji's arm becomes giant sized as his arm crushes Jirobo into the ground, but soon gets flung off as Jirobo yells, "Got to hell trash!"

Chouji jumps back into the air and yells out, "Mega multi-size no Jutsu!"

Chouji gets extremely huge and slams down on top of Jirobo with a lot of force that knocks some other enemies off their balance in the process.

All of a sudden something comes from underneath Chouji, lifting him up off the ground.

"What a pity... I had to use level 2 on such trash." Jirobo says to himself from underneath Chouji.

"Shougekishou! **(6)**" Jirobo yells out, thrusting his hand into Chouji's stomach, knocking Chouji into the air, de-sizing and crashing into the ground 5 feet away leaving a Chouji shaped indentation in the ground and small cracks going outwards.

Chouji slowly gets out of the hole; he is shocked at what he sees.

Jirobo now has a full head of orange hair down to the middle of his back and was a little spiky; there are bumps on his forehead and shoulders.

Jirobo says, "This is the end for you... no enemy stands a chance against my level 2 seal which gives me more than 10 times my original strength, however... sustaining this form requires a bit of chakra."

Chouji tries to move again but is in too much pain as he thinks to himself, _I can't move with this much pain, I should've known the side-effects of the curry-pill were this great, the last one I have is the red pepper-pill, but if I use that, I'll most definitely die_.

Standing over Chouji, Jirobo says, "Alright, let's go."

Jirobo picks Chouji up, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tries to suck chakra out of him.

"Hmph, I can't even get any more chakra out of you... this is hardly enough," Jirobo says to himself.

Chouji's hand inches it's way towards a chip bag that was sticking out of his pocket.

Jirobo slams Chouji back into the ground and grabs the chip bag saying, "What is? Your last bite?"

Jirobo finds one chip, which he puts into his mouth and chews saying, "Damn this really isn't enough."

Chouji is now angry, as that was his last bag.

Jirobo looks at Chouji like he's nothing as he says, "After i'm through with you, I'll make short work of the 'cruel and hideous' idiots that you were just with. Die, you worthless fat ass!"

Chouji doesn't say anything; all he does is reach into his pocket and takes out the pill packet, taking out the last pill.

_I will defeat this guy_, Chouji thinks to himself as he swallows the last pill.

"You're too late!" Jirobo yells at Chouji who was coming in to grab Jirobo again.

Jirobo's hands slam into the ground, making jagged stones from the street move towards Chouji.

Only Chouji wasn't in front of him, looking behind him, Jirobo realizes that Chouji had somehow gotten behind him.

Upon looking closer at Chouji, Jirobo realizes that Chouji has butterfly wings that looked to be made of chakra on his back.

Chouji transfers all his chakra into his left hand as Jirobo turns around and throws a strike yelling, "Gangeki! **(7)**"

Just as Jirobo's about to strike, Chouji uses his right hand to stop Jirobo's strike as Chouji says, "Useless! I'm 100 times as powerful as I was before!"

Chouji just knocks Jirobo back who crashes into the ground 7 feet away.

Jirobo looks up to see Chouji who says, "You've never heard of the phrase 'a grudge over food is deeper than the ocean'? That strike, was for eating the last piece of my snack... and... one more..."

Jirobo holds out his hand as he stutters out, "Waa... Wait!"

Chouji ignores him and continues, "This strike will be even heavier! I can't forgive you for calling me a useless fat ass!"

Jirobo looks worried as he again tries to say, "Wa.. Wait... Can we talk..."

Chouji once again ignores him as he says, "But even more than that... not just for stealing my most gorgeous gourmet meal or calling me a fat ass... most importantly... I won't forgive you for threatening to hurt my friends!"

Chouji then slams his chakra enhanced left hand into Jirobo's chest, pushing further into the ground, killing him.

Jirobo's appearance changes as he dies from red bodied to his triangle marks fade and returns to the regular pale skin and orange Mohawks.

Chouji pants, then collapses on the ground and before he passes out from use of all three pills says, "I... Won!"

* * *

**~Outside Konoha Hospital~**

**~Ino Yamanaka vs. Kabuto Yakushi~**

Running to the hospital Ino Yamanka has to dodge when a figure tries to swipe at her.

Standing before is Kabuto Yakushi, servant of Orochimaru.

"Hello miss Yamanaka." Kabuto says with his creepy smile.

"Kabuto!" Ino spits angrily.

"Now, now miss Yamanaka no need to be so hostile." Kabuto says mockingly from behind her, Ino whips around and elbows Kabuto in the face, knocking him back a couple of feet.

Cracking his jaw, Kabuto says, "Tsunade-Sama has taught you well."

Punching the ground near Kabuto who jumps back as Ino says, "Damn straight!"

* * *

**~Shikamaru Nara vs. Tayuya~**

"Come on trash!" The kunoichi who said her name was Tayuya yells at Shikamaru as they stand on separate concrete beams.

Shikamaru signs, _troublesome_.

Twitching in anger, Tayuya does some hand signs and yells, "Summoning no Jutsu!"

Poof!

From the cloud of smoke emerges three huge figures.

The one to Shikamaru's right is 8 feet tall with black pants and shin guards, he also has a purple rope like belt which ties into a bow in the back, he has bandages on both forearms, and on the forearms are bone like daggers which extend a couple inches past fingers and at least a foot past his elbow. His eyes are covered with some type of bandana; he also has a pointy beard and two chunks of hair that goes to his collarbone.

The one in the middle is the same height as the other one, his skin is pale and he is wearing all black with shin and arm guards that end at the back of his hands. He also has the purple rope belt but had grey hair that covered his face, and his weapon is a kanabo with bandages around the handle and eyes.

The last one is to Shikamaru's left, his skin is pale as well, he also had brown pants, he had bandages covering his mouth to his waist, encasing his arms to his chest, and the same purple rope belt.

All three had their mouth's shut.

Shikamaru just looks at the three summon monsters with a look on his that says 'this is not good.'

Tayuya twitches again and brings the flute to her lips saying, "I'll play a melody of death for you, I'll kill you trash!"

As Tayuya plays her flute, line marks appear on her neck, face and hands.

Shikamaru in the meantime is dodging blows from the giant monsters, he then notices Tayuya playing her flute as the one monster with his eyes covered by a bandage twitches.

_She's controlling the summons using that flute_, Shikamaru thinks to himself.

From above, the bandaged one and the one with daggers on his forearms, jump from above, heading towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's tired from all the dodging he had to do to get away from the three summoning monsters, who have now surrounded him.

Tayuya takes the flute from her lips and smirks and says, "You've got nowhere to run sewer rat!"

Shikamaru lazily smirks as he says, "You're not bad, a well timed diversion attack using all three, and it must have taken a lot of practice."

Tayuya doesn't say anything just looks at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks at her flute and says, "That tune you played, it looks like it's pretty complicated."

Tayuya smirks saying, "How impressive, not only did you figure out that my flute is controlling these beasts, you have also figured out the complexity of this melody however, you don't understand the melody's entirely."

Shikamaru shrugs and says, "Of course, i'm not into things called 'art'."

Tayuya chuckles, bringing the flute back to her lips saying, "There hasn't been anyone who has listened to this melody and lived to talk about it! 9th verse, the turmoil of the pandemonium!"

As the flute plays, the summons flinch then charge at Shikamaru.

Their mouths open, cracking their jaws and ripping the stitches.

Something that looks like a worm with lots of mouths comes out and towards Shikamaru who has to jump to avoid them.

One of the worm creatures passes through Shikamaru's hand, and as the worms charge again, Shikamaru sets an explosive tag and some smoke bombs before jumping away and hiding.

Exhausted, Shikamaru leans against an alley wall, hidden in the shadows thinking to himself, _damn, the best I could do with the precious explosive tags and smokes bombs was to hide myself_.

_Those white things, they only ate away at my physical energy, seeing as how my throwing stars went through them, they're probably made entirely of mass-less ethereal matter, they're nothing but chakra with an instinct to feed, I assume most of it is composed of chakra imbued with that mental energy, they require stability, and are starving for physical energy, If I have to put up with those starving charkas, I'll be rendered unable to render any chakra on my own, those things are very interesting_.

Shikamaru starts to think of ways to stop Tayuya's flute, _She must be the same time of shinobi as myself, one that 'creates specialized' chakra._

_It must be a hidden technique without a doubt, if that's the case, I got to leave those white things alone and concentrate on the summoner, the quickest way to stop the sound of the flute... but it's immensely difficult to get close to her._

_Another option if for me to capture all three at once with my shadow copy but if they keep attacking with these randomized patterns, that's also difficult._

_If I fail to catch even one, I'll get attacked all at once, and that'll be the end of it, that girl's got no weaknesses in both her attack and defense, heck she might be pretty good at chess. My remaining arms are 12 daggers, 9 throwing stars, 1 flashbang and 1 explosive tag._

Shikamaru makes some hand signs, _damn this sucks_.

As Tayuya launches an attack, Shikamaru gathers his kunai and an exploding tag and throws them, but Tayuya dodges.

The summon with the bandages covering his body, shoots one of those ghost worms at Shikamaru.

Unbeknownst to Tayuya, Shikamaru had thrown a ball attached to a kunai and ended up in a tree branch above her.

The summoning monster with his hair covering his face opens his mouth and a ghost worm comes out.

Shikamaru dodges both works as he throws a kunai at Tayuya.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Tayuya notices and uses her flute to make the summon with the arm guards block the shot.

Tayuya send the summon with the arm guards to the spot where she thinks that Shikamaru is at, only to discover that he isn't there.

Shikamaru sends kunai in every direction, making Tayuya pissed.

The summon with the arm guard's are now riddles with kunai, and Shikamaru jumps out of his hiding spot and asks, "Shogi **(8)**."

Tayuya doesn't say anything and only plays her flute making the summons charge towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru throws a kunai to the forgotten kunai that was attached to a ball, severing the string connecting the two.

He then makes a hand sign for his families jutsu saying, "It's the part where you can use the opponent's pieces you captured as your own."

* * *

**~Outside Konoha Hospital~**

**~Ino Yamanaka vs. Kabuto Yakushi~**

Panting Ino has to jump to avoid a chakra scalpel that Kabuto was aiming towards her right lung.

Kabuto then quickly changes direction and kicks Ino in the chest knocking her back and into a wall.

Appearing in front of her Kabuto raises his hand as chakra surrounds his hand as a chakra scalpel, which he goes to thrust it into her heart but is stopped when a sword cuts off his right hand.

* * *

**~Shikamaru Nara vs. Tayuya pt 2~**

Tayuya starts shaking, leaving Shikamaru confused as her skin turns a dark brown, her hair now goes to her waist and horns start sprouting from her head.

Shikamaru mutters to himself, "What the?"

Tayuya smirks, forcing herself out of the shadow bind and says, "Seems like you're pretty clever, but from now on, cleverness means nothing!"

Shikamaru's shocked as he thinks to himself, _What! She forced her way through my shadow mimic... What is that immense chakra! If this keeps going on, the jutsu is going to disperse. If she gets away now things are going to get really hairy! I have to use THAT jutsu._

Shikamaru makes some hand signs then says, "Ninpo: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu! **(9)**"

Tayuya is surprised as a shadow the shape of hands starts to crawl up her body.

Tayuya just shakes it off, bringing the flute to her lips as she says, "Demonic Flute: Ilusion Harmony!"

Shikamaru gets caught in a genjutsu, he throws a kunai and falters as Tayuya says, "Hmph, What are you aiming at?"

Looking around Shikamaru sees that there are chains attached to his arms, wrists and ankles, preventing him from moving.

There were also skulls lying around, and it shocked when his arm starts to melt, showing the bone in his arm and finger of his right hand.

Shikamaru then starts to scream.

In the outside world Tayuya picks up the kunai that Shikamaru threw and started to head towards Shikamaru saying, "How do you feel now? Being held up."

Stopping in front of him, Tayuya goes to stab him saying, "Die trash!"

A shadow stops her, looking at Shikamaru she realizes that he broke his own finger to get out of the Genjutsu she had cast with her flute.

Shikamaru then says, "How many times do I have to tell you... the first hand is a feint, it's the most basic thing to land with the second hand, of course, this second hand is not the same as before, the shadow neck cantry can bind the opponent stronger as the distance gets closer."

Tayuya thinks to herself, _Damn I got too close_.

Shikamaru then says, "That's not where you failed... it's where you said 'my only weapon is this flute'."

Tayuya is shocked as she mutters, "It can't be!"

As Tayuya goes to attack Shikamaru, a huge wind blew into Tayuya and made her crash into a concrete column as said person who blew her away landed next to Shikamaru.

His savior was none other was none other than Temari of the sand.

* * *

**~Shikamaru Nara & Temari vs. Tayuya~**

Shikamaru smiles and thinks, Ah, so the fifth did this, what a save.

Temari's voice shocks Shikamaru out of his thoughts, "Hey, when did you turn into such a dim-wit?"

Shikamaru twitches as Tayuya puts the flute to her mouth and tells Temari, "She controls illusions with the sound of the flute."

Temari nods and says, "Roger!"

As the flutes sound get closer, Temari unleashes small tornados of wind at Tayuya, which deflects the sound and cuts the flute in half and knocks Tayuya against a concrete wall, knocking her out cold.

Shikamaru is surprised as he says, "Well that was easy."

Temari looks at Shikamaru and asks, "What do we do with her?"

Shikamaru thinks about it for a moment before saying, "To the hospital, we can keep an eye on her there."

Temari nods and picks up Tayuya and the three of them dash towards the hospital.

* * *

**~Ino Yamanaka & Takeshi Momochi vs. Kabuto Yakushi~**

"What the fuck is your damned problem!" A male voice says from Ino's right.

Taking a closer look Ino realizes that she's seen him somewhere before, and thinks to herself, _He looks like Zabuza Momochi from the bingo books, could he be related somehow?_

"You are one of the Vongola." Kabuto says looking at the cloaked newcomer, who doesn't pay attention to him but turns towards Ino and asks, "Want me to kick his ass?"

Ino blinks and Kabuto's eyebrow twitches.

Thinking that the cloaked figure isn't paying attention, Kabuto charges at him, tanto ready to strike him down.

Ino's eyes widen and the cloaked figures moves fast, taking the tanto and jamming in into Kabuto's side, near his lung and kicks him away.

"Tsk, tsk, Kabuto, attacking someone in the back, but then again it's what to expect when dealing with sound." The mystery stranger says as if having some experience in that field.

But Kabuto was nowhere to be found, when he turned around.

The stranger sighs and says, "You should expect them to run away too."

Ino's eyebrow twitches.

* * *

**~Konoha Ninja Academy~**

**~Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo & Haku Hyouton vs. Oto & Iwa~**

Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka are launching kunai and shuriken at the enemies who got to close to the school.

But they are quickly being over whelmed as they are being pushed back little by little and are starting to run out of weapons.

"We're so screwed," Kotetsu says as 30 Oto & Iwa nins surround the three.

Just as the enemy starts to move towards them, a blizzard comes and sweeps through the enemy killing all the Oto/Iwa-nins, and 15 of the Iwa-nins had hidden in the ground and popped back up when the blizzard was over.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka are confused as a long dark haired woman jumps from the schools roof and landing in front of them.

The woman looks at Iruka and says, "Ah! You must be Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looks confused and says, "Yes... I am, but who are you?"

The dark haired woman just smiles and says, "He told me a lot about you, especially how you were there for him when he was younger."

Iruka looks confused as he thinks about who it might be.

Then Iruka remembers a certain blonde who he took for ramen a lot.

"Naruto," Iruka says, breathing a sigh of relief that Naruto, the boy who became a younger brother to him was safe and okay.

Kotetsu and Izumo both grin, remembering the time Naruto would prank people and paint the Hokage monument.

Hearing the oncoming Iwa nin, Haku noticing that they're in range makes some hand signs, and says, "Ice Release: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!"

Twenty mirrors made of Ice surrounded the Iwa nins and Haku steps into the mirrors and launches, kunais, shuriken, and senbon at the nins making them human pincushions and killing them.

Haku then dismisses the jutsu and turns to look at Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo who look at him.

Haku after a moment of silence asks, "What are you staring at?"

Kotetsu snaps out of his shock and says, "You're good for a girl."

Haku blinks then chuckles and says, "I'm a boy."

Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu look at Haku like a fish gasping for air.

Haku just chuckles and smiles.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Xzibit- Multiply  
SS501- Love Ya  
Classiquai Project- Love Again  
Drowning Pool- Let the Bodies hit the Floor

* * *

Translation:

**(1)**- Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning.

**(2)**- Shoushitsu- Knee Strike.

**(3)**- Tokken- Tackle Charge.

**(4)**- Earth Style: Doton doroku gaeshi- Gaean Seal: Earth Shield.

**(5)**- Houshou- Crushing fist.

**(6)**- Shougekishou- Rising Impact Palm.

**(7)**- Gangeki- Boulder Strike.

**(8)**- Shogi- Japanese Chess.

**(9)**- Ninpo: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu- Ninpo: Shadow Neck Cantry.


	11. Rock and Sound pt 2

_We the warriors, go now to the field of battle! Believe that our blades will not shatter! Believe that our spirits will not break! Even if we walk separate paths, our iron resolve shall remain united! Swear! That even if the ground crumbles beneath us... We shall return here, alive, again!_

_Abarai Renji, Bleach.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts_/_Flashbacks_  
YELLING

AN: I'm using Sasuke's retrieval fights in the manga for Chouji's, Kiba's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's fight since they're pretty much fighting the same people, if you want to rewrite this chapter on how you think it should be written, then rewrite it and e-mail me the result and I'll repost the chapter and give credit to whoever's rewrite better since I suck at writing fight scenes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The War with Rock and Sound Pt 2  


* * *

**

**~Team 9, South Wall~**

"Hakkeshou Kaiten **(1)**!" Neji's voice yells out as a dome of chakra appears and blocks all the oncoming kunai and shuriken.

"NICE ONE NEJI-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY!" Gai's voice yells out in happiness, and teeth shining, which blinds some oncoming Iwa-nin.

Neji doesn't even pay attention; he just takes out an Oto-nin.

Tenten rolls her eyes while launching a round of kunai's onto the oncoming enemies.

Lee takes out an Oto-nin as he yells, "GAI-SENSEI'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY!"

Once again Neji doesn't listen as Ten-Ten throws a kunai at an Oto-nin sneaking up on Lee.

All of a sudden something sticky grabs Ten-Ten and she screams, alerting her team.

Gai, Lee and Neji look up to see a male teenager with six arms holding a hog tied Ten-Ten, next to him was another male teenager with bronze hair and gold eyes.

There was a female Oto-nin standing on the left of spider boy.

The six-armed teen and his companion take off with Ten-Ten.

Neji and Lee take off after the, Gai's about to go as well but are cut off by a tall male in his early 30's with dark green hair and light green eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave, to pass you will have to defeat me." The man says getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

**~Gai vs. Akio Miyagi~**

"Please get out of my way." Gai says getting into a fighting stance as well.

The man before him just stares at him and says, "I'm sorry, I cannot do that, may I get the name of the man whom I'll be fighting."

"Maito Gai."

The man smiles and says, "Ah, Konoha's Green Beast, Taijutsu specialist, hm, well my names Miyagi Akio... now let's begin!"

Akio and Gai lunge at each other in a clash of hands and feet.

* * *

**~Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee~**

Neji and Lee run after a hog-tied Ten-Ten and her captors.

Turning around a corner, Neji and Lee find the enemy arguing with the female Oto-nin who had Ten-Ten by the arm, holding her up.

Neji and Lee don't even have to think about it as they tackle the male Oto-nins in different directions, surprising them as Ten-ten manages to get herself out of being hog-tied and starts to fight her female captor.

* * *

**~Neji Hyuuga vs. Kidomaru~**

Neji and Kidomaru stand on opposite ends of the street, this street has lots of poles, large slabs of concrete and partially destroyed buildings along the sides.

Neji glares at the teen Oto-nin.

The six-armed teen just smirks and says, "You trash won't win."

* * *

**~Rock Lee vs. Daichi Narita~**

"Taking our friend is very unyouthful!" Lee says to his enemy as he takes a fighting stance.

"Hn, I Narita Daichi, will defeat you!" Daichi says to lee in the third person, as he also slips into a fighting stance.

* * *

**~Ten-Ten Higurashi vs. Emi Sasaki~**

Ten-Ten stands on the opposite side of the street from her enemy Emi.

Emi to Ten-Ten looks like a slut with the way she's dressed.

Emi charges at Ten-Ten but dodges when Ten-Ten launches some kunai at her.

Emi surprises Ten-Ten by appearing in front of her and throws punches Ten-Ten in the cheek, knocking her a couple steps back into a wall.

Ten-Ten reaches behind her and grabs something.

Emi cocks her fist again and throws it towards Ten-Ten but a sheathed katana blocks her hand.

Emi has to jump back when Ten-Ten unsheathes the katana.

Ten-Ten smirks at Emi as she holds the katana in front of her as she says, "You'll pay for tying me up like that."

* * *

**~Gai vs. Akio Miyagi~**

"Leaf great flash!" Gai yells charging at Akio with a powerful kick to his head, which spins Akio away and into a wall.

_Ouch, this guy's good_, Akio thinks to himself, shaking off the hit that Gai just gave him.

Akio once again charges at Gai but is stunned when Gai hits him saying, "Leaf strong whirlwind!"

"Leaf great whirlwind!" Gai yells out as Akio and Gai get higher and higher into the sky.

Gai continues his assault on Akio, delivering punches yelling, "Morning Peacock!"

The speed of the attacks didn't give Akio a chance to attack back, once the attack finishes, Akio crashes to the ground dead, creating a large hole in the street from the impact.

* * *

**~Neji Hyuuga vs. Kidomaru~**

Kidomaru hangs upside down thanks to his chakra web strings.

Neji comes from behind with his hand extended, shocking Kidomaru and cutting through his chakra strings.

Kidomaru drops to the ground and Neji looks down to see a huge chakra net coming straight at him.

The web wraps around Neji before he can react as Kidomaru says, "I'm gonna cocoon your here!"

Kidomaru chuckles and lands on a concrete ledge, thinking that he won.

All of a sudden Neji comes out of nowhere and knocks Kidomaru off a concrete ledge but Kidomaru saves himself by using his chakra web by stringing them through holes that were in two concrete ledges, making a safety net.

Landing back on the ledge Kidomaru asks, "You... How did you!"

Neji just looks at him and says, "Things made of chakra, will be destroyed by simply putting chakra into it. It is meaningless in front of my Jyuuken."

Kidomaru narrows his eyes in anger.

* * *

**~Rock Lee vs. Daichi Narita~**

Hands and feet clash as Lee and Daichi clash repeatedly.

Lee them remembers earlier when he was in the hospital to get his medicine, he takes his medicine out of his pocket, making Daichi suspicious as Lee drinks it.

All of a sudden Lee starts to swagger around like some kind of drunk, making Daichi really confused as to the change of Lee's stance.

After a couple of second Daichi charges just as Lee does a low sweep with his legs but Daichi jumps, avoiding it.

Lee spins and catches Daichi in the stomach, knocking him 7 feet away.

Lee then starts snickering and hiccupping as he sways around, completely missing a kick that was aimed for his head by Daichi.

Who then went flying into a wall behind Lee.

Lee staggers around as Daichi gets up, and Lee says drunkenly, "Whersh yous ash!"

Daichi twitches as he thinks, _Is he drunk? When did he get drunk? Must've been what was in that medicine bottle._

Lee staggers, "Hyuck."

Lee falters for a second before charging at Daichi yelling drunkenly, "Hersh I's come!"

Daichi prepares himself as Lee jumps over him, landing behind him and then kicks Daichi in the back, sending him forward.

Daichi gets up but Lee appears grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him down the street towards an area with broken pieces of building, big enough to pierce someone with.

Lee appears again, surprising Daichi who's dazed by the throw, and punches Daichi in the chest, hoping to incapacitate him, but what Lee does is punch Daichi so hard that he flew into a piece of concrete wall with a large pope bursting through it.

Daichi lands on the metal pipe, nearly piercing his heart as he says to Lee who finally got out of his drunken stupor, "N... Nice f... Fight, goo... d j... ob."

Just as Daichi gets the last word out, he dies, leaving Lee slightly confused on how his opponent is dead so fast.

* * *

**~Ten-Ten Higurashi vs. Emi Sasaki~**

Emi is out of breath; her clothes tattered slightly, making it even more revealing.

"You're pretty good," Emi says with a shuriken in her hand.

Ten-Ten smirks, getting out a scroll and starting to unwind it, then launching it.

Emi dodges by jumping back in front of a store balcony.

But Ten-Ten wasn't aiming for Emi.

Ten-Ten was aiming at the balcony above her that contained a cinderblock, teetering on the edge and gets knocked down, slamming into Emi's head, knocking her out.

Ten-Ten looks at Emi's unconscious body and says, "I win."

* * *

**~Neji Hyuuga vs. Kidomaru~**

Neji tries to move but is stuck.

Kidomaru looks at Neji and says, "You are talented in the use of chakra, and you have sharp eyes, from the chakra openings in your hands, you emit a sharp needle like chakra and cut through the thinnest part of the web-like chakra with amazing precision, hmph, I've heard of this from Orochimaru-Sama, so this is the Jyuuken, however once I disable your annoying hands, there won't be any risk of the web being cut, you see any game will be tasteless as soon as you figure out a strategy to beating it. It's only been a minute but i'm already tired of dealing with you."

Kidomaru notices that Neji has his eyes closed, not caring and goes, "Hmph."

Kidomaru gets mad and starts chomping on some chakra webbing in his mouth, he shoots it out yelling, "Die!"

A web-like spear heads towards Neji but the webbing around Neji starts cracking as Neji snaps open his eyes, straining against the webbing.

Something around Neji starts to glow, as the webbing is rips off a sphere in practically in front of him.

Neji disappears as the spear piercing the concrete wall where Neji used to be. Thunks could be heard along the spear.

Kidomaru's shocked.

Kidomaru is shocked again when Neji appears in front of him, as Neji glares and says, "I will let you in on a little secret. It's not just my hands, I can emit chakra from every chakra opening of my body... and by the way, it's game over."

All of a sudden two circles appear underneath them with kanji and the yin-yang symbol directly underneath it.

"Hakke Rokujkyon Sho! **(2)**" Neji yells as he attacks.

Kidomaru doesn't have time to do anything as Neji hits his chakra points yelling, "Hakke Nishou! **(3)**"

"Yinshou! **(4)**"

"Hachishou! **(5)**"

"Jyuurokushou! **(6)**"

"Sanjyuunishou! **(7)**"

"Rokujyuyonshou! **(8)**"

Each hit Neji lands pushes Kidomaru further into the concrete wall separating him from falling into the street, Neji eventually makes Kidomaru crash through the wall.

As Kidomaru crashes into the street below, his skin starts to change color.

Neji jumps out after him and is shocked at Kidomaru whose skin is covered with golden webbing.

Kidomaru smirks as the golden webbing falls to the street as he says, "Hehe, that was a close one. I heard that anyone who gets struck by the gentle fist style will get their chakra network sealed, and be disabled from using their chakra, a narrow escape though."

Neji just looks at him and says, "How monstrous, it seems like it's not just your mouth."

Kidomaru still smirking says, "Hmph, my kumo-nenkin **(9)** is a form of metal that instantly solidifies once it touches the air, blocking all chakra, also, I can emit it not just from my mouth, but from every sweat gland of my body."

Kidomaru all of a sudden moves, disappearing into the shop structures.

Neji stands there as Kidomaru makes his move quietly.

Neji moves to the left as a kunai with a tag lands nearby.

A dozen projectiles are launched at Neji who realizes that the kunai was a distraction.

Neji then spins into a glowing blue ball, knocking away all the projectiles.

Kidomaru is shocked that his plan didn't work, as he thinks to himself, _Wha, how? Does he have eyes in the back of his head! That defense of his, he used chakra to block all physical attack!_

Neji spins around again, this time throwing a kunai to the spot where Kidomaru is hiding.

Kidomaru ducks, just barely missing the kunai that was meant for his head.

Neji looks in the direction where Kidomaru is saying, "I know where you are hiding. Show yourself."

Kidomaru shows himself, appearing between two poles, with swirling lines all over his body as he says, "Fine. I must admit this 'game' is pretty difficult to beat. I'll play seriously now."

Biting his finger and making hand signs, Kidomaru says, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **(10)**"

Kidomaru spreads his hands as a web forms between and slams a hand in the middle, and a huge cloud of smoke covers Kidomaru.

When the smoke clear, a huge spider net and a huge spider with Kidomaru on it's back is seen.

Neji is shocked for a second before a calm look came on his face.

Kidomaru says from the spiders back, "I'll find the perfect strategy to counter your abilities!"

The huge spider than starts spinning some web from it's back end.

Kidomaru pulls a spear like web from his mouth and yells, "Spread out!"

All of a sudden, from the web that the huge spider made, dozen's of small spiders the size of someone's hand starts heading towards Neji as Kidomaru swings to a cement column.

Neji then starts spinning a circle to knock away the small spiders.

Just as Neji stops the circle, Kidomaru throws the spear towards Neji.

Neji notices the spear and charges some chakra towards the spear, knocking it's momentum off balance.

Neji notices that the rotation is slowing thanks to the small spiders that had chakra strings attached to them and then starts to cut them off.

Suddenly dozens of web daggers start to fall from above, but Neji notices and jumps out of the way still dodging some daggers.

The spiders drop in from above again, and Neji uses the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and swats the spiders away, but he runs into a little problem as some of the chakra strings wrapped around him.

Kidomaru when Neji got stuck, he threw another one of his web daggers.

It misses slightly, only grazing Neji's right shoulder, who grabs his shoulder.

Another eventually gets lodged in the middle of his back.

Neji stands there for a second before Kidomaru sends more of his small spiders, which Neji just swats them away, but gets 2 more daggers in his back, one in his upper right near his shoulder blade and another on his lower back to the left.

Neji falls to the ground but then slowly gets back up.

Kidomaru from where he was perched shouts, "What are you struggling for? This game is finished already! A scrub in an easy game is meant to be defeated quickly! You can never beat me!"

Neji just twitches in response.

Kidomaru then cuts the webbing that had the huge spider on it, making it free fall on top of Neji.

But Neji punches it, making it go poof, but in return he got more daggers in his back, two to the right, one near the back of his neck to the right, and two more in his left shoulder blade area.

Kidomaru appears from nowhere, skin a darker brown, longer gray hair, horns and a third eye, and holding a giant bow and arrow.

Kidomaru pulls the bow back, and then unleashes the arrow onto an unsuspecting Neji, who had his back turned trying to locate Kidomaru.

Kidomaru's arrow just barely misses Neji's heart by 15 cm upwards and hits the ground just feet away from Neji, making a huge crater.

Neji once again falls to the ground and once again he slowly gets back up.

Kidomaru watches as Neji runs around so that he doesn't get hit again as he makes another arrow.

He then unleashes the arrow at Neji and misses but managed to cut of his headband and cut the right side of Neji's cheek.

Kidomaru makes another arrow but this one had a swirling tip, so that if it hit Neji, it would be difficult to get loose.

Kidomaru goes to shoot the arrow but pauses when he hears Neji talking to himself, "Haha, I give up, there is no chance of me dodging it now anyways."

Kidomaru then unleashes his swirling tipped arrow at Neji, hitting him in the right side of the chest and comes through his back, forcing Neji to be pinned against a concrete wall.

Noticing the chakra string attached to the arrow, Neji gathers his chakra into his hand and grabs the arrow, following the trail of string Neji forces his chakra into the string and shoots it to where Kidomaru was hiding, making him fall out into the small street.

Neji pushes himself off the arrow and dashes to where a stunned Kidomaru was, and appears in front of him.

Neji uses his chakra in one final move, killing Kidomaru.

Taking a few steps away from the now dead Oto-nin, Neji falls to the ground, passing out from chakra exhaustion, blood loss and the combination of all his injuries.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Kanye West- Love Lockdown  
Keith Urban- Won't let you down  
Dir en grey- Glass Skin

* * *

Translations:**  
(1)**- Eight Divintation Pals of the Hand, Heavenly Spin.**  
(2)**- Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.**  
(3)**- Hakke Nishou- Divine 2nd.**  
(4)**- Yinshou- 4th.**  
(5)**- Hachishou- 8th.**  
(6)**- Jyuurokushou- 16th.**  
(7)**- Sanjyuunishou- 32nd.**  
(8)**- Rokujyuyonshou- 64th.**  
(9)**- kumo-nenkin: Golden spider thread.**  
(10)**- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning no Jutsu.  
Jyuuken- Gentle fist style.


	12. Rock and Sound pt 3

"_Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. This world in arms is not spending money alone. It is spending the sweat of its laborers, the genius of its scientists, the hopes of its children. This is not a way of life at all in any true sense. Under the clouds of war, it is humanity hanging on a cross of iron." ~Dwight D. Eisenhower, speech, American Society of Newspaper Editors, 16 April 1953.  


* * *

_

AN: I'm using Sasuke's retrieval fights in the manga for Chouji's, Kiba's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's fight since they're pretty much fighting the same people, if you want to rewrite this chapter on how you think it should be written, then rewrite it and e-mail me the result and I'll repost the chapter and give credit to whoever's rewrite better since I suck at writing fight scenes.

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Rock & Sound Pt 3  


* * *

**

**~Team 8, West Wall~**

Kurenai casts a genjutsu, confusing the enemy as she throws some kunai at them, killing a few.

Kiba and Akamaru do a piercing fang, making both of them into little tornados heading towards their opponents, killing some by shooting them into a destroyed building that had metal skewers poking out of them.

Shino sends his bugs towards the enemies, draining them of their chakra, killing them.

Hinata Jyuukened the enemies who got to close to her.

All of a sudden someone slams into Kurenai, flinging both her and her assailant down the street.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yells out as Kiba, Shino and Hinata look in her direction worried.

A dark chuckle reached Kiba's ears as he, Shino and Hinata look towards their right.

Two Oto-nins are standing on a rooftop, looking down at Team 8.

The male Oto-nin looked to be in his early to mid teens and had bluish-gray neck length hair, with long bangs covering his right eye with a small piece of hair over his left eye, and his eyes are black, around his eyes he has brown eyeliner around his eyes and was wearing turquoise lipstick.

He wore a long brown tunic with long black wrist bands, black shorts and a purple rope belt tied around his waist, and had something on his back but wasn't entirely visible.

The female Oto-nin also looked to be in her mid teens, had red eyes and red hair that is short, spiky and unkept on the right and the left side was straight and combed.

She is wearing a lavender uniform that was zipped to her belly button leaving the bottom half of her top open, black shorts, black thigh high stocking with ninja shoes and brown glasses.

The female Oto-nin runs down the street, opposite of where Kurenai was.

Hinata follows her as Kiba, Shino and the unknown Oto-nin have a stand off.

The male teen lands between Shino and Kiba startling them when they realize that he had squiggle lines and dots growing on his face.

The teen grins and says, "Bring it on trash!"

* * *

**~Hinata Hyuuga vs. Karin~**

Chasing after the female Oto-nin, Hinata thinks to herself, _I won't fail, I will defend my home!_

Hinata stops when she sees the Kunoichi stops, jumps down from the roof, and faces Hinata.

The female kunoichi looks at Hinata and says, "You can't beat me."

Hinata narrows her eyes, getting into the Gentle Fist stance and says without stuttering, "Yes, I will."

The female kunoichi smirks and says, "My name is Karin from Taka and I will defeat you."

Hinata just says, "Then I Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan will take you out."

Surprisingly Karin looks worried but gets into a fighting stance anyway.

* * *

**~Kurenai Yuhi vs. Daiki Aomori~**

Kurenai after getting blind-sided by the enemy who introduced himself as Daiki Aomori.

_He's in the bingo books_, Kurenai thinks to herself.

"Your Genjutsu is useless against me, Konoha's Genjutsu mistress." Daiki says to Kurenai.

_Damn_, Kurenai thinks to herself.

* * *

**~Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame vs. Sakon & Ukon~**

Shino and Kiba run around Sakon throwing punches or putting bugs on him to suck his chakra.

"Don't underestimate our comrades!" Kiba yells as Sakon after he made a fun of his friends.

Sakon smirks and something nails Kiba, making him go flying down the block and then has to jump away when Shino launches some kunai at him.

Kiba and Akamaru get up from the force of the blow. Kiba then whispers into Akamaru's ear, "Listen up Akamaru, we'll attack him Gatsuuga as Shino distracts him."

Sakon notices that Kiba and his little dog are charging in his direction as they both start to spin as Kiba yells, "Gatsuuga! **(1)**"

As Sakon is focusing on Kiba and Akamaru, he doesn't see Shino coming up behind him with his fist raised.

As Kiba and Akamaru hit Sakon, a cloud of dust covers everyone, and when the dust clears, the sight shocks both Kiba and Shino.

Instead of one person, there are two, the other person was sticking out of Sakon's back and holding onto Shino's fist.

Sakon smirks and says, "Don't underestimate us trash!"

Kiba is shocked as he tries to kick Sakon's stomach, only to be stopped by a foot that comes out of Sakon's stomach, blocking Kiba's kick.

The other person, still in Sakon's back looks into Shino's face and says, "Two on Two is just perfect, eh, Sakon?"

Sakon still smirking says, "Of course Ukon."

Sakon and Ukon start attacking Shino and Kiba with, "Ta-Ren-Ken! **(2)**"

* * *

**~Hinata Hyuuga vs. Karin~**

"Hakke Sanjuni Sho! **(3)**" Hinata yells out, striking Karin who stumbles from the hits.

Karin winces but still manages to stand and goes to charge forward but gets no further as Hinata cuts her head off using, Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho **(4)**.

* * *

**~Kurenai Yuhi vs. Daiki Aomori~**

Kurenai and Daiki are both covered in cuts, though Daiki has a burn mark on his face from not dodging a fire jutsu fast enough.

"How's your face?" Kurenai asks, smiling a little at her handy work.

Daiki is not amused at Kurenai's comment and narrows his eyes.

Daiki launches his kunai at Kurenai but she dodges them as she jumps back.

Unfortunately Kurenai doesn't see a shadow shuriken coming towards her head, but she does feel someone tug her out of the way.

Looking over her right shoulder, Kurenai spots one of the warlords, Hajime Takigawa.

"Attacking a lady isn't a very gentlemen like thing to do," Hajime says with narrowed eyes.

Daiki looks unsure of himself now, before he could take on the Genjutsu mistress, but he knows he outclassed by far now that he's facing one of the warlords.

Daiki was so screwed.

And it showed when Hajime moved so fast Daiki couldn't defend himself and died from a kunai in every major organ in his body and lays slumped against a wall.

"Thank you," Kurenai says to Hajime who turns and says, "It's no problem... though we still have a problem."

Kurenai looks confused but then Hajime points behind her, turning around Kurenai sees about 25 Oto/Iwa-nins coming there way.

"Shall we?" Kurenai asks, taking out a kunai.

"We shall," Hajime says as they both charge at the oncoming enemies.

* * *

**~Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame vs. Sakon & Ukon~**

After flinging Akamaru away, Sakon talks about the Ta-Ren-Ken to Shino and Kiba, "A kick that is three times as powerful hurts pretty bad, huh? Let's see what's next..."

Sakon is cut off by his brother Ukon who covers his mouth and says, "We don't have much time left, Sakon."

Ukon then starts to separate himself from Sakon, as his skin started to turn a shade of red, his hair got longer and a horn appeared on the right side of his head, as an arm and a leg came out of Sakon's body as he says, "Kill quickly, activate 'level 2'!"

Sakon's skin also turns red but his horn appeared on the left side of his forehead as he says, "Yeah, yeah, you're too hasty brother."

Shino and Kiba are winded from the punches.

Kiba looks at the horns then mutters to Akamaru and Shino, "Those horns aren't just for show."

Shino silently agrees.

Sakon glances at his brother who is at his right and asks, "So how do you want them cooked brother?"

Ukon just says, "In pieces."

Akamaru barks at Kiba who looks worried as he says "You're telling me to use that?"

Akamaru barks at Kiba again and tugs on his coat, as Shino makes sure that Sakon and Ukon are far enough away.

"No Akamaru! It's too risky to use it without any help." Kiba tells Akamaru who isn't happy at what Kiba said and bites his hand.

Sakon and Ukon then charge in their direction as Akamaru growls at them as they get closer.

Kiba and Akamaru get in front of Shino as Kiba says, "Garouga! **(5)**"

Kiba and Akamaru clash with the twins, Akamaru manages to spin in the air and pees on the twins at the same time.

That made the twins angry as they yell, "What the... dog piss!"

Kiba then jumps in the air near Akamaru as he thinks to himself, _It's all set_.

Akamaru jumps onto Kiba's back as he makes hand signs for the Inuzuka-style man-beast morph, "Soutourou! **(6)**"

Sakon and Ukon tense up not knowing what was going to happen.

A cloud of smoke envelops Kiba and Akamaru, then the smoke clears to reveal a two giant wolves growling at the twins, luckily for Shino he jumped out of the way and hides himself, waiting for the right time to strike while secretly sending out chakra eating bugs at the twins.

The twins scoff and say, "hehe, all of this tension for a some drooling dogs."

As the twins were talking, Kiba and Akamaru twirl in a tornado like fashion towards the twins.

The twins try to jump out of the way but don't make it out of the way as one of their legs gets torn up and then they slip in a pile of drool either Kiba or Akamaru made earlier.

Ukon then yells at Sakon, "What are you doing Sakon! 3 O'clock!"

But they don't move fast enough as Kiba and Akamaru come crashing into them, throwing them into a concrete wall, and creating a huge dust cloud.

Kiba and Akamaru stand half way down the torn up street as Sakon and Ukon lay under the rubble of the concrete wall.

Kiba then says, "Heh, how was that? Garouga is a move where we spin so fast that we can't even keep track of our vision, it's a super spin, even if it doesn't hit, it's shock waves slice the enemy, if you get nailed head on, you're going to be in pieces."

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino are shocked; when out of the dust cloud were Sakon and Ukon... Separated and starting to stand up.

As Sakon stand up he says, "Nah, we were just thinking about splitting up anyway."

Kiba still shocked thinks to himself, _What! They multiplied!_

Ukon gets up saying, "True, if we got nailed as one, it would've been quite bad, however, the real fighting begins now."

Kiba and Akamaru start shaking, not because they were scared, it was because they were starting to get exhausted from the fight.

Shino appears to the right of Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru charge at Sakon as Shino heads towards Ukon.

Sakon goes to kick Kiba, but Akamaru gets in his way and is thrown to the ground.

Kiba gets angry, but before he could do anything, Sakon kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground, right next to Akamaru.

Just as Sakon is about to land the finishing blow, Kiba smells wood and make up.

_Who the hell is that?_ Kiba thinks.

All of a sudden something cloaked in black steps between Sakon and Kiba.

* * *

**~Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame & Kankuro vs. Sakon & Ukon~**

Shino all of a sudden appears once again at my side, and Ukon also comes over and stops at his brother's side.

Though Ukon has to jump back when Kankuro's puppet he stabbed thrusts his arm forward and releasing a needle filled with something.

Ukon sighs and says, "A doll, huh?"

Kankuro ignores Ukon and looks at Kiba saying, "You got your ass handed to you by a make up wearing freak."

Kiba looks confused as he says, "You shouldn't be talking about yourself like that."

Kankuro twitches and Ukon while the Kankuro was distracted charged.

Kiba saw Ukon coming and yells out, "Watch out!"

When Ukon grabs Kankuro by the face he is surprised to find out that he was actually a puppet.

The puppet Kankuro tears Ukon apart, killing him.

Sakon, distracted by feeling his brother die, is killed when Shino sends his bug at him, draining him of chakra then stabs him in the heart with a kunai.

Shino looks up from his fallen enemy to see Kankuro and Kiba looking at him as Kankuro says, "Damn, remind me not to piss you off in the future."

Hearing people coming, Kiba says to Kankuro and Shino, "We got some more enemies to take care of."

Kankuro readies his puppets as Shino's bugs start swarming around him as the enemy comes around the corner and to the trio in the middle of the street.

* * *

**~Konoha's Forests~**  
**~Training Ground 44, Forest of Death, South of Tower~**  
**~ Sun vs. Gen Kobayashi~**

Akihiko just as he's entering the forest has to duck when a razor bladed flower shuriken nearly takes his head off.

Whipping around and looking up into the trees, Akihiko sees a girl his height and age standing on a branch 10 feet into the air.

"Please surrender, I don't want to fight." The girl says with a sad look on her face.

Akihiko instead of answering runs up the tree and appears in front of the girl and throws a kick.

The kick never connects as the girl does a back flip and lands on another branch 2 branches away.

"You're good Akikiko-kun," The girl says, confusing Akihiko since he never told her his name.

Eyes narrowed Akihiko asks, "How do you know my name?"

The girl gives a sad smile and says, "I found Orochimaru's records on you."

Before anything else can be done, someone comes up from behind the girl and stabs her through the stomach, making her gasp and blood trickle down her chin.

The person behind her kicks her off his sword making her crash into the ground, but the guy won't be able to do anything else since Akihiko moved so fast and took off his head with a very powerful kick.

Akihiko then jumps to the ground and runs over to the girl and picks her up and takes off towards the hospital as the girl weakly says, "Why... Why help me?"

Akihiko looks at her, dodging enemies and allies alike and says, "Because you're like me, someone who Orochimaru used and experimented on."

The girl is shocked, and then passes out from blood loss just as Akihiko gets to the hospital.

* * *

**~Konoha's Forest's~**  
**~Training Ground 44 a.k.a. Forest of Death, North of Tower~**  
**~Yamato & Shibi Aburame vs. Oto & Iwa~**

"Mokuton: Wooden Spears!" Yamato yells and then launches 4-foot long wooden spears, impaling the enemy and those who dodged were then swarmed by chakra eating bugs.

"They should not fight with us on our turf," Yamato says to Shibi, making tree roots attack the Oto/Iwa nins.

Shibi makes a Hn sound and says, "I agree, this will prove to be their downfall."

The only thing left to hear is the sounds of battle and the anguished cries of the enemy who were dying.

* * *

**~Nakano River~**  
**~Zabuza Momochi vs. Sugeitsu~**

Running along the river, Sugeitsu runs into some mist which is out of place in Konoha.

_This is a Kiri jutsu, I thought they weren't coming_, Sugeitsu thinks to himself.

Sugeitsu has to duck when a huge sword comes flying out of the mist and into a tree next to his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Little Sugeitsu Hozuki, you grew." A deep voice resonates throughout the mist, making it difficult to pinpoint the voices origin.

"Zabuza Momochi stop hiding and face me!" Sugeitsu snaps at the mist as Zabuza chuckles.

The mist recedes to reveal the mist ninja Zabuza Momochi.

Sugeitsu notices that Zabuza's headband doesn't have a scratch through it.

"Seems the Mizukage let you come back." Sugeitsu says.

Zabuza grabs hold of his sword and says, "The NEW Mizukage was quite understanding."

Sugeitsu's eyebrows furrow and attacks as he thinks, _New Mizukage?  


* * *

_

**~Fang Dong & Iwao Akasuna vs. Goro Tanaka & Juro Yoshida~**

"This is fun! Eh, Fang?" Iwao says happily taking out enemies' left and right as Fang rolls his eyes before kicking away an Iwa-nin.

Fang back flips away from an enemy who tried to take him out.

A man in his mid 30s stands between Fang and Iwao who was dealing with a man with should length blonde hair.

The man in front of Fang has pink hair, which made Fang blink, as he's never met a man with that color hair before.

* * *

**~Fang Dong vs. Juro Yoshida~**

"Nice hair." Fang says bluntly but quietly.

The pink haired guy twitches as someone else has made fun of his hair today.

"You'll pay for that foreigner!" the man spits out, lunging at Fang.

* * *

**~Iwao Akasuna vs. Goro Tanaka~**

"Stop hiding and face me!" Goro yells, pissed off at his elusive foe.

A large scorpion blocks a shot with its tail, the hit itself barely left a scratch.

"When I find you, I'll kill you! I'll kill your Grandmother! Your parents! Your wife! Your child! -"

Goro's rant is cut off when a massive amount of killing intent fills the area, effectively killing a few by the intent alone.

Iwao who was hiding around the area walks out of a shadowed doorway with an extremely pissed off expression on his face, one that promised pain and death.

Goro now realizes that he is doomed and no amount of begging and pleading will get him out of it. Iwao just silently takes out a scroll from his pants pocket, still keeping his eyes on Goro, who's frozen in fear.

Iwao opens the scroll and smears a little of his blood on a seal that is on the scroll.

_Poof!_

A large cloud of smoke covers the area blocking Iwao and Goro from view. When a gust of wind goes by, what Goro and some invading Nin see are hundreds of puppets of various shapes, sizes and appearance.

The last thing Goro and the nins think are, _I'm screwed_.

Standing over the dead boy of Goro and the nins, Iwao just shakes his head and puts away the puppets back into the scroll and went off to find Fang.

Two minutes later Iwao finds Fang and his pink haired enemy. Iwao blinks at the bloody mess that was Fang's enemy.

"Remind me not to spar against you full on in the future." Iwao says looking between Fang and the pink haired guy.

Fang just smirks in response before jumping back into the fight.

* * *

**~Nakano River~**  
**~Zabuza Momochi vs. Sugeitsu~**

Panting Sugeitsu stares across the river where Zabuza was at with a cut on his face going from left side of chin to his cheekbone, he was breathing a little hard as well.

"You're good, but not that good." Zabuza says mockingly as mist refills the area.

Sugeitsu swears internally as he dodges Zabuza's large sword by going behind the tree as the sword hits the tree. Thinking he's safe Sugeitsu looks around the tree, not noticing someone coming up behind him until the person stabs him in the neck, making him bleed out quickly.

Looking down at Sugeitsu's body, Zabuza thinks to himself, _so much potential, too bad he chose to side with the enemy._

Sensing some more enemies in the mist he grabs his sword and disappears into the mist.

* * *

**~Third Training Ground~**  
**~Ryuu Hisoka vs. Sasuke Uchiha~**

Charging through enemies like knife through butter, Ryuu was annoyed but his face didn't show it, all of a sudden a fireball engulfs him but he just pops in a poof of smoke.

A pale skinned teen with hair that looks like a ducks ass lands in the clearing, pausing slightly to look at the three training posts.

Sasuke then leaps to the side as a windmill shuriken slams into the ground where he was standing moments before, landing in a crouch a couple feet away, Sasuke looks up to the trees and sees a teen with black spiky hair and amber eyes stood there blankly looking at him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demands as the teen just looks at him and doesn't say anything, angering the Uchiha.

Sasuke launches himself at Ryuu but Ryuu dodges him and lands on top of the training posts.

Sasuke whirls around with his sword out and Sharigan eyes blazing in fury at being ignored then charges again yelling, "No one denies an Uchiha anything! I'll kill you!"

Ryuu just looks on indifferently at what the Uchiha's doing.

* * *

**~Outside ANBU Head Quarters~**  
**~Ibiki Morino & Anko Mitarashi vs. Oto & Iwa~**

"This is fun Ibiki!" Anko joyfully exclaims as she leaps into the fray, making Ibiki sweat drop.

Ibiki, and Anko continue to take out Oto and Iwa Nin.

The ANBU near by were also taking out any enemy that got too close for their liking and simultaneously watching Anko have waaay too much fun.

* * *

**~Underneath Konoha~**  
**~Tristan Matranga~**

Down in the underground caverns Tristan silently watches Danzo's root ANBU run around.

Walking silently in the shadows Tristan pokes around the rooms as he passes by and he doesn't like what he sees.

In most of the rooms he looks into are filled with dead or dying children and teenagers with various stages of injures.

Upon entering a room filled with scrolls, Tristan looks at each scroll carefully and notices a lot of techniques that Ren and the others would benefit from.

Tristan works quickly sealing everything that was in the room before exiting and just as he's about to exit a root ninja enters the room.

Both Tristan and the root ninja freeze in place. Tristan before the root ninja could flinch flings a kunai, which lands in the other ninjas heart, killing him.

Dragging the root ninjas body in the room then exits the room disguised as the root ninja. Walking through the halls Tristan is disgusted on how this man has managed to keep what he was doing quiet for so long.

Tristan while wandering around taking out any root ninja he came across comes across a room that looks to be a record room.

Poking around he notices the names of Ren Hanajima, Akihiko Houshakuji, Mitsuko Kasugazaki, Takeshi Momochi, Ayame Takahashi, Ryuu Hisoka, Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki.

Tristan thinks that Danzo has or had something to do with the Vongola and Kushina's disappearance so he takes those documents and seals them away before he continues to snoop around to see if he could find anything else on Danzo.

* * *

**~Evacuation Shelter~**  
**~Team 7~**  
**~Kakashi Hakate & Sai vs. Oto & Iwa~**

A high-pitched female screech alerts Kakashi and Sai that their female teammate is absolutely useless.

"Sensei?" Sai questions as he takes out an Oto-nin who got too close to the fleeing civilians.

Kakashi sighs in frustration at Sakura who is now out like a light and says, "Leave her with the civilians."

Sai nods and creates an Ink clone, which takes Sakura to the civilians and left there to protect them as a last line of defense.

* * *

Playlist for chapter:  
Slipknot- Before I forget  
2NE1- Clap your hands  
SNSD- Gee (English version)

Translations:**  
(1)**- Gatsuuga: Double Penetrating Fang.**  
(2)**- Ta-Ren-Ken: Machine Gun Punch.**  
(3)**- Hakke Sanjuni Sho- Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms.**  
(4)**- Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho- Protection of the Right Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.**  
(5)**- Garouga- Double wolf fang.**  
(6)**- Soutourou- Double headed wolf.

AN: The next 5 reviews I get I'll update the next chapter.


End file.
